Oh My White Butterfly!
by Uchiha Xairylle
Summary: [IchiRuki] It seemed being a husband to Kuchiki Rukia and a father to a child was not as simple as it's supposed to be. At least not in Sereitei and not in Kuchiki Byakuya's eyes! The sequel to Oh My Gigai! Second of the Oh My...! Bleach Fanfic Trilogy
1. Eureka

Before anything else, please let me inform you that this is a sequel. Although I am trying hard to let this fic be able to stand on its own — understandable even without the prequel — I would still advise you to read it's prequel, "Oh My Gigai!"

Thank you!

* * *

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter One: Eureka**

* * *

Ichigo was not a man of many words. He was most probably a man of many curses and insults especially when he was losing his patience like water from a hole in a bucket. No matter how cute Rukia looked in that white dress of hers, that white and fluffy bunny ears on her head as she clutched on to a Chappy the Bunny stuffed toy half the size of her body, he was still nowhere close to convincing himself that _this_ is the way the _responsible_ boyfriend treats his girlfriend out. Why? Because, according to his rule book (made by him and for him), he was still sane enough _not_ to wear white and fluffy bunny ears… which he was wearing now! Rukia had insisted on him wearing it because she had one and she had been chirping how cute he looked like, calling him "Pweachigo" or "Berry Bunny" or "Chibichigo" or "Chibichibunny". No matter how cute those names might sound to her, it all sounded the same to him: "Giant Blockhead". He did not know by what means he had allowed her to place the frustratingly "adorable" thing on his head but whatever. He now had a pair of white rabbit ears sticking out and bouncing on his already attention-grabbing orange head.

Rukia was now trying on two fluffy white bedroom slippers with bunny ears. He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes away. She stood with a grin as she looked down on her feet, admiring its appeal. Her eyes shifted to Ichigo and he knew she would only remove those things if he would tell her he'd buy them. But, no, this time, he wasn't.

Rukia was still grinning.

Ichigo shook his head firmly.

She pouted.

He shook his head again. It was hard doing it this time.

She sniffed and looked at him with those puppy-dog eyes and puffed cheeks as she squeezed her Chappy the Bunny stuff toy to herself.

"Fine." Ichigo finally sighed, burying his hands in his pockets as he walked towards her. Her face immediately changed expression and she took the bedroom slippers off before slowly slipping her little feet back into her sandals. Rukia had probably seen something again, as she was pointing at something as she gestured for him to come. Ichigo sighed again and walked towards her. He sent a glare to a saleslady who was eyeing the bunny band on his head.

"It doesn't look so bad on you, sir."

He was not in the mood for flatteries.

For as long as he had the stupid bunny ears on his head, he never will.

Rukia was now walking towards him and dragging a pink blanket behind her. The thing was twice her size as she clutched on to the material that hung over like a cape on her shoulders. He did not have to look. He was sure it had bunny imprints on it. Lots and lots of it! For crying out loud…! One day, he was either going to be traumatized by hares for life or he was going out there with full determination to rid the world of this bunny thing.

"Look!" She squealed now, holding up the blanket in front of him. It was pink all right but the "lots of bunny imprints" were not there because what was there was a giant Chappy the bunny design right in the middle that was smiling at him.

Holy shit!

"It's too large for your clo—room." Ichigo said, looking away from the large design before it posed to give him future nightmares. The large cloth lowered and unveiled Rukia's head as she looked at the blanket and eyed it thoroughly.

"You think so?" Rukia blinked, stretching out the cloth as far as her arm could.  
"Yes."  
"Why did your closet have to be so small?" she pouted as she folded the blanket.  
"Because last time I checked, closets weren't meant to be slept in let alone slept in with a blanket imprinted with a giant horrifying bunny!"

"What did you call Chappy!" Rukia glared and walloped Ichigo with the blanket she had folded. Ichigo's head threw towards one of the shelf with a loud thud as Rukia pouted, waiting for him to recover so she could force him to apologize.

"What did you hit me for!" He held up his hands, holding back from strangling her in the middle of the aisle where they were standing.

"People like you with no sense of taste should be punished!" she pointed a slender finger at his nose as she threatened to hit him with the thick blanket again, "Chappy is not horrifying!"

"Well, it is _horribly_ disturbing!" Ichigo shot back and grabbed the blanket from her arm before she could resort to eventually killing him with it. She was going to say something when he immediately grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her towards the counter. He was not going through this any longer!

"Ichigo, look, a Chappy the Bunny hat! And tissue!"

Ichigo could feel her hand reach for something but he did not look. Whatever it was, if it had anything to do with a Chappy, a bunny or both, he had no interest whatsoever in exerting any effort for it.

"Ichigo!" Rukia squealed in beg and he could feel her feet trying to stop their movement but Ichigo dragged on. He was not losing any of his sanity, dignity, manhood or weekly allowance for a dumb-ass little rabbit whose face was to be repeatedly printed on something you'd wipe your ass with.

"For the love of god, Rukia, tomorrow is not yet the end of the world!" Ichigo firmly put her beside him as he heavily placed the items on the counter. Sensing that Rukia was opting to make a jump or run towards either the rabbit-inspired hat or tissue, his firm arm quickly grabbed her by the waist to make sure she stayed put. Rukia groaned, trying to free herself as grumbled at her.

"Sir, are you taking those, too?" the lady pointed to the bunny ears that were both on their heads.  
"Yes!" Rukia piped.  
"Both of them?"

"Yes, so if you have mercy, would you hurry up? _PLEASE_." Ichigo replied, laying out his money on the counter to pay for everything he had bought for the ungrateful midget he was holding. She was no longer trying to break free from him but she was still pouting, her arms crossed as he had unconsciously lifted her and her feet were no longer touching the ground. As soon as the things were in a paper bag, Ichigo proceeded to march out of the store carrying the bits and pieces in one hand and Rukia in the other. The door opened automatically and as soon as Ichigo felt ground outside of the store, he immediately snatched off the bunny ears from his head.

Ichigo then realized it was already dark. It was freaking 7:00 PM.

"You think Byakuya's in my room already?" Ichigo asked as he looked around.  
"Maybe." Rukia murmured, bumping her nose against the white fluffy rabbit. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Stop that." He grumbled, "You're making me feel weird."

An oblivious Rukia blinked at him and Ichigo continued to stare. And that moment, many images went past his head — from her moonlit entry in his room and his life to her captivity and to their first night together. Ichigo smiled slightly. She continued to blink and was about to comment about the weird face Ichigo was wearing when his expression changed. It was then that Ichigo noticed a white butterfly still resting at the tip of Rukia's ear.

"What is that?" Ichigo pointed and Rukia's eyes moved.

"What's what?" she asked as her hand came to scratch her ear. The disturbed butterfly hovered above her ear and settled on her hand. Rukia gasped and brought her fingers before her face as she eyed the small insect settling its wings.

"Is that from Soul Society?"  
"I don't think so. I don't know anything about white butterflies." She said thoughtfully.  
"How long has it been there?"  
"I didn't know it was there until you told me." The butterfly flew again and landed on Rukia's right ear.

"It seems to like your ear." Ichigo pointed, "Meh. It'll probably go away later. Come on, let's go home. Byaku-brat's probably getting suspicious that I might tarnish you or something."

Suspicious? Not right now. Why?

Simply because Kuchiki Byakuya and Uesugi Kyoichi had a good scolding from Captain Commander Yamamoto Genryuusai! Fortunately, both of them were able to talk their asses and their clans out of the mess from the tournament they both decided on. After all, an Arrancar and a Vaizard was not really attractive and praise-worthy. It was something and Aizen-ish and in the vocabulary of all that was Seireitei and not Hinamori Momo, Aizen Sousuke was synonymous to the "wretched-traitor-who-ran-to-Hueco-Mundo-to-become-king-of-the-Hollows-Harharhar" word. Yup, that was it.

Besides, that cane on the head and the tweak to the ear was not really very interesting at all. True, the old man did it when there were no other people but, damn it, they were not those running little kids anymore. They were wearing kenseikan, for crying out loud! The old man did this to every noble who turned out to be his nephews for some reason. Not actually blood related but by some twist of fate, this cane-donning old man became uncle or grandparent or guardian or something in the likes of that.

Byakuya was now walking, preparing to go back to the human world to keep his eye on Kurosaki Ichigo. Perhaps he could vent his anger there. Throw a tantrum or something. The last time he threw a tantrum on purpose was more than a hundred years ago… or so.

"Taichou, let me come with you."

Here we go again.

"Stop talking. I'm not in the mood." Byakuya replied with the sound of Renji's footsteps in background.  
"But, Taichou…"

"What part of 'Stop talking' do you not understand?" Byakuya said again, his voice even deeper as he turned right to a corner only to nearly bump into 4th Squad Division's Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu. The lady gasped and backed, bowing upon realizing that it was Byakuya she had ran into. The 6th Squad Captain did not say anything but nodded. Isane bowed to Renji who bowed back.

"Taichou, let me come with you. Please." Renji again.

No. He was not taking Renji along even if he threw his body on the ground and kicked around and wailed like a five year-old kid deprived of a night lamp! Renji was staying _here_ and he was going to do the job of a Vice-Captain, which, in this situation, was to take over the Captain since the Captain was _not available_. Byakuya refused to answer and started to walk away.

"Ano, Kuchiki-taichou…" Isane's voice called after him. Byakuya stopped but did not look.

_Don't tell me she wants to go down there, too?_

"Unohana-taichou ordered me to find you and deliver you a message personally." Isane began.  
"Can't that wait? Taichou's busy." Renji cut in.

"No, Renji. _You're_ busy." Byakuya turned to face Isane, "Renji, I saw three stacks of paper in the office and I want them _done_. Am I clear on that?"

Renji released an exasperated groan.

"Am I clear on that?" Byakuya repeated.  
"Hai, Kuchiki-taichou."

Byakuya nodded and waved. Renji bowed and left with heavy shoulders and killing intent.

When_he_ gets a chance to go to the human world, he wouldn't take Byakuya with him even if he begged for it…

The problem was that wasn't close to happening.

And Renji, with a pout, stomped into the next room and closed the door.

_Great, brood all you want, Renji. I'm still not taking you down there._

Byakuya already had one Kurosaki Ichigo to keep an eye on, a Kuchiki Rukia to baby sit and the rest of Karakura women to watch out for and the last thing he needed was a frilly-dressed anything with striking red hair beside him.

"What is it, Isane?"  
"Well, we have detected the release of a Shiro Chou." Isane began.

A white butterfly?

"What about it?"

Isane's gaze was shifting left and right. Byakuya felt something _not right_ was coming his way.

Hold it.

"Where is it headed?" Byakuya asked.  
"It's already reached its destination, sir."

What?

"And where is it now?" Byakuya asked but did not think he wanted to hear the answer.

"In the human world."  
"With who?"

Byakuya was aggravating himself with his own questions. He partly knew the answer to his question because he was not dumb. After all, the Fourth Squad did _not_ have to report the Shiro Chou's whatever's to either the Kuchiki Clan or the 6th Squad.

"Kuchiki—"

Oh, please say another name.

Don't say…

"—Rukia, sir."

"GOD DAMN IT!"  
"WHAT!"

Byakuya bellowed consecutively with Renji who literally tore through the door's washi paper. Isane backed at the outburst, clutching her hands to her self as the clan leader and brother of said young lady flared in front of her. Renji stood not so far away from Byakuya, the frames of the door still hanging on his shoulders and arms as he huffed. Byaukuya could ask her who the father was but, screw that. He knew already who the culprit was.

He was Kuchiki Byakuya, damn it, and the brat sneaked in on his sister without him knowing it!

There will be hell to pay!

"Rukia… Rukia's…" Renji stammered, half-shocked and half-something else.

Byakuya could not hear whatever it was that Renji was going to say since his mind was busily feeding him negative information. It was either he had no more conscience or his conscience had been fueled by anger and learned hate. Whichever it was, Byakuya did not care at all. Although his inner self had already plotted down a thousand and one ways to kill Kurosaki Ichigo using a sword and a thousand and one more using a stick, they all meant the same thing to him.

Kurosaki Ichigo's going to get it.

And it meant "painful as hell".

"... And this is why I told you to tell me _what was going on down there!_" Renji was saying now as he did angry stomps and other gestures that just annoyed the hell out of Byakuya even more.

Byakuya glared at Renji but the red-haired lieutenant failed to notice and continued to rant on about how Kuchiki-taichou should've done this but chose to do that instead.

He had to release at least _some_ anger now.

With a quick move, Byakuya's sheath hit the back of Renji's head and the fukutaichou fell forward and landed hard. He did not know which hit the floor first but it was either his chest or his face. Whatever. He was still skidding and he had tumbled off the elevated floor. A random chunk of rock by the pond stopped his movement. Renji spared a look at his Captain who was now red to his ears.

Wow, Kuchiki-Taichou was mad as hell.

"ABARAI RENJI!" Byakuya roared and Renji didn't know how but he was able to get up on his two feet in one sudden movement, "What the hell do you think you're still doing standing there like a stupid duck!"

"E-excuse me, Captain?"  
"Shut up and go open our squad's portal!"  
"P-portal?" Renji blinked, "T-to…"

"Where do you think? To Hueco Mundo?" an overly angry Byakuya threatened to unsheath his sword, "To the human world!"

"H-hai, taichou!"

Renji ran to the right.

"Where are you going, you idiot!" Byakuya again.

Oh, right, the other way. Renji turned back and fled in flash steps towards the 6th Squad's portal to the human world. Byakuya disappeared in one shunpo and Isane gasped, still flabbergasted from the exchange that had just occurred as she sank to her knees in shock.

The next time Unohana-taichou sends her on an errand that might make Kuchiki-taichou angry, she was going to lie down and play dead if she had to than die from Kuchiki-taichou's reiatsu.

That Kurosaki Ichigo was so done for.

Isane shook her head.

- End of Chapter 1 -

* * *

Author: Yep, the sequel to "Oh My Gigai!" is here and… is it a good thing to release it this early? I just thought it'd be good while the chapters are still somewhat fresh in the reader's minds. Wahh… I hope I'll be okay with this fic. Please help me again with your reviews! "Oh My Gigai!" couldn't have been finished without support from you guys! Here I am, hoping for a review! THANK YOU! 


	2. Kurosaki Chibichigo

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Two : Kurosaki Chibichigo**

* * *

"Chibichigo!" Rukia chirped as she skipped, still holding the large stuffed rabbit in one arm.  
"No!" Ichigo glared.  
"Come on! It's a nice name!" she pouted.  
"I don't understand why you have to give the butterfly a name." Ichigo sighed, carrying the paper bag of random Chappy-ness as they walked home.  
"Because you have to give your pet a name!" Rukia was ahead of him as she walked backwards.  
"That's not your pet!" Ichigo pouted.  
"Yes, it is!"  
"No, it's not!"

Rukia responded with a stuck-out tongue as Ichigo looked at the white butterfly still perched on her right ear. It was a bit dark even with the lamp posts along the street. But somehow, there was something different regarding this butterfly. Unlike other normal insects of its kind, it was not forestalling. A few moments, it's on Rukia's ear. Later, it's on his chest. What was more interesting was that the darker the surroundings, the whiter its wings seemed to be. It made him wonder if this butterfly was something Byakuya sent to watch over them.

That sneak.

"Kurosaki Chibichigo." Rukia was telling the butterfly now, "That'll be your name."

"Hold it, why does it have to use my surname?" Ichigo snapped to attention as they continued to walk, "Why does it have to have a surname in the first place?"

It wasn't like the butterfly was his child! He wasn't even part butterfly to begin with! He was a Vaizard. But he did not want a Hollow taking his surname, especially those freaky Gillians.

A Kurosaki Gillian?

Ichigo shivered from within.

Bad thought.

"Get your own butterfly and mind that!" Rukia pouted, veering the butterfly away from Ichigo as she continued to walk backwards, "This is _my_ butterfly so _I'll_ name it."

It was _her_ butterfly that was using _his_ surname? What was this, their child?

"No, it's not." Ichigo insisted and his hand began to swat it away. The white insect flew off Rukia's ear.

"Don't do that, you bastard!" Rukia kneed Ichigo who arched forward in pain, dropping the Chappy the Bunny paper bag he had been holding. Rukia gasped and she looked up, looking for the butterfly, which was hovering in circles above her.

"Chibichigo!" she called but the white thing refused to come down. Rukia slapped the back of Ichigo's head for scaring her pet as she coaxed the flying little thing to calm down. Stupid girl. As if that butterfly could actually have intellect to understand you. What's with her wanting a butterfly pet all of a sudden? Didn't she want Chappy the Bunny? Then she should have a rabbit instead! Ichigo winced and recovered as he straightened. It was at this point that "Chibichigo" seemed to have calmed down and flew back on Rukia's right ear.

Was it trying to make a _home_ out of Rukia's ear?

"Are you sure that thing isn't from Sereitei?" Ichigo asked as he pointed.  
"It doesn't look like it's from Soul Society!" Rukia slapped his hand away, "Don't point! You're hurting her feelings!"

Wow, aside from a name and a surname, the butterfly now had a _gender_!

"Oh, so it's a _girl_ butterfly?" Ichigo asked mockingly, hands on waist as his head darted back with a crooked eyebrow.  
"I don't know." Rukia blinked dumbly.

Honestly, now, the _things_ this girl came up to! He had no idea from where she pulled these thoughts but somehow, they just kept on coming. Whether or not it was good for him, he really wasn't sure.

First a bunny, now a butterfly with a weird gender! What will she think of next? Maybe he should ask if Chappy was a he or a she? Byakuya didn't specify in his drawings anyway.

"Well, why'd you say 'her'?" Ichigo then proceeded to pick up the paper bag on the street.  
"I don't know either but what's it to you?" Rukia pouted again, "Get your own butterfly."  
"Hey, you gave that butterfly my surname so it's mine, too!" Ichigo pointed and Rukia slapped his hand again.

Why was she being so weirdly protective over a silly white butterfly? Now, weirdly, _he_ was also feeling disappointed that he wasn't given a chance to "give it a gender" since it had his surname to begin with. He had half the right, didn't he?

Great, Kurosaki Ichigo. You're wanting a butterfly pet, too! Woot for you!

"Stop pointing at her already!" she growled, motioning to punch him, "And, no, it's _my_ butterfly!"  
"Then let it take your surname!" Ichigo flung the paper bag behind his shoulders, "If he takes my surname, half of him's mine."  
"Kuchiki Chibichigo doesn't sound right!" Rukia complained as they both began to walk again, "And _she's_ a girl!"  
"It has my surname so _I'm_ deciding its gender!" Ichigo leaned forward, pointing a thumb towards him.

Kurosaki Chibichigo.

The Chibichigo part was probably the one ticking him off. It was a butterfly, damn it, and not something cute and fluffy. It was supposed to be somewhat elegant. Did this woman seriously have taste?

"I thought you weren't interested in the butterfly!" Rukia leaned forward as well.  
"Strip it of my surname!"  
"So you disown her?"

"Why do I have to disown something I don't own!" Ichigo flailed his arms. Rukia opened her mouth to say something but all of a sudden, she stopped upon seeing the figure that was landing on the wall a few good paces away from them. It was a figure with black tresses, black kimono, a Captain's cape and kenseikan on his hair. His quiet feet set on the stone like feather on wind. His robes flapped without a sound as he lifted his head.

"For crying out l—What?" Ichigo stopped, noticing how Rukia had changed expression. Her mouth was slightly open and she was not moving. Ichigo blinked once and he looked past his shoulder and towards the direction she was staring at.

Holy sheep!

"B-Byaku—"

Ichigo had not yet finished speaking when Byakuya attacked with his sword. Rukia gasped and Ichigo immediately pushed her out of the way at the same time using his Shinigami Representative badge. Ichigo blocked with Zangetsu and Rukia stood watching the two men in their stances.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ichigo asked as Byakuya pushed on Senbonzakura.  
"I should be the one asking you that." Byakuya was gritting his teeth.

Oh, what the hell. The man was angry. Rukia slowly crept towards Ichigo's body and dragged it to a safer spot.

Wait! And she couldn't forget the Chappy the Bunny things they bought, too.

"N-Niisama…" Rukia managed to say. Only Byakuya's eyes moved and those cold and stern eyes widened upon seeing the white butterfly resting on Rukia's right ear as she clutched onto the large stuffed bunny.

So it's true!

"So it's true!" said another familiar ragged voice that came from behind Ichigo. The orange-haired boy cursed and leapt out of danger. He assumed Byakuya would do the same, seeing as how reckless Renji came down from behind with Zabimaru. The sword hit the ground and cracked it. Byakuya looked at the mess and cursed, fixing his cloak that was out of place.

This was one of the reasons _why_ he wanted Renji to stay put in Sereitei!

"Renji!" Rukia gasped again, fixing up Ichigo's body so that it looked like it was sitting.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Ichigo and Rukia chorused except that Rukia kicked Renji in the face. The red-haired Shinigami's body flew towards the wall. Rukia landed with ease as Byakuya and Ichigo looked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing _here_?" Byakuya asked Renji, "Didn't I give you strict orders not to leave?"  
"Gomen, taichou… But…"  
"But nothing." Byakuya glared a stare worth of Hyouinmaru coldness.

Renji grunted. As reckless as it may seem, Renji chose to ignore his Captain.

"Howl!" Renji declared, swinging his sword, "Zabimaru!"

Ichigo smirked and so did Byakuya who was more than just disappointed by how Renji had chosen to take no notice of him or his order. The sword changed form and extended with its fang-like features towards Ichigo. Surpise caught the Shinigami Representative upon seeing a wall of pink before his eyes. Renji pulled back and a confused Rukia was telling them to stop.

Senbonzakura's shikai had just shielded Kurosaki Ichigo.

All eyes turned to Byakuya.

But why?

"What is the matter with you, taichou!" Renji blasted at Byakuya.

"Renji." Byakuya looked sharply at Renji and his lieutenant froze, "Revert from Shikai _this instant_."

Renji gasped.

"That's an order." Byakuya added lowly.

Ichigo waited, still holding up his broad Zanpakutou before him as he watched Renji seal back Zabimaru. Byakuya looked at Ichigo who still hadn't let his guard down. Moments ticked off quickly and Byakuya returned to sealed state but Ichigo did not budge from his stance.

"Renji! Niisama!" Rukia was saying now, getting up and running towards Ichigo, "What is going on?"

"Why did you stop me?" Renji asked Byakuya. The Captain merely smirked and pointed at Ichigo. On the Shinigami Representative's chest rested a white butterfly. It was still adjusting as its wings continued to move as if to stable its resting on the new surface. Both Rukia and Ichigo gasped. When did the butterfly flutter from Rukia's ear to Ichigo's chest?

Renji stopped and apologized, understanding immediately that Byakuya did not want to kill the white butterfly.

Ichigo looked at the insect on his chest before exchanging looks with Rukia who shook her head. Ichigo refused to lower Zangetsu as he eyed both Byakuya and Renji from either side.

Ichigo recollected all that he had done. Clearly, buying Rukia all sorts of Chappy the Bunny was no crime. Were they attacking because he was a Vaizard? No, it had something to do with the butterfly.

He knew it.

"This butterfly is from Sereitei, isn't it?" Ichigo asked with an angry tone.

No one was answering. Ichigo looked at Rukia and she shook her head again.

"Niisama, this isn't from Sereitei, is it?" Rukia asked.

Renji and Byakuya exchanged looks with eyes wider than usual. First they looked at Rukia and then at Ichigo.

Seriously, they had _no idea_ about the Shiro Chou? They did not know about the butterfly? Could this white butterfly be just a normal butterfly?

"Rukia, you… don't know… what that is?" Renji asked, sheathing Zabimaru.  
"Would I be asking if I knew, dumbass?" Rukia shot back annoyed.

Byakuya sheathed Senbonzakura and approached Ichigo. As soon as he came closer, the butterflies white wings began to move.

There was only one way to be sure that this butterfly was a Shiro Chou from Sereitei.

Byakuya drew his finger towards the butterfly. It only responded with its wings slowly moving as if opening and closing. In a bit more determined way, Byakuya drew his hand closer as if to invite the white butterfly to rest on it but it fluttered away and rested on Ichigo's ear.

"Taichou…" Renji spoke as if they had discovered something.  
"No doubt." Byakuya muttered as he took his hand back, "This is their child."

"Excuse me?" Rukia and Ichigo chorused with their faces turning beet red.

Child? It was a _butterfly_. It wasn't a child…

… was it?

Unless of course…

"All hell butterflies respond to Captains." Byakuya replied, "But a white butterfly from Sereitei is the soul of a child between two Shinigami. It only rests on parent's soul or gigai. It does not respond to anyone else."

Ichigo felt a bead of sweat trace a path on from his forehead and down his face. Now here was something he could not deny.

Rukia… Rukia was pregnant? So that night _bore_ them something _this early_?

Ichigo felt both fear and happiness stir and quarrel within his stomach and chest.

This butterfly… This was his child's soul?

_His_ and Rukia's?

Theirs?

"Now both of you look at me and tell me there is no reason for you to have a child." Byakuya looked sternly in what seemed to be a reprimand at Ichigo and Rukia. The two did not answer.

What were they to say?

Were they to deny the night they had given one the other? Were they to deny that they were already together? That they owned each other? That they had shared an intimate moment one night of passion flickering like a fire in the lamp?

Renji could feel himself sweating. Come on, Rukia. Say something! Deny it! Deny it! It must be a lie! I _had_ to be a lie! It better be a lie!

But there was no response.

"I_knew_ it!" Byakuya gritted his teeth.

"Oh no… Come on, no…" Renji turned around, one hand on his waist and another on his forehead as he looked up to the sky, "No… I don't… Aw, shit…"

Byakuya wanted to hit his head somewhere. That silence was as good as a "Yes, we copulated. You're going to be an uncle! Yay, you!" He had exerted so much effort into _not_ making this happen and yet it just _had_ to happen! Oh, dear kami-sama, _where_ had he gone wrong! He never knew being a brother was this hard!

_Hisana, dear, if you're hearing me right now, please help me because I am at the verge of losing my sanity. Your sister is driving me crazy!_

Ichigo gulped. He was still in the middle of processing something so he was hoping that Byakuya wouldn't attack right now because if he did, Ichigo would get hit pointblank. He had repeated the phrase "I'm a dad" many times to himself while the silence spanned but it just didn't seem to sink in. It didn't feel wrong, though. He wanted to feel happy if only Byakuya wasn't giving him the "You bastard" look.

Ichigo cursed. He had always dreamed of going, "Oh, joy! I'm going to be a dad!" But in this kind of situation, there was no way he could say that — even if he wanted to. And, yes, he wanted to.

It's not like he forced Rukia and it's not like he was denying the baby in the first place so why are they all so overreacting!

Hold that thought.

Wait, perhaps they've heard them arguing about "disowning Kurosaki Chibichigo". Holy hell, maybe Byakuya thought he didn't want to claim the child in spite of all the proof!

It made sense.

Okay, Ichigo, calm down and try your best to become a diplomat… which you are not but it doesn't matter.

The sake of his limbs being intact was at stake so he had to tell Byakuya to calm down and…

"Ichigo…" Rukia's fingers reached for his sleeve. Ichigo's attention immediately turned to her. She was losing her color and her eyes did not look very well.  
"Rukia, are you okay?" He asked, a solid arm going around her shoulders to support her, "Rukia?"  
"I feel queasy." She muttered. The butterfly fluttered from Ichigo's ear to Rukia's head.  
"Rukia…?"

Slowly her vision blurred and then blacked out. Rukia's gigai gave out and she lost consciousness. Ichigo gasped, catching her as her body collapsed. A concerned "Niisama" approached his sister, checking if she's fine.

"What happened to her?" Ichigo asked, shifting her so that she did not look uncomfortable.  
"She's pregnant. It's normal for the gigai to react." Byakuya brushed away the strands of hair on the face of his moaning sister.  
"I'm getting into my body. Let's take her to Urahara."  
"I agree."

Ichigo laid Rukia and entered his body. As soon as he was sure he was fine, he picked up Rukia and started off towards Urahara Store's direction.

That was until he remembered something.

"Byakuya." Ichigo paused.  
"What?"  
"Where's Renji?"

The two men looked back and found a red-haired fukutaichou who was lying unconscious on the floor and muttering, "It's a liiiiieeeeee…"

"Oh, geez, the bastard _fainted_." Ichigo rolled his eyes away, took a quick look at Byakuya and hurried off saying, "I'm not hauling _your_ fukutaichou's ass all the way to the Urahara Store, wise guy!"

Byakuya cursed.

Option one, he could leave Renji for all he cared.

Option two, he could haul Renji by the leg towards Urahara's Store.

Option two was tiring but the pain would be torturous as hell by the time Renji woke up.

Damn.

_This is why I told you to STAY PUT in Sereitei!_

- End of Chapter 2 -

* * *

Author: Yay, Chapter two! I'll have to add in more stuff in this one! I knew I had to put this off but I just couldn't stop typing. Anyway, hope you like it and please review! 


	3. Urahara Byouin and Help Desk

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Three : Urahara Byouin and Help Desk**

* * *

CLOSED.

No way.

Ichigo grunted and shifted Rukia, making sure he wouldn't drop her when he kicked Urahara's door. Byakuya watched at the utterly barbaric way Ichigo had decided to knock and proceeded to leap, scaling the wall until landing on the window. Ichigo ignored the noble and proceeded to kick the door. From above, Ichigo could see the lights open and then he could hear random noises from above.

"Burglar!" Jinta screamed and there was the sound of a body hitting the floor as missiles shot of the window and Ichigo had no plans of knowing where those landed as he continued to pound on the door with his foot.

"We have a guest!" Tessai's voice could be heard with some scrambling sounds.  
"ARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" That was Urahara, "KUCHIKI-TAICHOOOOUUUUUU!"

"Open the door, you fools!" Ichigo yelled. His kick met thin air when Tessai suddenly flung the door and Ichigo fumbled forward, Rukia falling off his arms and being caught by her brother. Behind Byakuya was Urahara, his hat still on as he looked from behind Byakuya's shoulder.

"Shiro Chou!" Urahara gasped upon seeing the white butterfly on Rukia's ear.  
"Urahara!" Ichigo huffed as Tessai closed the door behind him, "Her gigai."

"Here." Urahara led towards a room whose door Ururu opened as Ichigo and Byakuya filed in after them. Urahara laid her on a futon and gave certain orders to Tessai. Byakuya calmly sat beside his sister and Ichigo tried to do the same, except that he was sweating buckets.

"Which is it?" Urahara asked as he eyed Rukia, "The Shinigami or the gigai?"  
"I don't know." Byakuya answered, "Which is it, Ichigo?"

Which was what?

Ichigo gave them a blank stare.

"Which did you you-know-what with?" Urahara asked as he gestured disturbingly with his fan.  
"Rukia!" Ichigo replied, his face reddening.  
"I_know_ with Rukia!" Urahara replied as if in frustration as he dropped his shoulders, "I meant was she in a gigai or was she plain Shinigami."

Well, they could've been more specific. Saying "which did you you-know-what with" was a broad question.

"N-not in a gigai." Ichigo replied lowly as if eating his words and his head ducking a little.

Not in a gigai, eh? Byakuya gave Ichigo a weird look. He should've known! He shouldn't have taken this man with him in Sereitei. That was where they probably did it. Lecherous orange-haired pest. If Byakuya and Kyoichi hadn't talked their way out of the duel mess they've created, Ichigo would've been captured for being a Vaizard and Rukia, in this state, would have a fatherless son and would be put to shame!

Stupid Ichigo.

"Ichigo, take the butterfly." Urahara ordered, holding his cane up, "I need to separate Rukia from the gigai."

You mean _catch_ the butterfly? Ichigo gulped and looked at the white-winged insect that was still perched on Rukia's ear. His hand slowly extended and he offered it his finger as if asking it to come. The butterfly's wings moved slowly as if opening and closing in contemplation.

You don't want to leave her side, do you?

Ichigo blinked inwardly at the thought as he offered his finger closer, silently coaxing the Shiro Chou to come to him. Its wings opened before finally fluttering and landing on Ichigo's finger. As soon as the butterfly was far enough, Urahara lifted Rukia so that she was sitting and poked her with the end of his cane. Rukia's Shinigami body fell unconscious on the futon and Ichigo gasped. The Shiro Chou's wings opened and closed in a faster pace and Ichigo covered it with his hand as if gesturing for it to calm down.

Urahara ordered for Tessai to take the gigai and keep it somewhere safe. All three men looked on at the sleeping Shinigami as she breathed and all of them released a relieved sigh when she moaned.

"Rukia?" Ichigo leaned forward as the butterfly fluttered off his finger and rested on his ear.  
"I-Ichi… Ichigo?" Rukia moaned as her eyelids fluttered, the blurred image of Ichigo and Byakuya behind him slowly being formed before her, "What… What…?"

The queasiness she had felt earlier was slowly leaving but she was still feeling dizzy. Rukia convinced herself to stay down on the futon until her vision stopped shaking.

"Congratulations on your first baby, Kuchiki-san!" Urahara announced, his arms flailing in the air as he smiled and waved his fan in one hand. Rukia blinked at him slowly and Ichigo aimed a punch at his face. The store owner caught the fist and turned it into a handshake saying, "Yes, congratulations to you, too, Kurosaki-kun!"

"W-what?" Rukia blinked at Urahara, "What are you talking about?"  
"Why, Rukia, this white butterfly, of course!" Urahara smiled, fanning the white butterfly on Ichigo's ear.  
"Stop that!" Ichigo swatted the fan away and Urahrara chuckled.  
"Chibichigo?"

Ichigo's eye twitched. Byakuya remained silent and Urahara looked at Rukia as if to ask, "What?"

"Stop calling him Chibichigo!" Ichigo told Rukia but was not looking at her.  
"Why not? She's mine!" Rukia sat up, "Come here, Chibichigo!"

The butterfly's wings opened and closed as if thinking.

"Yours?" Urahara chuckled behind his fan, "Seriously, Kuchiki-san, why won't you give his father a chance?"  
"Whose father?"  
"The butterfly's."

"The butterfly's…" Rukia was raising the eyebrow at the store owner, "… father."

Rukia thought he was weird but now she thought he had lost it. Urahara looked at Rukia and then at Ichigo and finally at Byakuya who merely shrugged. As if all questions answered, Urahara's shoulders dropped and a gloomy aura suddenly seemed to have come upon him as he murmured, "Why do I always have to explain everything around here?"

Moments of silence later, Urahara breathed in as Tessai brought out tea for the visitors and put a blanket around Rukia's shoulders.

"Okay, I'm no longer going to ask what Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san have been up to when they were left alone with each other one day, morning, afternoon, night or dawn or dusk…" Urahara waved with his fan, "I'll cut to the chase. Kuchiki-san you are pregnant with Kurosaki-kun's child."

Ichigo could clearly see the colour leave Rukia's face like his current inner being was desperately running away from his current seatmate, Kuchiki Byakuya. Moments later, her lower lip began to tremble and in an instant she released a high-pitched shriek that had all three men ducking their heads between their tight shoulders in recoil as the white butterfly flew around disturbed. Ichigo immediately grabbed her jaw, muffling whatever else she was supposed to screech and the butterfly slowly settled on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Now, moving on…" Urahara fixed his hat, "You might be wondering how I know that you are pregnant and that Kurosaki-kun is the father. That is simple. It is all because of this white butterfly, also known as Shiro Chou in Sereitei."

"Shiro Chou?" Rukia blinked.  
"Yes." Urahara nodded, folding his fan, "Shiro Chou is the soul of a child who was created but never born."  
"Created but never born?" Rukia blinked again.

"Yes, like children who were aborted or died before, during or right after birth." Urahara continued, "They are the souls who have had no experience whatsoever in the human world and therefore, are, in a way, incomplete."

Rukia nodded slowly.

"As soon as they die, they do not immediately turn into a White Butterfly. They first turn into Jigoku Chou or Hell Butterflies. If they are not claimed within thirty days, they permanently become Hell Butterflies. But if they _are_ claimed in said span of time, they become Shiro Chou or White Butterflies."

"Claimed?" Ichigo blinked, finding it strange like a soul sounded like some sort of baggage left and to be picked up at a counter.  
"Hmm, how to explain this…"  
"Perhaps you need diagrams?" Byakuya suggested.

Ichigo's heart skipped a beat and he deliberately shook his head as Rukia nodded hers.

"Ah, yes, yes…! Please do the honours, Kuchiki-taichou!"

What!

Wonderful, Sandal-Hat! Congratulations on encouraging Kuchiki-taichou to enhance his sense for atrocious art representation! In the back of his head, he was strictly telling his brain to keep his sanity put and make sure it doesn't run away from him. He was going to be a father and he would not let Byakuya's stupid scribbling deprive him of his fatherhood in the process.

Tessai had handed Byakuya with a notably large white board and colored markers. Ichigo gulped at the nightmare slowly being built before him. The sound of the pen being uncovered was like a horror background music to Ichigo but seeing it being used on a board by Byakuya was worse.

"First, let's discuss the difference of this happening to a human being." Urahara began.

"This is Chappy-kun." Byakuya was saying now. Rukia's eyes lit up and Ichigo swallowed hard to suppress a groan. The Captain had drawn a white bunny with a shirt, "He is a male human."

He's a _rabbit_, Byakuya! If you wanted a human, you could've just drawn _stick people_ and it would've been less disturbing!

"This is Chappy-chan." Byakuya said again, drawing to Chappy-kun's left another bunny wearing a dress, "She is a female human."

It's a _rabbit_, Byakuya! No matter how many times Ichigo looked at it, he was _not_ seeing a female _human_! The stupid thing even had a flower in its right ear! Oh, somebody_save him_! Couldn't he just skip this part of the lecture? Ichigo was sure he had already undergone enough sex education and porn to satisfy him in his lifetime. Now to use bunnies to bother his already implanted knowledge was going to reap him _nightmares_!

Had these two no mercy for him at all?

"You draw well, Kuchiki-taichou."  
"Thank you, Urahara-san."

Nope. They had no mercy at all.

"Now let's say, Chappy-kun and Chappy-chan fall and _make_ love." Urahara was the one explaining now. Byakuya had drawn a heart between Chappy-kun and Chappy-chan who were smiling rather_disturbingly_. Byakuya shaded in the heart with the red marker and wrote the word "make" on top of it.

Wow. He really sucked at this.

"As a result, if Chappy-kun doesn't shoot something _blank..._" Urahara chuckled, "… Chappy-chan will conceive a baby for nine months. While this is happening, a soul is produced from Sereitei to prepare for the coming baby."

Byakuya then used yellow markers to draw what were supposed to be sparkles.

"If all goes well, it is born as a human and becomes Chibi Chappy." Byakuya said and drew an equal sign beside Chappy-kun and Chappy-chan. Beside the equal sign, he drew a smaller bunny in jumpers.

Great, he mixed Art, Science, Math all in one! An artistic display of algebra you have there, Byakuya! Bunny variables were _so_ wonderful!

"But let us say that the Chibi Chappy dies before he is born for some reason."

Byakuya crossed out Chibi Chappy.

Wow, cancellation. Can't wait till he gets to the part where he discussed that the value of x will not change even if you change the artistic value of Chappy-chan's smile!

"Chibi Chappy will become a Hell Butterfly and fly back to Soul Society!" Urahara said.

Byakuya then drew a black butterfly on the upper right of the board. Judging by how often he saw these things, Ichigo thought Byaku-brat did a pretty good job turning it into a caricature. And then from the crossed out Chappy-chan, Byakuya drew broken lines towards the black butterfly he labelled as Jigoku Chou Chappy.

How to translate that?

Hell Butterfly Chappy.

What the hell!

"Any questions so far?" Urahara asked.  
"Yes, why are you torturing me like this?" Ichigo replied as he scratched his head.  
"What are you complaining for?" Rukia pouted, "They're making an effort to make us understand this well!"  
"You mean they're making _you_ understand this well!"

"Okay, so while this is going on, somewhere in Sereitei, there is a couple." Urahara said again and nodded at Byakuya.

"This is Shinigami Chappy-kun." Byakuya said and Ichigo's eyes wanted to gouge their selves out as Byakuya drew a white bunny in Shinigami clothes. For some reason, there was an orange sun-looking bush-thingie on top of the rabbit's head. "He is a male Shinigami."

That orange thing was really disturbing Ichigo.

"This is Shingami Chappy-chan." Byakuya said again and drew another bunny in black attire. This time, it had a weird bang that looked like…

Ichigo paused and from his inner head, he kicked Byakuya five hundred consecutive times.

Curse you and your _bunny variables_!

"That's me and…!"  
"No! That's Shinigami Chappy-chan and Shinigami Chappy-kun!" Rukia tweaked Ichigo's ear, "Now shut up and let them explain!"

"Moving on…" Urahara was the one speaking now, "Shinigami Chappy-kun and Shinigami Chappy-chan make love via their Shinigami forms."

Both Ichigo and Rukia gulped. Byakuya drew another heart between the two Shinigami Chappies and shaded it in with the red marker. But instead of writing "make", he wrote "made" instead.

Ichigo's inner self was giving Byakuya five hundred consecutive kicks in addition to the previous.

"Nobody knows how it happens but when their reiatsu coincide, they are able to attract a single Hell Butterfly." Urahara pointed with his fan as Byakuya drew a long arrow from the black butterfly to the red heart.

"In this situation, let's say Shinigami Chappy-kun and Shinigami Chappy-chan attract Jigoku Chou Chappy." Urahara nodded appreciatively at the drawing and Byakuya continued, "Jigoku Chou Chappy then becomes a Shiro Chou or a white butterfly."

Byakuya crossed out the black butterfly and drew a white one beside it and labelled it Shiro Chou Chappy.

White Butterfly Chappy.

It sounded like something from Sentai or Shoujo animé!

"If things go well between Shinigami Chappy-kun and Shinigami Chappy-chan, they will have Shinigami Chibi Chappy!" Urahara announced and Byakuya drew an equal sign beside the Shinigami couple and beside it, he drew a small bunny in Shinigami robes. This one had a black sun-looking bush-thingie.

Was it over?

_Somebody tell me the whole torture is over!_

"What do you mean if all go well?" Rukia blinked.

"I meant exactly what I said." Urahara said, opening his fan and fanning himself, "The Shiro Chou, no matter how white it seems, is something that had experienced death more than or before life so it is quite vulnerable. If it sees that its parents do not love each other or if it sees an unattractive environment, it will die and be gone forever."

"C-Chibichigo will die?" Rukia bit on the edge of the blanket.  
"Stop calling it Chibichigo already!" Ichigo pouted.  
"Yes, it will die." Urahara nodded.  
"Chibichigo!"

"Oh for the love of…!" Ichigo began but was not able to finish when Rukia flung his arms around him and hugged him by the waist as she wailed, "I don't want Chibichigo to go! Don't make Chibichigo go!"

"Rukia! First off, stop calling him Chibichigo!" Ichigo frowned but made no move to detach her from him, "And who ever said I was going to make him go?"

"Well, then, you'd better stop bullying me and make a good environment for little baby Chibichigo!"  
"I just said stop calling him Chibichigo!" Ichigo yelled.  
"See, that's not what I'd call _loving_!" Rukia looked up.

"And another thing…" Urahara added, "The Shiro Chou settles _only_ on the soul, body or gigai of either of its parents and no one else. Although normal humans would not be able to see it, if in any case it is left with someone else, it will die. The Shiro Chou must always be exposed to the reiatsu to at least one of its parents. Your reiatsu is like its food source. If the white butterfly ventures far enough from it, the Shiro Chou will die."

"How long will it take before we see the baby?" Ichigo asked, a bit excited as well.  
"It depends on you. Nobody really knows." Urahara shrugged, "There _is_ a time limit but nobody knows the exact span of time because it varies from one couple to another."

"Will Rukia have any of those pregnancy mood things?" Ichigo asked again. Rukia was still clinging on to him as she murmured coos of random things to the butterfly.

"Yes, of course." Urahara nodded.

"It is different for every woman but they generally share some things like being moody, emotional and attachment to a certain person or thing. The Shinigami form does not make her feel nauseous but when in a gigai, normal human pregnancy symptoms will ensue."

"But I have made a pill for the gigai's nausea!" Urahara closed his fan and Ichigo could see money signs forming in his eyes, "And since you're a personal friend of mine, I will give it to you for a low price!"

Ichigo released an exasperated groan. He had spent a lot on Chappy the Bunny merchandise and now he will have to spend on pregnancy things as well? Ichigo wanted to faint that instant.

Ichigo blinked.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo turned to Byakuya who only responded by looking at him. The Captain had been looking at his creation on the white board as he veered from his shoulder.

"Where's Renji?"

Where's Renji indeed!

At that moment, Renji was regaining consciousness and found a paper bag and a Hell Butterfly atop a large white stuffed bunny.

_MESSAGE: Carry all of the things you see here as soon as you get up and hurry to Urahara's Store. __We will take Rukia there. This is a direct order from your superior, 6th Squad Captain Kuchiki Byakuya._

Renji frowned and groaned, noticing the stuffed bunny beside him.

Groovy, even the stuffed animal was laughing at him.

- End of Chapter 3 -

* * *

Author: Sorry for the delay! I had to attend my grandma's birthday so I was only able to write at around, um, 4:00PM. Yeah, sorry.

THANKS for the hits and the faves and the reviews — Especially the reviews! I'm flattered to have more than 50 reviews for my two chapters. I am very, very happy! Hope you stay with me till the end of the fic as well as with my future fics!

If anyone noticed, an anonymous reviewer left (well what else but) a review… He named him self **chan-sempai**. I know him personally and he's a good friend of mine. Thanks for reading! I was thinking you never would. THANK YOU!

**Kohryu** made a fan art! Ichigo going half-vaizard! I'm going to upload it to my multiply account. The link is located in my profile! It is still uncolored and I'd be glad if anyone would offer to color it. When I upload the pic, it will have a WATERMARK so if you want to color it, please inform me and I'll give you the lineart!

Oh , and Byouin means "Hospital:.


	4. Whirlwind

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Four : Whirlwind**

* * *

"Rukio… Ruchigo… Ichia… Ichi… Chibichigo…"

While Rukia was busily rattling off baby names in her sleep, Ichigo was busily contemplating on how he was supposed to tell his father that he was going to be a _grand_father. Byakuya had agreed to sleep at Urahara's for that night only. He thoughtfully stroked her hair away from her face as he sat on the floor and she slept on his bed. The white butterfly rested on Rukia's ear and had its wings together, seemingly sleeping as well.

He was going to be a father.

Ichigo permitted a short smile to curve his lips.

There was probably something wrong with him and his way of thinking. While other teenagers of his age would resort to just _killing_ the child that would be the cause of their future's failure, he actually _wanted_ the baby. Being honest to his self, Ichigo sincerely wanted a baby after the night he shared with Rukia. It was not a whim of his. He really wanted a child — his and Rukia's.

Theirs.

"Oniichan!" Yuzu's voice came from downstairs, "Dinner's ready!"

"Coming!" Ichigo replied and gasped as Rukia moaned with her shoulders moving as she fidgeted. The orange-haired father-to-be smiled and muttered a small "Sorry" to her ear before breathing in her scent from her hair and leaving, locking the door.

"IIIICHIIIII—"

Here it comes…

"— G-OW!"

"Yes, good evening, pops." Ichigo said flatly, looking at his father whose face just met his foot. Isshin leapt back and grinned at Ichigo who shrugged.

Not so loud. My wife and son's sleeping. And, yes, Ichigo firmly believed it was a boy.

"Oh,_sheesh_, the both of you sit down already. I'm _starved_." Karin complained as she looked at them from her seat.

"Yeah, sorry." Ichigo walked cautiously beside his father who was still looking like he was going to pounce at his son any moment later. Honestly, this man had some kind of _thinking_ going on in his head. It didn't really hurt to be happy and dandy but his father was simply overdoing it.

"Whatchalookin' at me for, son? You got something to tell your dad?"

Ichigo gasped.

Must answer back before he gets suspicious!

"Because you look like you're going to attack me again, old man!" Ichigo hurried to his seat at the dining table, "So if there's anything I'd like to tell you, it'd be 'back off'!"

"Father, please take a seat before the food gets cold." Yuzu said, removing the potholders and the father promptly obeyed. The son was wary of the man as he strode behind him.

And then a quick poke to the head. Ichigo gasped.

"Got you!" Isshin sneered before quickly sitting.  
"Itadakimasu!"

"I got you back there, eh? Eh?" Isshin sneered at Ichigo again who was busily chewing his meal, "Well, it's okay, boy! I'm your father so it's fine if you learn a tad bit from my skills."

"What skill?" Ichigo reached out for the noodles with his chopsticks, "You just poked me and I let you do it."

_Wait, why did I let him do it?_

"You_let_ me?" Isshin exclaimed, "What a disgrace you are not even bothering to spare your father any effort to thank him for helping you become a man!"  
"A_man_?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows as he chewed.  
"Woah, I'm glad _I'm_ not a man." Karin cut in as she lifted a piece of meat towards her mouth.  
"Don't you worry, Karin, I will do my best to raise you into a wonderful lady!" Isshin announced, hitting his chest and closing his eyes, "I promise you that."

"Yay, Karin." Ichigo grinned at his sister who could not retaliate after choking on the meat she was supposed to swallow. Yuzu immediately offered her a glass of water, which she gobbled up in seconds. Karin coughed, teary-eyed from the choking as she glared at her father, "I'll _definitely_ pass on that one!"

"I have taken it upon myself to—" Isshin continued.

"NO!" Karin slammed her palms on the table. She knew very well that her father would by her frilly pink dresses and high-heeled shoes and atrocious ribbons and other accessories… all of which she despised like hell.

"If you have time to be worried about me this early then why aren't you bothered that your only son has no girlfriend!"

Ichigo dropped his chopsticks as he heard Isshin drew his breath inwardly, backing from Ichigo, his hands to his mouth as he exclaimed, "Oh my god, my dear son! Your sister is right!"

"Yay, Ichi-nii." Karin resumed eating and looked at Ichigo who was too bothered with watching out for what his father was going to do to even look at Karin.

Girlfriend? He was _way past_ the girlfriend thing! He was going to be a father and his own family was not being helpful! Well, not that they knew, but still!

"Ichigo…" Isshin seemed to have crawled to Ichigo's side and the son gulped as his father slithered around his chair, "Tell me. Are you gay?"  
"NO!" Ichigo hollered and closed his mouth, remembering that their noise might wake up Rukia. He gritted his teeth and mumbled something as his fingers busied themselves with his chopsticks.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Isshin asked, still closely beside him.  
"Why are you asking?"  
"Why won't you answer?"  
"Why do I have to answer?"

"My son is GAAAAAAAAAY!" Isshin flung his body away from Ichigo and threw himself crying on the floor.

"I'm not gay!" Ichigo glared.

"The tight clothing, the hatred towards my actions about your growth into manhood, the disinterest in porn and… the… lack of girlfriend…" Isshin sniffed and ran to Masaki's picture on the wall, "_Where_ did I go wrong, Masaki? Where!"

So what if he liked clothes that clung to his body? He was really not into those loose clothes! And his father's daily, random attacks at his son were to be considered as _assistance_ so that he could grow into a man? Ichigo immediately mentally listed it in his column of "what not to do when I become a dad". And since when has been the disinterest in porn become grounds for discerning gender crisis? It was not that he wasn't a man. It was just that he was not a _pervert_. Not because he didn't read porn like a madman after women for dear life meant he wasn't… curious… or able.

Impotency was clearly crossed out and he had a butterfly to prove it!

"I knew I shouldn't have exposed him to too much Shakespeare!" Isshin sobbed on the wall.

"Hey, what does Shakespeare have anything to do with this?" Ichigo frowned. Why was his father roping his favorite author into the mess? Shakespeare is definitely wholesome as compared to his father's porn collection.

"I'm not gay!" Ichigo insisted, "I _have_ a girlfriend!"

Isshin unglued his body of the wall and was immediately beside Ichigo who has now lost all interest in food. Karin and Yuzu blinked at Ichigo. Karin had stopped chewing halfway and Yuzu had her hands in her mouth.

"Is that true?" Isshin's eyes were wide, "Are you not bluffing? Are you not lying to prove to me something that is a lie?"  
"Screw you. Yes, it's true." Ichigo frowned, leaning away from his father.

"Do you really have a girlfriend?"  
"Yes."  
"A_real_ one?"  
"Yes!"

Rukia was a Shinigami and lived in a gigai at times but she _was_ real and not a figment of Ichigo's imagination. Unless, of course, thirteen squads with thirteen captains and the whole of what they were had all been figments of his imagination.

"With real boobs?"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo kicked Isshin who tumbled away. The older man ignored the violent response and hurried back beside his son.

"Is that… true?" Karin asked, not even continuing her chewing. A strawberry-red Ichigo nodded.  
"Oniichan…" was all that Yuzu was able to say.

"Is she _real_?" Isshin piped.

Oh, for the love of all that is manly!

"YES!" Ichigo bellowed, completely forgetting he had his wife and child sleeping upstairs, "I can give you a freaking grandchild with her, old man, so put a sock in it already!"

Karin choked on the meat she was supposed to swallow and Yuzu was too shocked to offer her a glass of water. Isshin's eyes widened and he straightened, taking several moments to look at his son. Ichigo wanted to bang his head on the table that instant. He wanted to dissipate. He wanted to lose consciousness. This would've been much easier if they _knew_ what the situation actually was.

"Ichigo." His father said firmly now.  
"What is it now?"

"Masaki!" Isshin was rubbing against Masaki's picture on the wall, "Your son does not know how to respect women! He is ashamed of his family!"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Oniichan, why haven't you introduced us to this girl?" Yuzu asked as their father continued to utter cries of randomness to his wife's picture.  
"I was supposed to…" Ichigo was pouting and then smirking, disappointed at how he had gotten himself into a situation like this, "I was waiting for the right time."

"And when is the right time? When you already have a _kid_?" Karin looked disappointed. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he watched her chew. He hated to admit it but in a way, his sister had just clearly spat out his current predicament without her knowing it.

Wonderful.

"Who is she, oniichan?" Yuzu blinked, "What's her name?"

Isshin seemed to have heard someone talk about treasure and he hurried back to his seat.

"R…" Ichigo stuttered, unsure if he was really going to be able to say her name and introduce her as his girlfriend, "R-Rukia."  
"Huh?" his whole family chorused as they closed in on him perhaps because he had said her name too lowly.  
"I… I said Rukia…" Ichigo could feel his sweat trickling down his back.  
"Rukia? Rukia what?" Isshin urged.

"K-Kuchiki… Rukia…"

"I_knew it_!" Isshin jumped up and Karin and Yuzu fell back to their seats. His father was now running in circles, his hands in the air, "It was that girl with her handsome brother! It was her!"

"Masakiiiiiiiiiii!" the overeager man ran and slammed onto the wall where his picture of his wife was pinned, "Our son is a man! I knew sending him to the bathroom with her would reap us grandchildren!"

"W-what, wait!" Ichigo got up from his seat, "We didn't…"

Well, at least not in the bathroom, damn it! Ichigo had refined tastes and he didn't want his first time to be in their own bathroom! But even before he could reminisce on his first night with Rukia, his youngest sister came up with one of her cute, brilliant ideas.

"Let's invite them to dinner."

Let's what—?

Ichigo gulped.

"Right! Right!" Isshin was now hugging his youngest daughter, "That's a wonderful idea my dear daughter! You've made daddy so proud!"  
"I have to admit, it's a good idea." Karin was the only one who was still eating.

What? Wait, no one say anything yet. His mind was still processing information. He was not ready for any more additional random ideas as of the moment.

"Rukia-chan and her brother and her whole family!"

Holy shit!

Kuchiki Byakuya!

He was going to _invite_ Kuchiki Byakuya to come dinner with him and his family? Oh, holy hell, what had he _done_!

_Kozo, your house is just a "bigger" box than your room._

Nightmare in-progress!

"Isn't this all of a sudden?" Ichigo asked.

"This is actually _too late_, boy!" Isshin had released his daughter and pointed accusingly at his son, "How long has she been your girlfriend? What is she like? Where did she come from? How _dare_ you even _think_ of being ashamed of your own family!"

"Are you ashamed of us, oniichan?" Yuzu asked, her head tilting innocently.  
"See? You've _scarred_ your sister's feelings!" Isshin broke out in tears.

_If there's anyone who's scarred around here, it's me._

"Sit down, boy, and tell her what she's like!" Isshin finally went back to his seat, "How are we supposed to say 'Ichigo told us so much about you' when the only thing you've told us was her name!"

"So much" was something broad and general when it was Kurosaki Isshin who was using the term. It might mean first meeting, first glance, first kiss, first fight, first base, second base… And all those sorts.

Ichigo groaned.

This has gotten out of hand… And can get even worse.

Karin was still eating. She was too hungry to partake in defending her brother or further stepping on his regressing sanity.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo was still trapped in his own cloud of "what-have-I-done" to even look at his father.

"Ichigo!"  
"Oniichan!"

Byakuya was coming over. What the hell did the freaking nobles eat for dinner? If that monster insulted his sister's cooking, he was going to make him _eat_ the kenseikan on his hair.

"Ichigo!"  
"Oniichan!"  
"Ichi-nii!"

How was he going to explain this to Rukia and Byakuya? How was he going to tell them to stay put? How was he going to handle damage control? How much damage should he expect in the first place? Maybe he could use that thing to make them forget. He could buy one from Urahara. Yes, even he bought it for four times the price. If it would save him then why not?

"Wake up, boy!"

Ichigo suddenly felt water on his face and body and he gasped, backing from the table in surprise as he looked at his clothes.

"You, geezer!" Ichigo wiped his face with his hands, "What was that for!"  
"You weren't talking! We thought you were dead!"

This man and his ideas. If Ichigo wasn't sure he was human, he'd say this man was a Shinigami from Sereitei... or the likes of that.

"Now start talking about her!"

"I'll have to change my clothes first." Ichigo started walking off, "You could've just slapped me. Sheesh."

Ichigo walked up the stairs and towards his room. His father was saying something Ichigo chose to ignore. He wanted to slap his face back and forth as he strode up the stairs but a bit of heaven made its way through his head when he neared his bedroom door. He could at least lie down on the floor and think with a clearer mind without the noises of his father and everything else.

Ichigo unlocked his bedroom door with a sigh.

Things had gotten from bad to worse.

Ichigo's slouched body straightened and his eyes widened upon seeing his bed empty. He immediately stepped into his room and closed his door before turning on the lights.

"Rukia?" Ichigo called as he slid the closet door open. She wasn't there. His room wasn't that big. Under the bed? No. Under his table? No. She was nowhere in his room. Ichigo looked around. The white butterfly was nowhere to be found, too. Ichigo gasped.

The window was open.

Ichigo looked at his room. Except for Rukia's sleeping body missing from his bed, the room was as he left it. There had been no traces of forceful anything and he had not heard anything strange from his room while he was at the table downstairs.

Two things: She left alone or she chose to "go with".

Ichigo looked out the window. She was not there. There were no traces to tell him which direction she headed for. What the hell… To top that off, he sucked at sensing reiatsu. What had gotten into that tiny head of hers to leave with no note whatsoever in the middle of the night?

And with the Shiro Chou to boot!

"Urgh." Ichigo bit his lip.

Only one option: He had to look for her.

"ICHIGO!" That was his father calling.

And deal with _him_ .

AT THE SAME TIME.

Screw it.

- End of Chapter 4 -

* * *

Author: I'm late! I'm sorry to all those who I haven't replied to! I have been trying my very best to read and reply to every review everyone does — especially those per-chapter reviews? I love you! It's one of the things I can do to show you how much I appreciate you reading and reviewing my stories. I am overwhelmed. Thank you for calling me an update goddess. I love you, guys. I've done my own art. I haven't scanned it, though. If anyone else wants to send me anything, please send it via Don't care how good or bad they are for as long as it's from "Oh My Gigai!" Thanks to those jars of cookies and brownies and chocolates you've been e-offering me. Mehehe… Goddess offerings? Lolz. Kidding! I'm not in over my head. I love you, guys! Thanks for the support! –hugs- I still have other surprises up my sleeve. I don't know if you see it coming but it will be coming. Mehe. I get lots of ideas from you guys. If you think the fic is good then it's all thanks to all of you and me. THANK YOU FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. A Myriad Of Flavors

**Oh My White Butterfly!**

By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Five : A Myriad of Flavors**

He was going to kill him and strangle him and grapple him and make sure he didn't live long.

But that would be after he got rid of the man in front of him.

"Okay, start talking." Isshin was saying now, "But before anything, Yuzu, Karin, go to your rooms."  
"B-but father!" Yuzu tried reasoning.  
"The boy and I have to talk. Man-to-man. Isn't that right there, eh?" Isshin raised his eyebrows.  
"But I want to hear about Rukia-chan!" Yuzu squealed, holding her hands together, "Please, father?"  
"Yuzu, my sweet, beautiful, little daughter, I understand you are concerned but daddy needs to give him…" Isshin's eyes lit up, "The talk."

"Oh, hell, no." Karin got up with no interest whatsoever in _the talk_. She took Yuzu by the wrist, storming off to their bedroom and swearing to Yuzu that this was for her own good and that she would thank her in the long run. Isshin smiled broadly as he watched his two daughters walk off and up the stairs.

"Now…" Isshin turned to the orange-haired young man who was seated across him in the living room, "…Where is Ichigo?"

Kon gulped and tugged at the collar of his shirt as he looked at the highly-interested facial expression of Ichigo's dad. Kon looked sideways and never thought he'd miss the days he was stuffed in the body of Bostafu.

"I'm talking to you, Kon." Isshin said again and Kon gasped as he fidgeted, "Where is Ichigo?"

"H-h-he's l-l-looking for R-R-R-Rukia-neesan." Kon replied. He had never heard himself stammer like that in his entire mod soul life. The scene of Kurosaki Isshin slicing Grandfisher flashed in his mind and inwardly, Kon shivered.

"Why? Isn't it too early or something? I mean, when I said I wanted to eat dinner with his girlfriend, I didn't mean _tonight_." Isshin shrugged.  
"What?" Kon blinked, "Girlfriend?"  
"Yes." Isshin nodded, leaning lazily on the sofa, "Ichigo said Rukia was his girlfriend."  
"That's not true. They're not… _that._" Kon pouted, his nervousness leaving him for the moment, "Neesan is not Ichigo's girlfriend."  
"What?" Isshin pushed himself and leaned forward, "What are you saying? Ichigo is making this up?"  
"A-ah! N-n-n-no, sir! I..." Kon stiffened, his hands patting his knees and he felt like he suddenly needed to pee.

"Hmm… You think Ichigo's just making us believe Rukia-chan is his girlfriend?" Isshin rubbed his chin, "But why would the boy do that? Could my son actually be gay?"

Kon gulped and stifled a laugh. Gay? Kurosaki Ichigo… was _gay_?

"Ah, well, none of that. I'll find out when I get to meet little Byakuya and Rukia-chan!" Isshin laughed, leaning back on the couch as he put his hands behind his head, "You go back to Ichigo's room and tell him I gave you the talk. I doubt he'd ask for details."

Kon smiled faintly and got up. Isshin watched the mod soul walk away in a manner so unlikely of his son. There was no way he would not recognize Kon from Ichigo. Ichigo stood in a more rigid manner and walked like _the man_, much like how his father did.

Isshin chuckled to himself.

Where could his son be now?

"Where could she be now?" Ichigo muttered to himself, darting hurriedly like an arrow towards Urahara's store.

That girl had taken herself and his son (her daughter, whatever) out to who-knows-where without telling him. The stupid midget could've left a note. She always left notes. Whenever she left, she'd bid him a good bye note with "Don't follow me" and all those jazz. But right now, when he _needed_ a note, she left him with _nothing_ but an open window!

Women!

What if that white butterfly got blown by the wind or they got attacked by Hollows? That white butterfly was like Zaraki Kenpachi's eye patch! It ate reiatsu! Although it didn't eat to much, it still fed on it! Perhaps he should carry the butterfly next time instead of leaving him with his Chappy-loving mother.

But even before Ichigo got to the store, he spotted her head. Yes, her head. He could recognize her anywhere. He went past her, stopped and ran back. The girl gasped as Ichigo jumped in front of her as she huffed.

"What happened to _you_?" Rukia blinked at Ichigo.  
"You're in no position to be asking questions." Ichigo put his hands on his waist, "Where have you been?"  
"To Urahara's."  
"For what?"

"I was hungry." She replied rather innocently, "I couldn't wait for you to bring me any food. Besides, I was looking for something sour. Urahara had a lot of sour food that made my face twist really randomly."

Wow, he had been worried about something so _trivial_. He should ask Byakuya to provide a refrigerator in his room since his sister had sudden food urges. It was normal but it was not very easy to deal with.

"Geez, Rukia, couldn't you have at least left me a note or anything?" he said, "You had me worried back there."  
"What were you worried about?" Rukia blinked.  
"Oh, wait, let's see…" Ichigo tapped his chin with his index finger before his eyebrows shot up and he glared, "Hollows, Arrancar, Shinigami, thugs and even the wind!"  
"What?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.  
"Or have you forgotten that you have a Shiro Chou on your ear!" Ichigo pointed at the butterfly and Rukia slapped his hand away.  
"I told you not to point at her! Its bad manners!" she glared.  
"You can't carry him around without me knowing where you're going!" Ichigo glared back.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm his father!" Ichigo grabbed her wrist, "Now, come with me. We're going home. We have a lot to talk about!"  
"But, Ichigo!" Rukia complained, pulling Ichigo back. The Shinigami Representative paused and looked over his shoulder.

"I want some ice cream."

Oh, for the love of…

"I'll buy you one when we get home."  
"I want one now!" she screeched at him.  
"I'm in my Shinigami body, you midget!" Ichigo complained and proceeded to drag her home, "At least let me get back into my body!"  
"No!" Rukia shot back, "I want ice cream now!"

Rukia leapt and sent a kick to his head. Ichigo caught her foot and shifted her so that she was on his shoulders. The girl gasped and began to kick out of Ichigo's arm to no avail. Ichigo then flash stepped back to his dark room where he found Kon waiting for him.

"Ice cream!" Rukia insisted as Ichigo put her on the bed.

"Any problems?" Ichigo looked at Kon who immediately shook his head.

"Good." Ichigo nodded and used his Shinigami Representative badge on Kon. The soul candy bounced out of the body where Ichigo then entered. After that, he picked up Kon and put him inside Bostafu.

"Ichigo!" Rukia and Kon chorused.  
"All right, I'm buying you ice cream already!" Ichigo groaned and Rukia smiled.

"Ichigo!" Kon slapped him with his stuff paw and Ichigo looked flatly at the stuffed animal, "I have to a—"

"Later." Ichigo dropped Kyon and ran out of his room and towards the kitchen. He remembered they had some ice cream stocked in the freezer. He opened it, dismayed that it had none and had to run out to the nearest 24-hour convenience store to get Rukia her ice cream.

Cookies and cream, mocha fudge, chocolate, vanilla, rocky road…

Too many flavors! What was he to buy?

The strawberry one? The vanilla?

Ichigo was hoping they had anything in the shape of a rabbit but then there was none. The sales clerk was looking weirdly at him as he scratched his head while eyeing the frozen treats. Frustrated, he grabbed one drumstick per flavor and bought them all.

Byakuya was going to have to pay for this.

He had received a surprised look from the lady when he laid out the ice cream on the counter to pay for them. He could not blame her. Well, it wasn't her business anyway so why'd he care.

So armed with twenty different flavored ice cream drumsticks in a plastic bag, Ichigo ran for his house before Rukia got any ideas to go someplace else with his son. He got back as fast as he could. It was dark but he could see she was pouting at him for taking so long. But he was able to pacify her with his peace offering — the bag full of ice cream.

Looking like a five year-old on Christmas, Rukia did not know what to take first. Her hand finally darted out for the strawberry-flavored ice cream before telling him to take the rest into the freezer. Ichigo sighed but did as he was told. He took a detesting Kon and placed him in Yuzu's bedroom for _his_ sake before proceeding to the freezer. After making sure all of the "frozen treasures" were safely hidden behind plastic containers, he returned to his room with the cookies and cream drumstick.

"Aw, I was supposed to eat that next!" she frowned at him but he continued to wolf down on the cone as he closed the door and walked towards her.

"You can at least let me have a taste." She said.

Glutton.

But he sat beside her on the bed and offered her the ice cream. She licked off the cone and she giggled. She looked at Ichigo as if to ask permission and he nodded. She giggled again, licking on the ice cream again. Rukia then began talking to the butterfly about random things. She was whispering and Ichigo could not understand what she was talking about as he eventually wolfed down his ice cream. Rukia had to attend to her ice cream before it melted and seeing her tongue dart out to taste off the pink sweetness of the frozen delight made him shiver.

It was going to take some time before she was able to finish the whole thing up.

He looked at the butterfly and then at Rukia. He gulped.

Ichigo wanted to do something.

Could that butterfly see them do things? Ichigo regretted that he had not asked Urahara if the thing had eyes or that if it remembered anything after birth. But he could not help it anymore. His body was something with hormones.

Ichigo slowly drew his head closer and licked at her ice cream the same time she did. Their tongues touched a bit and both of them backed. Rukia was shocked as he looked at him but he just looked at her as if saying, "Another go?" The Shinigami girl did not say anything but stared and after a few moments, returned to attending to her ice cream, which was already melting.

With no hesitation whatsoever, Ichigo drew closer again and Rukia drew away from the ice cream. But Ichigo wasn't after what she thought. The boy grabbed her wrist and licked the ice cream off her fingers. Rukia was unable to suppress as she watched him in the dimness of his room.

Ichigo looked up at her when he was done and he smiled when he saw her blushing. He touched her face and kissed her lips. The tinge of sweetness from the ice cream was still there but she was warm nonetheless. He was in the middle of his ecstasy when she suddenly broke off and slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" Ichigo complained, rubbing his head as he watched her hurriedly eat the ice cream. But she was still blushing and Ichigo grinned inwardly.

"What are you so flustered for?" Ichigo asked.  
"Who's flustered?" Rukia denied, hurrying up to finish the ice cream, "I just don't want you doing silly things in front of Ichi."

Ichi?

"Ichi?"  
"Well, she's my first daughter and your name has Ichi in it so it makes sense."

_You and your logic never ceases to surprise me_.

"What happened to Chibichigo?" he asked with a grin.  
"She's not my pet!" Rukia pouted and got up to throw the wrapper, "If you can think of something else then let me hear it."  
"Well, let's name him…"  
"Her!" Rukia corrected as she walked towards him.  
"No,_him_." Ichigo shifted so that he was lying properly on the bed.  
"Ichi is a girl!" Rukia stood by the bed and had her arms on her waist.

No use arguing with this woman so although Ichigo just shrugged in response, he was still insisting deep inside that the butterfly was a girl.

"Rukia." Ichigo said, "My father wants to meet you."  
"What?" her hands lowered, "Why?"  
"I said…" Ichigo began as Rukia sat down on the bed, "… that you were my girlfriend."

Rukia smiled.

"Why so flustered?" she asked.  
"Who's flustered?" Ichigo pouted, extending his arms and pulled her gently so that he was beside him on the bed.

"What else did he say?" Rukia asked as she looked up.  
"Well, he wanted to meet your brother."  
"Niisama!" Rukia exclaimed with her eyes widening. Ichigo nodded.

"Is that a good idea?" she blinked, biting a finger.  
"Don't know." Ichigo replied, tucking her hair behind her ear as he watched the Shiro Chou's seemingly glowing wings open and close.

"Does your father know I'm pregnant?" Rukia asked again.  
"No." Ichigo replied thoughtfully adding, "At least, not yet."  
"How will we tell him without saying we're Shinigami?" she snuggled closer, "It's not like the gigai will have a large tummy."  
"It won't?" Ichigo lifted his head in disbelief, "Are you serious?"  
"Of course, it won't. _I'm_ pregnant. Not the gigai. Shinigami can switch from one gigai to another, remember?" Rukia reasoned.

"Then I'm going to miss the baby kick!?" Ichigo burst out in an even greater disbelief as if he had been deprived of something that was his, "How could this _happen_ to me!"

Rukia frowned and kicked Ichigo on the chest. With that move she was up and out of bed. Ichigo squirmed, looking up as his wife frowned at him, "There, I've kicked you. Just tell me if you want some more."

"Where are you going?" he called after her as he rubbed his chest.  
"To bed. Where else?" she answered, opening the closet door.  
"Aren't you going to sleep beside me?" Ichigo blinked.

Rukia got in the closet and gave him one final look before firmly saying, "No."

And the closet door went shut.

Ichigo's mouth remained open and he groaned as his head hit the pillow again.

"Me and my big trivial mouth." He murmured to himself and tossed to lie on his side, "And my trivial, moody wife."

- End of Chapter 5 -

* * *

Author: Whee! Chapter 5! This chapter implicationally answers several questions of yours… I hope. And I hope I didn't give too much away! –grins- Thanks for the three-layered cake that was e-given to me. –wipes icing off face- Seriously, people, how do you know what I like?

Anyway, I had a headache and it took me more than five freaking hours before I could finish this chap. Sorry. No longer the update goddess, eh?

Oh, and I have put up my own fanart of Rukia, Chappy and Chibichigo! It's in my multiply account. Link located in my profile! –snickers- The hand and arm are not good. I know. I did it around midnight. Sorry for the lameness.

As for the baby's name, I'm open for suggestions!! If there's any of you who'd like to suggest an IchiRuki-ish baby name or a baby name that suits the story then by all means, PM me. Somebody suggested the name "Ichi" and I'm not telling you who. Please don't suggest the name via review. Please PM me or e-mail me. My e-mail add is on my profile page. Hope you like this chap and please review!


	6. We Would Like To Invite You, Too

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Six : We Would Like To Invite You, Too**

* * *

Ichigo moaned as he came to his senses not feeling his left arm early the next morning. He looked and found Rukia snuggled beside him and lying on his arm.

What happened to "no"?

Her arm was on his chest and, mind you, his shirt was pulled up and he smiled, wondering where _else_ her hand had gone. Ichigo blinked at the butterfly that was resting on his chest as its wings moved slowly as if just waking up.

"Ohayou, um…" Ichigo then realized he had not decided on what to call his son, "… Well, Ohayou, Ichi."

The Shiro Chou's wings opened and closed slowly but in a wider pace and Ichigo assumed it was yawning. He smiled inwardly, finding it funny that he was able to figure out how white butterflies think.

Maybe his parents were Shinigami and he had been a white butterfly himself?

Oh, hell. Ichigo shook his head.

"Rukia." He whispered softly and her head only moved slightly with a short moan.

"Mkia…" he muttered, his lips nibbling on her ear and tugging it upward as she slept. Rukia's nose wrinkled and her peaceful face turned into a frown. Ichigo continued to tug and her hand came up to slap him but it landed like a dead limb on his face.

"Mkia,hethup." Ichigo insisted, pulling on her ear using his lips. Rukia groaned and he could feel her hand move around his face as if searching for something. And in a sudden movement, Rukia pinched and twisted on Ichigo's nose. The orange-haired young man then suppressed a shout and clamped Rukia's ear between his teeth.

"OW!" Rukia's eyes snapped open and she was awake in an instant as she fell of the bed. The white butterfly's wings flapped but it did not leave Ichigo's chest.

Sorry if we disturbed your breakfast, li'l Shiro Chou.

Ichigo chuckled, watching his wife get up from the floor and she sat up, rubbing her back. He chuckled again as she turned her morning-haired head to look at him and he offered her a hand to help her up. The small girl looked at his hand and looked at him. With a pout, she took his hand, pulled him down towards her and a foot landed on his face.

Aggressive as always.

"Ohayou, Ichigo." Rukia said, still holding his hand.

Ichigo groaned against his wife's foot as half of his body was on his bed. The white butterfly fluttered above them and Rukia looked up, immediately releasing her husband.

"Sakuraaaa!" she called and the butterfly drifted towards her and landed on its usual spot — her ear, "O-ha-yo-u, Sakura!"

Sakura? Ichigo straightened as he sat on the bed.

"I thought his name was Ichi." Ichigo rubbed his face.  
"My Niisama uses Sakura petals and Sakura means cherry and your name is a homonym for a fruit so it makes sense." She reasoned.

Now what did "make sense" mean to her? If their child grew up to be someone with an identity crisis, Ichigo would not be surprised. But if his son grew up to be bi-sexual, he did not know to what measures he would resort to just to be able to cope up with the situation.

"You can't call him Sakura." Ichigo reasoned as he stretched, "It's too girly for a son."  
"She's a _daughter_!" Rukia glared.  
"Son!"  
"Daughter!"

"Son! Stop confusing him!" Ichigo pouted as he got up and Rukia merely ignored him and got up as well. But the silence didn't last long when both heard thumping feet towards them. Ichigo, who was closer to the closet, slid the door open and Rukia jumped in.

The startled Shiro Chou fluttered away. Rukia and Ichigo gasped at the white little butterfly fluttering in random patterns above them. Rukia was suppressing a scream as Ichigo did several weird gestures to tell the Shiro Chou to get in the closet.

The knob twisted.

"Ichigo!" Isshin's voice came from beyond the door, "Unlock your door in three before I break in on you, boy!"

Oh, that may or may not be a joke. This was Kurosaki Isshin, father of Kurosaki Ichigo. He was someone who would do what you think he'd never do! So right now, if anyone thought he wouldn't break the door down, chances are, he _will_.

Seriously, his father just might be a walking talking Soul Society. When you expect a surprise, there isn't any but there are efforts to catch you off guarded.

"One!"

Ah! He's counting! Hurry up, mind! Think! Think!

The butterfly flew higher. Ichigo slapped his forehead and Rukia opted to get out of the closet but Ichigo firmly signaled her to stay put. Being caught with a white butterfly in his room was fine. But being caught with his girlfriend in his room was not very attractive and was rather suggestive… Conclusive, even, if you put his father in the picture.

"Two!"

Ah, wait! No! Hold it!

No more choice!

Ichigo slid his closet door closed and ran towards his door before his father could even think about ramming it.

"Three!"

Ichigo grabbed the knob just in time and the door swung open.

"GYAUGH!" was the only thing Ichigo was able to say upon his chest meeting his fathers shoulder that were supposed to rammed the door but rammed Ichigo instead. Ichigo fell back first and his father ran past him, and stopped as if he were a screeching car. Ichigo could still see the Shiro Chou fly around his room so before it went out somewhere, Ichigo immediately closed the door with his foot.

"This is aggravating!" Ichigo complained. Isshin paused and looked at his son who still hadn't gotten up from his lying position on the floor.

"What?"

The white butterfly seemed to have calmed down and settled on the small hole on his closet door. Poor startled thing was probably looking for his mother. If this incident resulted to his son having a heart condition or asthma then he knew who to blame.

Thanks a lot, _grandpa_.

Ichigo got up and pouted.

"What is it, old man?" He growled at his father.

Ichigo had disposed of saying "This better be good" since it was, most probably, _not_ good. Why? Because you can not use Kurosaki Isshin and good or normal in the same sentence! Logic did not allow it!

"This, son!" Isshin pulled something out of his pocket. Ichigo was able to smell it even before he could see it. The orange-haired boy looked at the thing his father was handing to him. It was a pink envelope, no, erase that. It was a pink scented envelope that had laces, which were glued on most probably by Yuzu.

_To Kuchiki Rukia-chan and Brother_

"What the hell is this?" Ichigo took the envelope and turned it around to open it.  
"Don't open it, you fool!" Isshin motioned to slap Ichigo, "Do you see your name on it? Why are you opening it?"  
"Sheesh." Ichigo's shoulders dropped, "I need to open it to make sure you didn't put anything funny in it."

"It's not funny!" Isshin was now doing a weird pose, "Yuzu, Karin and I made that early, early this morning! It's a dinner invitation to Rukia and her family! Yuzu thought pink would be appropriate since Rukia-chan is a girl!"

That must have meant he woke up his daughters early in the morning and pestered them to do the stupid invitation with him. He just _had_ to rope the little girls into his silly antics.

Family effort.

Ichigo just _loved_ his dad. Oh, god.

"You just wrote Rukia-chan and brother." Ichigo pointed as he held the envelope up. Isshin blinked and leaned forward to see. And then he shrugged, took a pen from his pocket and scribbled on the paper. Isshin then straightened with a triumphant look on his face and Ichigo sighed again before slowly turning the envelope to see what his father had done.

_To Kuchiki Rukia-chan and Brother and Everyone else_

And Everyone Else? Was he trying to invite the whole Kuchiki Clan, all of the nobles' family or the whole Gotei 13? Why couldn't he have written Kuchiki Rukia and Family? See? Now you can't use Kurosaki Isshin and the word proper in the same sentence!

Ichigo smirked and glanced at his closet. The Shiro Chou was still there, trying to penetrate the solid door. Its wings opened and closed rather slowly, as if crying. Ichigo gulped and turned to his father.

"Fine, I'll give it to her."  
"Make sure you do and make sure you call us as soon as you get the response."

Ichigo nodded. He had a son to feed reiatsu so it would be more than just helpful if he could get his father to leave now.

"How long have you been dating this girl?"  
"Quite some time."  
"How long is some time?"  
"Why do I even have to _tell_ you!" Ichigo was half-groaning.

"Did you already have, you know…" Isshin scooted towards Ichigo and whispered "Which base have you gotten with her, Ichigo?"

Ichigo could feel red rushing up his cheeks and even to his ears and forehead. His father just _knew_ how to make him change color. Was this the whole reason for his name being "strawberry"?

"THAT'S IT! Now get out already!" Ichigo yelled and pointed towards the door. Isshin blinked and was about to say something when something else caught his eye.

A white butterfly was fluttering from the closet and towards his son. Isshin's eyes widened as he looked at the Shiro Chou perch on Ichigo's shoulder.

White butterfly. White butterfly. White butterfly.

Isshin drew in a large swig of breath as he clasped his hands together. Ichigo was now backing, sensing that his father was about to do something disturbingly mushy.

Whatever you do, don't hit the butterfly. Don't hit the butterfly. Don't hit the butterfly!

"ICHIGO, YOU'VE MADE ME SO PROUD!" Isshin immediately burst out in tears and the boy was too shocked to even react to the bear hug his father was giving now. Ichigo could see the Shiro Chou in his shoulder and he did not want to move violently to startle it further. It was feeding on his reiatsu to stabilize itself. Ichigo could tell somehow and right now, his father was not exactly helping.

"Let go of me, old man!" Ichigo grunted, trying to push his way out of his father's heavy arms. Isshin released the boy and grabbed him by the shoulders, missing the white butterfly a good distance. But that was enough for a gasp to escape his lips.

"I'm looking forward to meeting Rukia-chan again." Isshin's eyes were streaming tears, "I'm so proud of you, son."

His father sniffed.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Perhaps he could see the butterfly? Even if he did, his father did not know shit about Soul Society so what the hell? And why was he so happy all of a sudden? Did he immediately assume that he had gotten a "home run" with his "girlfriend"? Well, that's absolutely…

Absolutely true.

But that wasn't for the world to know and the world included his father… at least for now.

"I'm not hentai." Ichigo glared at his father, "And Rukia is not hentai, too!"

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Isshin broke into wails of joy as he chose to crush his son in another bear hug. Ichigo wore his eyes wide. If the butterfly had not been in his shoulder, he would have resorted to kicking his father right out of his bedroom. But, no. The butterfly was right there, being missed by his father's limbs. Ichigo was close to sure that if this "nearly-hitting-my-butterfly" situation continued for a few more minutes, he just might collapse from a heart attack.

"I said stop it old man!" Ichigo managed to say, "Stop it or I'll kick you! I'm going to be late!"

"Ah, my son!" Isshin finally released Ichigo who was now looking like he had been molested. His shirt was somewhat twisted and his hands lifted the waistband of his shorts, which were coming off from all the squeezing his father had done to him.

"Out. Now." Ichigo said in a cold, threatening voice.

Isshin sniffed with a smile on his face.

"Your mother would've been so proud!"

"I SAID OUT!" Ichigo glared, pointing towards the door and the father happily skipped towards said door as he hummed. Ichigo looked at his father like he was something else. Had he swallowed a Chappy the Bunny Soul Candy? If he had then, Ichigo would rather have his father back… seriously. The man opened the door lightly and continued to hum as he skipped out. Isshin left Ichigo one last smile before his head disappeared behind the closing door. Ichigo was about to release a sigh of relief when he heard his father screaming.

"MY SON IS NOT GAY! MY SON IS NOT IMPOTENT! MY SON IS NOT A VIRGIN!"

Oh, for crying out loud… literally!

Out of instinct, Ichigo grabbed the doorknob and ran out and sent his father a hard kick from behind. The son then did not wait for whatever it was that his father would say and immediately ran back to his room and locked the door.

"Stupid old man." Ichigo huffed. Even though everything his father said was true, Ichigo still had some sense of self-preservation left. And, mind you, he had a reputation to protect and announcing to the world that he was not impotent and no longer virgin was not part of it.

Ichigo grunted and looked at the butterfly on his shoulder, "You okay, son?"

The Shiro Chou opened its wings.

"Good." Ichigo nodded at it, "That was your grandfather out there. I won't treat you like that when you grow up so promise me you won't be like him either."

The butterfly's wings fluttered and circled Ichigo's head.

"What?" Ichigo was looking at the insect that landed on his other shoulder, "What's so funny?"

"What happened?" Rukia opened the closet door and hopped out, "Where is she?"

The Shinigami girl ran towards Ichigo and looked up to see the butterfly on his shoulders. She sighed and then smiled before gently poking the butterfly's wings with her nose. Ichigo smiled as well and kissed Rukia on the forehead.

"What happened?" Rukia asked Ichigo as they walked away from the door.  
"Here." Ichigo held out the pink invitation.

"So_this_ is what I smelled!" Rukia exclaimed and took the envelope. Ichigo watched as Rukia unsealed the envelope and proceeded to stand right next to her to see what his father had done or written. Rukia's fingers took out another pink cardboard. Ichigo's family picture was on the left side complete with matte. The make-do invitation had white petals drawn on the edge and ribbons on four corners. Nowhere close to perfect but if Byakuya insulted it then Ichigo would make sure Byakuya met all of his fingers — closed.

And on the right of the cardboard was the dreaded message:

_We would like to invite you to come over at our house to have dinner with us tomorrow night so that we may be able to meet my son's girlfriend Kuchiki Rukia and her family. We look forward to meeting you!_

_From the Kurosaki Family_

That was it? His father had gone to so much trouble to create a formal invitation to write something only _half_ formal in it? And with their picture no less! Why did there have to be a picture in the first place? He didn't even state the address or the time or the exact date. What was his father thinking?

"How sweet!" Rukia smiled at Ichigo as she put the invitation back in the envelope.

What?

"I'm going to meet your family and they made an invitation for me and Niisama!" she squealed at him, "Aren't you excited?"

Kurosaki Isshin and Kuchiki Byakuya under one roof to share random topics over dinner. Oh, wow.

Ichigo was excited for one hell of mayhem.

Must think up damage control.

"What am I going to wear?" Rukia gasped.  
"Byakuya can buy you one." Ichigo shrugged, "But right now, we should get ourselves ready for school."

"Did you hear that, Sakura?" Rukia was looking at the butterfly on Ichigo's shoulders, "Even parents have to go to school so you make sure you grow up to be a nice and well-learned student in the Academy."

"What?" Ichigo blinked.  
"What do you mean what?" Rukia looked at Ichigo, "She's part of the Kuchiki clan so she's going to have to study in the Academy."  
"No, he's part of the Kurosaki clan now." Ichigo shook his head, "He's going to my school as well."  
"In a _gigai_!?" Rukia blasted, "Ichigo, she is Kuchiki!"  
"No, Kurosaki!"  
"Kuchiki!"  
"Kurosaki!"

"Fine, she'll attend both then!" Rukia pouted and stormed off towards the closet to change, "And I want to eat ramen for breakfast."

Ichigo rolled his eyes away as the closet door closed. He was about to prepare himself when it slid open again.

"No, wait, I think I'd like sushi."

And the closet closed again.

Ichigo shook his head and looked at the Shiro Chou.

_Don't ask me why I love her. I just do._

- End of Chapter 6 -

* * *

Author: Chapter 6! Isshin gets the drift and is now an excited grand daddy! Yay, for Isshin! Now let's see how it turns out when he meets Byaku-boy! Yay!

And w00t for us! I have received baby names! All of them are wonderful and someone even came up for explanations for them! All cute and logical! I can't decide! –is excited-

Anyway, thanks for reading, everyone! I love you all! And I'm so happy with how this is all turning out for all of us! I'm sorry if I have failed to reply to some of your reviews but I swear I make it a point to try my best and reply! Five chapters and a hundred reviews. Thanks so much! YOU'VE MADE ME SO HAPPY! BANKAI TO US ALL!


	7. Good Morning, Kurosaki Ichigo

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Seven : Good Morning, Kurosaki Ichigo**

* * *

Ichigo looked dumbly at himself holding three pastel-colored cotton candy bags in one hand and his schoolbag in the other. Rukia was walking beside him as she savored the sweetness of the treat on her tongue. She had strictly told him not to eat any of the ones he was holding and Ichigo looked thoughtfully at the white butterfly resting atop the cotton candy Rukia was attacking.

The Shiro Chou wasn't eating but maybe it was attracted to its color and sweetness.

If anyone saw this white butterfly atop a cotton candy, it would be something so… unique. Rukia had cleverly worn a clip with a white butterfly on her hair just to be safe. For a while, it bothered their Shiro Chou and it refused to land on any of them but after some (much, actually) explanation, the white butterfly perched back on Rukia's ear.

Ichigo continued to walk with her towards school. He found it odd why he had not named his son yet. Perhaps he should just really name him Ichi since he _is_ his first-born. Well, he'd like to have his son named after something strong. How about a sword? Ken… And Ichi…

Ken'ichi.

Perfect.

"What are you grinning to yourself for?" Rukia was looking at him as she handed him the stick where the cotton candy used to be.

"I just figured out a name for my son." Ichigo took the stick and dumped it in the trash bin at the corner.  
"You mean _daughter_."  
"No,_son_."  
"Daughter! Now give me the cotton candy!" Rukia pouted. The white butterfly fluttered and landed on the purple cotton candy.

"See? Akemi wants the purple one!" Rukia pointed, "Give it to me?"

"What happened to Sakura?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he handed the purple treat to Rukia who immediately tore the wrapping off. The Shiro Chou fluttered in circles above the cotton candy and seemed very excited itself. The moment the transparent plastic was off, Akemi, er Ken'ichi, er, it landed on the cotton candy even before its mother tasted it.

"Well, Akemi means beautiful." Rukia said halfway as she felt the sugary delight melt in her mouth, "So it makes sense."  
"His name is not Akemi."

Rukia stopped and looked at Ichigo, "What?"  
"His name is Ken'ichi." Ichigo stopped as well.

Rukia remained glued to the road. Ichigo had finally came up with a name?

"Ken'ichi?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "It took you how many long nights before you could figure out the name for your child?"  
"Well, at least I don't change what I call him!"  
"Her!"  
"No, him!"

The butterfly seemed to be too busy with the cotton candy's appeal to even care about its parents bickering over its gender. Its wings opened and closed slowly as if taking pleasure in the sweetness, softness and colorfulness of the place it had landed on. Ichigo and Rukia had continued walking now and the girl then attended to wolfing the sweet cotton candy again.

"If it's a boy, we could name him after Niisama." Rukia said absently.  
"Have you gone _mad_!" Ichigo blasted at her and she began to laugh, as if expecting such a response from him.

Kurosaki Byakuya.

Oh, dear lord, the nightmares!

But at least she was considering that the butterfly might be a boy. Ichigo wouldn't want a girl because he was afraid he'd spoil her. It took Rukia's strategically implied pouts and puppy dog eyes for him to succumb to her so he could only imagine how his "little girl" could easily wrap him around her little finger. And besides, he did not want his "little girl" to marry or even to accept suitors… He just might scare off any potential boyfriends by kicking them and beating them senseless.

"Ichigo."

The boy looked and to his surprise, the cotton candy was _no more_. And his Ken'ichi had landed on the blue cotton candy. Was the little insect _not_ eating? He had only busied himself in thought and the next thing he knew, the cotton candy was gone. And even if his "son" helped out in wolfing down the sugar, Ichigo doubted his size would do much.

"Are you eating any of this, Ken'ichi?" Ichigo asked the butterfly as he handed the blue cotton candy to Rukia.

"I said her name is Akemi!" Rukia insisted as the butterfly fluttered on the pink cotton candy Ichigo was holding. Rukia blinked, "You want to give that to your dad?"

The butterfly seemed to have hopped.

"Aww, my little girl loves her daddy, doesn't she?" Rukia giggled, clutching onto Ichigo's arm.  
"He's a _boy_."  
"Oh, shut up and start eating that before she cries."

And here he was thinking _he'd_ spoil the "little girl".

Ichigo unpacked the cotton candy thoughtfully as the seemingly excited butterfly rested with flapping wings on his nose. Ichigo thought he heard it say, "Hurry up! Hurry up!"

Oh, geez, his Ken'ichi just might be a girl…!

So with orange hair on his head and pink cotton candy on his lips, Ichigo walked alongside Rukia, who was still holding onto his arm. He was careful about his Shiro Chou on his cotton candy since the little thing would change its mind every three minutes and rest or Rukia's cotton candy and then his and then Rukia's and then his… Until both of them had to look for the nearest drinking fountain to quench themselves from the sweetness in their throats.

Ichigo realized that simply walking with Rukia (she was not holding onto him) made a whole impact all by itself. He was only known for his orange hair, his street fighting skills and nothing else. Rukia, on the other hand, was half as popular because of her handsome, sexy, wondrous, fangirls-are-so-gonna-rape-you superstar brother, Byakuya. As Ichigo and Rukia strode down the halls and towards their classroom, they had more than just ten pairs of eyes looking at them and Ichigo did not want to find out what they muttered about.

Embarrassed? Maybe a little but ashamed, hell no. Ichigo reminded himself that there was once a random young man who said he could ask Kuchiki Rukia out and failed. And said random young man decided to drag her (she was so small after all), went home bleeding and came to school three days after recuperating. Ichigo did have quite an ego (who didn't?).

Oh, yes, I _am_ walking with that Byaku-brat's sister and you can't do anything about it! Woohoo!

And look, that butterfly's my son!

What? That last sentence sounded wrong.

"ICHIIIIII—"

"Yes, good morning, Keigo." Ichigo side-stepped, sending Keigo's already flying body even farther. Ichigo shrugged and turned to Mizuiro and greeted him as well.

"Good morning, Kuchiki-san!" Keigo smiled.  
"Good morning, Kojima-kun!" Rukia smiled and continued inside the room only to be bombarded by pairs of eyes looking strangely at them.

What?

Was it just him or they all looked weirdly at them? Was Ichigo going paranoid? It seemed everyone was looking at and talking about them. He glanced at Rukia who did not give a hoot about what was going on, if indeed there was something going on.

_Ooookay, Ichigo. Calm down. Rukia is the only one having pregnancy syndromes and not you. It's just you. Everything is fiiiiiiine._

"Good morning, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime was waving.  
"Good morning, Inoue-san!" Rukia waved back.

The ginger-haired girl trotted towards Rukia as she and Ichigo went towards their respective seats.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime smiled.  
"Good morning, Inoue."

Ichigo looked down beside him and found Ishida who was staring right at him.

"Yes, thank you. Good morning to you, too, Ishida." Ichigo waved. The Quincy was still looking up from where he was seated, fixed his glasses and nodded.  
"Why are you giving me a weird stare?" Ichigo asked.  
"I thought I felt a weird reiatsu." Ishida shrugged, "I thought it was coming from you."

"Araaaa, Kuchiki-san, that is a very cute butterfly you have there!" Orihime exclaimed. Rukia wore the clip on her _left_ ear but Inoue was pointing at her _right_ ear… and that was where the Shiro Chou was.

"You mean _this_?" Rukia pointed with a giggle to the left side of her head and Inoue blinked dumbly. There were two butterflies! And she wondered if Rukia was able to see the one on her right ear. The one on her right ear looked perfectly alive and _glowing_.

Ichigo gasped and proceeded to hurry towards Rukia before Inoue could say anything more. Ishida followed with his eyes and gasped as well.

"No, I meant _this one_." Orihime pointed at Rukia's left ear, "This one. It moves and it glows and…"

"Orihime." Ishida's low voice made everyone look as he approached. It was not the way he said it but the fact that he called _someone_ by name was rather amusing. Realizing this, a pinkish hue rose up his cheeks and he cleared his throat before approaching and putting Orihime's hand down.

"Is this yours?" Ishida asked Ichigo.  
"No. She's wearing it."  
"I didn't mean the clip, stupid Shinigami." Ishida sighed in disappointment, "The Shiro Chou."

Both Rukia and Ichigo gasped at Ishida and Orihime continued to blink.

The Quincy knew? How? Did the rest of the world except Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime know from the very beginning?

"W-w-what are you… H-h-how did you…" Rukia began.  
"I assume that is his." Ishida crossed his arms and sent Ichigo a defiant look, "And you said _I_ was doing something fishy?"  
"I never said I wasn't." Ichigo looked away and Rukia pouted at him and slapped the back of his head.

"Ano…" Orihime was tugging Ishida's sleeve, "I don't understand, Uryuu."

Ding!

Another new one! Ichigo and Rukia gasped upon hearing Ishida being called by name by someone who was not his family! Wow! Orihime did not seem to care for that moment but Ishida swallowed, tugging at his collar as he turned to face the long-haired girl.

"It's like this…" Ishida began, unsure how to tell the girl without making her go "WHAT, KUCHIKI-SAN IS PREGNANT WITH KUROSAKI-KUN'S BABY!?"

The Quincy motioned her to lean towards him and she obliged with much excitement. Ishida whispered something in Orihime's ear and the girl nodded. Ichigo and Rukia watched on as her face changed color. From being fair and flesh, she became red

"Y-y-y-you mean…" Orihime stuttered as Ishida straightened. Rukia and Ichigo were saying nothing as the girl looked at the butterfly flapping on Rukia's ear and the little insect moved as if to say, "Hi!"

"But… a butterfly… Kurosaki-kun, you have a gene that makes baby butterflies?"  
"Ye— What?" Ichigo's eyes widened.  
"Orihime, that's not what I meant." Ishida rubbed his forehead, "How am I supposed to explain this properly…"

A girl with little comprehension is paired with a guy whose complexities add up beyond just comprehension. Ishida had a lot of Quincy things and a lot of other things beyond that. Orihime's knowledge was bound within the classroom walls (she's top three) and Shun Shun Rikka. They're both members of the same club. At least they have that in common.

It's amusing to watch how their relationship will work out.

"Hey, you, four eyes!" Chizuru's voice shot through the air and towards Ishida, "What are you doing to my Hime this time!"

Rukia was going to say something when all of a sudden, she felt like she needed to throw up. Without being able to excuse herself, Rukia dashed out of the room and to the ladies' restrooms. After a nod from Ishida, Orihime sped out after Rukia who looked like she had kicked out with shunpo. Ichigo slapped his forehead.

He had forgotten to make her take the anti-nausea pills he bought from Urahara!

Minutes later, she returned with Orihime and Ichigo, who had been standing at the door with Ishida (because Chizuru wanted to tear him to bits — again), immediately handed her one pill. She looked up at him and his face read, "I'll explain later. Now take it." Rukia shrugged and took the pill, swallowing it much like how she did with a soul candy. It took a while, but she felt a bit more comfortable.

"Sit down inside already, midget." Ichigo slowly ushered the nodding girl in when someone tugged at his sleeve. Ichigo looked and saw an unfamiliar girl.

"Good morning, Kurosaki Ichigo!" she smiled.

Rukia turned around and saw painted nails all over her Ichigo.

Well, actually the girl was just tugging at his sleeve but Rukia seemed to have exaggerated it somehow… at least in her head.

"Good morning." Ichigo greeted back.  
"Good morning. Who are you?" Rukia cut in. The girl blinked at her.

Actually, Rukia was supposed to say, "Good morning. I don't know you and I bet he doesn't, too, so if please release him. THIS INSTANT. That's not a request."

"Good morning, Kuchiki Rukia…!" she smiled.

"I'm Yoshida Haruna. Pleased to meet you." She bowed at him (her fingers were still on his sleeve) and Rukia took note of her reddish tresses tied back in a yellow ribbon.

"Pleased to meet you, too." Ichigo nodded, "What is it?"

"Ano…" she began (fingers still on sleeve) as she blushed, her eyes looking shiftily away. Rukia was close to glaring. She stepped beside Ichigo and instantly locked her fingers with his. Ichigo sent her a weird stare but Rukia was busily looking at Haruna. Ishida and Orihime simply looked at each other.

For some reason, Rukia was overly… annoyed… Jealous? No, why would she be jealous? After all, she was _just_… a beautiful…

"Urgh." Rukia grunted. Ichigo quickly veered his head at her. She was suppressing a pout and her cheeks were red.

"Kurosaki-san…" she muttered and Rukia's eyes grew wide when the girl took out not one, not two and not even just three but a _lot_ pastel-colored scented envelopes. And with a blush, she handed it to Ichigo. All of it.

Something boiling. Something. Something.

Must hit something.

Ichigo blinked at the envelopes and bent to read it. Haruna was saying something but Rukia was in a too fazed state to say anything. Since when did it happen that anyone had given Ichigo love letters? Had his locker been exploding with these ever since? What was the meaning of this? Why hadn't he told her? Why didn't she know? But that didn't matter because she could see Ichigo take every envelope in his hands and the blushing girl trotted away as she squealed towards a group of jeering girls.

Must hit something?

Ichigo looked at the envelopes rather thoughtfully with a weird grin on his face.

Found it!

Rukia's right arm immediately shot up and grabbed Ichigo by the head before slamming him hard onto the door. A taken-aback Ichigo, who did not even let go of the letters, felt his world shake. In his moving vision, he could see Rukia stomping away from him. Inoue was supposed to go after her but Ishida told her not to.

What was that about?

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as Rukia heavily pulled her chair and sat on it.

This was a grave misunderstanding. A _very_ grave one at that!

Ichigo, stuffing the letters in the pocket of his jacket, started towards Rukia who was looking out the window. Her head was on her hands as she continued to brood and Ichigo could hear her silently scream, "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

Ichigo pulled a chair and sat in front of her. She refused to look at him or make any effort to acknowledge that he was there.

"Rukia."

She wasn't responding.

"Rukia, let me—"

BAM!

Fist in the face!

Ichigo stopped himself from even groaning. Even when she hit him, she was not looking at him. After making her fist meet his face, she took her hand back just like that and continued to pout as she looked out the window.

"Rukia, wait a—"

BAM!

Two points for Kuchiki Rukia!

Ichigo groaned. He was making a danged fool out of himself but right now, he had to explain. Although it was her fault for not listening properly, he had to remind himself that she was pregnant and this was all part of it.

_It is different for every woman but they generally share some things like being moody, emotional and attachment to a certain person or thing._

"Rukia, you don't unders—"

BAM!

Third one!

Too much!

"Listen to me, midget!" Ichigo lost it and he hit Rukia's head with his fist. The girl's head met the violent move and her forehead met the table. The white butterfly fluttered and landed on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Listen to my explana—" Ichigo began but stopped when Rukia did not move from her position. Her head was still on the table and her shoulders began to shake.

"—tion… Rukia?" Ichigo blinked.

As soon as Rukia lifted her head, she caught a glimpse of the envelopes in his pocket.

That was it. Something was coming up her throat. Her eyes were becoming wet. Ichigo backed from her. Oh, hell, were those tears welling up in her eyes?

Yes.

And his answer came in a loud cry from Rukia. All eyes turned to her and Orihime rushed towards Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san…!"  
"Inoueeeeee!" Rukia wailed and without getting up, she hugged Orihime by the waist.  
"What the hell?" Ichigo blinked.  
"Smooth, Kurosaki." Ishida gave a sarcastic thumbs up.

"What is going on this time?" said a low familiar voice that to Ichigo sounded like thunder before the storm.

…_and attachment to a certain person or thing._

"Niisama!" Rukia wailed and dashed towards her brother and clung to him. The older Kuchiki darted his head back from his sister's unusual actions.

Pregnancy syndrome?

…_some things like being moody, emotional and attachment to a certain person or thing._

"Ichigo… Ichigo… He…"

"What did you do to her?" Byakuya looked from his sister to Ichigo.

"Rukia! Stop playing actress and listen to me, you annoying, moody midget!" Ichigo shot back.

Oh, wow. Wrong words yet again.

"You shut up!" Rukia sent Ichigo a kick in the face and ran out of the room. Byakuya only followed with his eyes and looked at Ichigo who had fallen from his seat.

"Even smooth_er_, Kurosaki." Ishida crossed his arms as he shook his head at Ichigo.

"What is this about?" Byakuya was becoming irritated in asking the same question more than once and not receiving a proper answer.

"This is _your_ fault." Ichigo grunted as he got up. Byakuya raised an eyebrow as Ichigo took out the scented envelopes from his pocket and handed it to him, "Your fan girls made me their mail man. These are for you."

"She thought they were mine." Ichigo got up, "And if she weren't undergoing… Urgh, screw that syndrome."  
"Honestly, Kurosaki 'annoying, moody midget' did help you… a lot." Ishida commented.

"I hate you. And I will scalp you if I have to but right now, Ken'ichi and I need to find her and rub sense into her head." Ichigo glowered at Ishida before running out of the room. A few seconds he returned, his head popping out from the door and yelled, "ISHIDA, YOUR SEWING SUCKS!"

"WHAT!" Ishida posed to shoot a Quincy arrow at the now fleeing Ichigo had Orihime not stopped him.

Byakuya looked at the scented things in his hands. They were all girly-colored and sealed and there were various symbols on them like hearts and stars.

He was way down in the human world and still paperwork followed him.

Stupid paperwork.

Honestly, now, he could draw better pictures than the ones on these.

- End of Chapter 7 -

* * *

Author: 7th Chapter. Sorry it took to long before I could post it. I had several stuff to do… Not that I wanted to or really had to. Someone was throwing a fit and, oh, well. 

AAAAND… I'm open to suggestions for the baby's gender! Girl or boy? Harhar. Convince me. Yay.

Thanks so much for reading my fic. I really appreciate it. I found a white butterfly clip! I LIKE IT! Yay, I have my very own Chibichigo! Its wings flap when I move! Whoopee!


	8. Scented Paper and Spirit Threads

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Eight : Scented Paper and Spirit Threads  
**

* * *

Fortunately for Ichigo, he found her but he had to use the freaking spirit threads. He found Rukia who had been quite a lot so her eyes were puffy and her nose was so red. His Ken'ichi fluttered towards her nose as if to comfort her as she sat on the "floor" of the — guess what — janitor's closet. Yes, that's why he had to use spirit threads to find her. Who would have thought that his Shinigami midget of a wife would think of hiding in such a place? Ichigo had to keep the door slightly open so as not to reap suspicions and rumors from the now "just several" people out in the hall. He explained everything and answered every bit of question she had (So you don't like pink?) as he eyed the crumpled balls of tissue around Rukia. Either way, the janitor was going to kill them if he ever found out that his brooms and mops and whatever else had been "messed with".

After blowing her nose one last time, Rukia and Ichigo headed back for the room where the whole class was aware that they had a "lovers' quarrel". Well, at least that saved Ichigo from the horror of an official introduction. He was not in the mood — and will never be in the mood — to entertain questions that involved "bases" and random private things.

Their first meeting was in his bedroom. Their first date was his first Hollow-killing spree. Their first quarrel was their first meeting. Their first kiss was complicated — should he include the gigai? The first gift he ever gave her was the space in his closet. The first gift she ever gave him was what else but his Shinigami form. Their first night together, he was _seriously_ not sharing.

"I think I have fallen madly in love with you and not a day passes by that I do not think of you, that I do not remember you, that I do not desire for you…" Ishida was now reading beside Byakuya who was simply listening as he rested his head on his hand. Orihime was standing beside Ishida and Chad was sitting nearby as well and held onto a box containing more letters.

Good_grief_!

"Why are you wooing Kuchiki-taichou?" Ichigo asked Ishida. The Quincy did not answer and Ichigo's eyes scanned the table with the letters neatly segregated into what Ichigo assumed to be "read" and "not yet read".

Or was it "discarded" and "to be discarded"?

"We have more to go." Chad showed him the box, "The girls asked me to deliver this."

Ichigo looked at the box labeled "For the most handsome man's eyes only".

These girls seriously needed some counseling.

If Hitsugaya Toushiro made his way down here for a long time then he'd probably have elementary students and middle class students giving him love letters. And if Renji went down, he'd get into fights because of his hair, his hairline and his eyebrows… and fashion sense.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, staying alive! Staying alive!_

"Continue." Byakuya's low voice came and the Quincy looked annoyingly at the noble but nevertheless cleared his throat and obliged.

"…that I do not desire for you and your wonderful persona. Please accept my love for you, my dear Kuchiki-sama. I love you so much. I await your answer and when I see you wearing a red rose on your chest, I will consider that as a yes."

"That is very disturbing." Ichigo raised an eyebrow.  
"Indeed." Chad nodded and spoke in his usual tone.

Ichigo was glad he wasn't a ladies' man because he'd hate it if he received letters such as this. Not a day passes that he wasn't thought of? It would be nice to be remembered but this way? This one was freaky. And who the heck in the right mind would wear a red rose on his chest? Besides, "Kuchiki Byakuya and his wonderful persona"? What persona? This man was a monster… with a Zanpakutou and Captain's cape!

And a thousand pink horrors!

"Why aren't we having classes yet?" Rukia asked, "We should be busy by now."  
"Oh, Ochi-sensei is absent and left us with nothing." Orihime replied with a faint smile.

"Did she say anything about a no?" Byakuya queried about the letter.  
"No." Ishida replied flatly.

So he was only allowed to say yes? Women and their logic! Ichigo looked at the petite Shinigami beside him.

_Blah-blah-blah-blah so it makes sense._

Ichigo then wondered how many times she would plan to change his son's (her daughter's?) name.

"Next." Byakuya was saying now.

Ishida frowned as Orihime opened the next envelope and handed him yet another letter. The Quincy looked at Byakuya whose face had not changed expression. Whether or not he was flattered or annoyed, no one could tell. Why didn't he just throw these letters away and dismiss reading the whole thing? Ishida unfolded the paper and another new scent filled the air. Rukia sneezed and Ichigo waved the air off his nose.

"Dear Kuchiki Byakuya-sama…" Ishida began, "I love you."

Wow she was direct.

"I would like to bear you children."

What? She was _not_ direct. She was absurd and insane. Five pairs of eyes widened and unbelievably stared at Byakuya who still had not budged. Upon exchanging glances, the five high school students — yes, including Chad — huddled together with Ishida in between.

"Are you sure that's what it says?" Ichigo asked from behind Ishida.  
"I can read properly, thank you." Ishida replied.  
"Children? As in _children_? Plural?" Rukia spoke as she pushed herself from under Ichigo's arm, "Like a new clan?"  
"Araaaaa…" Orihime's hands were on her lips and Chad shook his head, "That will hurt."

"Continue." Byakuya merely said again.

Honestly, this man had something way over self-control. A girl told him she wanted to bear him children and he acted as if he heard nothing. Either he was used to it or he really did not give a hoot.

Ishida looked at the other people around him who dispersed and cleared his throat. Casting another glance at the noble who was being bossy over the Quincy (and _the Quincy_ didn't even know why he obliged), he continued.

"I don't care how we do it or where or when. And I really don't care which…" Ishida paused, "… positions… you'd like…"

There were two sharply indrawn breaths from the females and Ichigo looked disgustingly at Byakuya who still wasn't budging. Ishida paused and frowned and turned back to the letter.

"I don't care how… many times… a day… you'd want to…"

Ishida and Ichigo swallowed hard. Both of them had one thing in mind: That will tire you like hell.

Don't care how many times? Come on, was she an insatiable succubus? Who was this woman? Byakuya had one hell of stamina but for the love of all that is decent, he _was_ going to get tired eventually.

Not unless he had some _other_ kind of Bankai. Ichigo shrugged.

"… But all I know is that I'd… like…" Ishida's eyes widened from behind his glasses and he gulped. There was a long pause.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

A disturbed Ishida only held out the paper towards them and the four other students, curiosity purely piqued, huddled around the paper.

"But… all I know is that I'd like you to…" Ichigo continued but never finished and before Rukia could finish the sentence herself, he pulled her away and covered her mouth. Inoue gasped and Chad merely straightened but both of them were red. Rukia's fingers were trying to remove Ichigo's hands from her mouth. Byakuya's eyes moved at this point and in his low tone, he asked, "What comes next?"

"Why don't _you_ read it?" Ichigo took the letter from Ishida's hand and held it in front of Byakuya's face. Byakuya did not even move his head and only his eyes scanned the paper before looking at Ichigo and asked, "I don't understand. She wanted me to what her senseless?"

Ichigo frowned and Rukia tore his hands off her mouth and said, "What does f—" Ichigo muffled whatever else she was going to say and whispered, "I'll tell you later but not here."

Right now, she had to keep quiet before mental images began to form in his head.

Ishida released a heavy sigh and took out a pen and began to write something on a piece of paper. With another sigh, he handed Byakuya the paper. The noble looked at it and hesitated before snatching the paper in a rather disappointed move.

"Has this woman gone mad?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow as he handed the paper back to the Quincy and said, "Next."

It was at this point that Rukia got tired of removing Ichigo's hand on her mouth and took out an envelope of her own and began waving it. The flailing movement of her arm caught her brother's attention and Byakuya motioned for the Quincy to take the pink envelope. Ishida groaned but nevertheless took the letter and handed it to oh high and mighty Byakuya-sama.

_To Kuchiki Rukia-chan and Brother and Everyone else_

He was addressed as "and Brother" only? Shouldn't it have been "To Kuchiki Byakuya and Sister and Everyone else" instead? The Shinigami Captain dismissed the thought and proceeded to open the envelope, surprised that it had Ichigo's picture inside.

"Ichigo, you're sending Kuchiki-taichou fan mail?" Chad looked at Ichigo.  
"No, Chad, you're a bad comedian."  
"Why is your family picture there?" Ishida raised an eyebrow.  
"Not my idea."

"Your father wants to meet me?" Byakuya neatly placed the invitation back in the envelope.  
"That's what it's supposed to say." Ichigo shrugged.  
"You've told him about you and my sister?"  
"Yeah."  
"And the butterfly?"  
"Come on, of course not."

"I see." Byakuya handed the envelope back to Rukia who had pried Ichigo's fingers off her mouth, "Tomorrow night it is then."

"What?" Ichigo blinked.  
"Yay!" Rukia's hand shot up in the air.  
"It would be rude to decline." Byakuya said, fixing his coat.

Ichigo's world was slowly collapsing. His father and Byakuya over dinner…? One was highly sophisticated and the other was highly "mentally disturbed". He had a son and two sisters to protect in case his father decides to have a food-fight all of a sudden and Ichigo doubted that Byakuya wore wasabi on his face.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That was definitely Keigo who startled the Shiro Chou. The white butterfly fluttered and landed on Ichigo's chest.

Keigo was running towards them and Mizuiro and Chizuru were at his heels. Ichigo raised an eyebrow as they came to a stop before him and they huffed.

"Ichigo…" Mizuiro gasped, holding on to Ichigo's shoulders, "Popularity… Oh… my god…"  
"What?" Ichigo blinked.

"Good morning!" a short-haired young lady with a pen and a notebook approached them. Two other young men were behind her. One was holding a bag and the other was holding a camera. Rukia looked. Her nails were not painted but she did wear lipstick.

"Hajimemashite? My name is Hamada Reiko." She said, "I am part of the Journalism Club. I am writing for the school magazine and it is my task to interview the top three most talked about men. And that is per class."

Everyone continued to stare.

"For this class, survey says the top three are Kurosaki Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu and, of course, Kuchiki Byakuya."

While Byakuya looked with unwavering expression, Ishida wanted to fall off his seat and Ichigo went motionless as his wife gave him a glare of imminent doom. Was this lady _sure_ she penned them in the right category? Wasn't it supposed to be "Top Three Men Who Are Not Human" category?

"I don't even belong to this class." Byakuya reasoned.  
"Yes but you come to this class, yes?" Reiko smiled, "And the girls would hate us if we didn't interview you, Kuchiki-taichou."

"Why am I even _in_ that list?" Ichigo immediately chirped even before Rukia could say anything, as she was glaring at him with intent to kill, as if he had lied in that janitor's closet. And did he lie? Hell, no.

"Hiroshi." Reiko gestured to the young man with the bag. He nodded and took out a folder before handing it to the girl who immediately opened it, looked at everyone first and cleared her throat.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" she began, "The top reason why you are talked about is that your hair is orange. Aside from that, you have been absent for a whole month and yet somehow, you are able to maintain good grades."

Was that a compliment? Ichigo wasn't sure but Rukia's killing intent has been halved now, at least that was a good thing.

"Ishida Uryuu." Reiko continued, "You are talked about mostly because of your—"

Sewing abilities?

"—latest "issue" with Inoue Orihime. You topped your batch's exams and that is besides the point that you know how to sew."

Inoue, who was looking proud just a while ago, was now pale as she looked away. Ishida's eyebrow twitched as if asking, "Is it even legal to call that a reason?"

"And, of course, Kuchiki Byakuya, you sir, are the most talked about man for this class and the whole campus as well." Reiko was smiling — blushing even — as Byakuya stared nonchalantly at her, "You are known for your charms, your good looks, your physique and your dignified attitude."

Woah, there. Charm and good looks, yes. But physique? When did they see Byakuya's body? As far as Ichigo was concerned, he wore the same thing everyday — a brown coat and a white collared shirt — and he did _not_ participate in PE or any athletic activities. He did not change in the locker room. Where did the "physique" come in? And _dignified attitude_? That's a wonderful, foreshadowing there! Dignified was one but Ichigo would still stick to snobbish and Byaku-brat.

"If you're going to ask, start asking." Byakuya said flatly, "Time is of the essence."

Reiko blushed some more and Ichigo thought she sighed as if Byakuya had just quoted from Shakespeare.

Time is of the essence?

Wow. Some kind of pick-up line you've got there. To Ichigo, it sounded geeky but to Reiko, it seemed to sound like, "Get in the back of my car and hurry."

But if there's anything Ichigo hated at the moment, it would've been answering questions he didn't want to answer. He was questioned about his hair and he swore to all the gods and even by the freaking river Styx that his hair was _naturally_ orange.

"Why is it like that?" Reiko asked as she stared at his hair.  
"Answer me, do we need clouds?" Ichigo pouted.  
"I don't know?"  
"There you have it."

Ichigo admitted his light bulb of a head got attention and even got him into fights. He also admitted that his hair gave people the wrong impression about him. When questioned why he kept such a hairstyle, Ichigo just shrugged and said "It was my mom's idea."

Wait a minute, why were all questions centered upon his hair?

Ichigo refused to give any other reason for his one month absence (I was sick) and just said he studied just like how other students do to maintain grades. Somehow, Reiko did not seem convinced. If he told her he had been training to pacify the monster inside him, would she stop bugging him or would she ask him, "Really? What monster?" She insisted on the answer several times before she eventually gave up.

Ishida felt like it was the longest fifteen minutes of his life. For crying out loud, he did not want his love life or his sex life or even just his _life_ to be out on paper.

Are the rumors true? Did someone give you a hickey? Did you give someone a hickey? Why? Are you in love? No, seriously, are you in love?

Inoue had considered hiding behind Rukia's small body all through the interview. Ishida did not look pleased and rattled off indirect answers.

"Define rumors. Only when a rumor becomes a fact does it become true."

Okay, did anyone get his argument there or was he trying to twist logic to twist us?

"Giving and being given hickeys is none of anyone's concern so there is no point in asking such a question. It would be very ungentlemanly if I answered that question. And, no, I will not explain why."

Well, he could've made things easier if he said, "Next question, please."

"In love? Me? I guess you could say that but it's my life. Let's keep it at that."

Getting ready for Hollywood, aren't you, you naughty little Quincy?

As for Byakuya, he was only interested in the yes-no questions. When asked about a girlfriend, he merely replied that he already had someone and was no longer interested in anyone else. When asked how long he was going to stay, he just shrugged. Ichigo blinked. What ever happened to "the whole semester"?

What is your ideal woman?

"Someone who doesn't ask too many questions and someone who doesn't probe my life with meaningless inquiries for amusement."

At that point, Reiko stopped and cleared her throat. Byakuya's expression had _still_ not changed.

"There is one question that all the women want to know about _all_ the most talked about men." Reiko was saying now, "I will ask you the question and it is your prerogative to answer."

"If that ends this then bring it on." Ichigo yawned.

"Are you a virgin?"

Who said "bring it on" again? Could he just cancel that? Screw impulsive answers!

Ichigo's eyes moved but Rukia wasn't moving. The Shiro Chou was still resting on his chest and it seemed too bored to care. Ishida had literally fallen off his seat and all three men kept quiet.

If Reiko could see the butterfly on Ichigo's chest and if she knew what it was then she wouldn't have to ask. Ichigo simply said, "Well, what do you think?"

"What do you care?" Ishida regained composure.

"Why do I have to answer that?" Byakuya tilted his head.

All three men answered a question with questions of their own. Reiko smiled faintly at her interviewee trio and nodded. She thanked them for their time, which they all thought they had wasted. But it wasn't over. They had to take pictures of them.

Everyone else cleared from the three men. Byakuya refused to move and he continued to sit formally in his seat. His legs were crossed as he leaned forward with his arms on the table. Ishida was sitting to Byakuya's left and looked like he wanted to pose for an ID picture. Ichigo, on the other hand, looked like he was _not_ posing for anything as he casually leaned on Byakuya's table.

One, two, three… Say cheese!

CLICK!

The camera flashed and the Shiro Chou hurriedly flew off Ichigo's chest. Rukia and Ichigo gasped as the startled butterfly frantically flew around. Neither of them knew how to call the butterfly and all those who could see the butterfly were looking out.

"Shh…! Shh!" Rukia was saying now and Ichigo did not know if he would jump for the Shiro Chou or wave towards him. If this were a Hollow, decision-making would've been easy. Who would've thought he'd be an idiot when he saw his child in baffled alarm. The bright light must have startled the little guy and now, it could not find its parents. And, to Ichigo and Rukia's horror, it sped off like a Quincy arrow right out the window.

HOLY HELL!

Ichigo and Rukia posed to make a run for it when an image flashed in their head and they stopped with a gasp. Instinctively, they looked at each other, as if checking if they experienced the same thing.

"I saw a Hell Butterfly." Ichigo said.  
"I… I saw a Hollow Mask." Rukia's eyes widened.

They saw two different things?

HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!

Ichigo's badge went off as soon as Rukia's and Byakuya's phone beeped.

One Hollow. Two Hollows.

And one Menos Grande!

How convenient that they pop out at this moment and all of the same time!

"We don't have time for this!" Ichigo complained.  
"Tsch." Ishida stood up, "You look for him. We'll take care of the mess."  
"The Menos is mine." Byakuya stood up as well, taking something out of his pocket.

"Find him. Spirit threads!" Ishida glared at Ichigo and took off with Inoue and Byakuya. Dismissing the thought that both of them were in the middle of the room full of students who were now looking at them like they were from another world (which they are), Ichigo proceeded to close his eyes. Rukia did the same and before them manifested said spirit threads. It did not take a genius to find out which of those belonged to the Shiro Chou.

There was a transparent spirit thread that seemed to be knotted onto the right wrist of Ichigo as well as Rukia. Both of them sped unceremoniously out of the room, following the direction of the transparent spirit thread.

"I-Ichigo!" Rukia's voice seemed to have cracked as it reached Ichigo's ears. He turned to her and her eyes lifted from her spirit phone to him, "The Hollows are heading for the Shiro Chou…!"

- End of Chapter 8 -

* * *

Author: Took me a long time before I could put this up. Sorry. Thank you for all the reviews and your continuous support for my fic. I really appreciate it all. Thanks! To those who want to add me as friend on DA, feel free to do so. To those who want to add me as contact on Multiply, I'd be more than happy to accept it. And to those who have Friendster accounts, my e-mail ad is located on my profile. Invite away! 

Stay tuned for the next chap. I think I'm in the mood for a twist.

Oh, and everyone's surprised Ichigo hit his wife! Success! Await! For there is an explanation for that! Clue: Byakuya knows. -singsong voice-


	9. Shunpo of Events

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Nine : Shunpo Of Events**

* * *

Shunpo never seemed to be so slow until now. Now in his Shinigami body, Ichigo felt like he had sped light years worth of shunpo already and yet he still couldn't see the fluttering white butterfly. Although Rukia was also in her Shinigami form, Ichigo insisted on him carrying her as he dashed since he did not like the idea of her being all worked up and depressed. And now she was clutching onto her Spirit Phone and Ichigo could feel her tense.

"Ichigo…" her cracking voice seemed to make Ichigo flash step until his foot broke off from his ankle, "We're getting closer."

About time! It was like he'd been doing flash steps for decades now!

Byakuya and Ishida had already disposed of the first three Hollows and it turned out that three _other_ Hollows were after the Shiro Chou. Yet another set of a Menos and two plain Hollows. Was this a pattern? Perhaps like Shinigami, a Shiro Chou was a rare and tasty delicacy for Hollows. If any of those Hollows laid a finger on his son, he was going on a Hollow killing-spree for the remainder of his life. One more shunpo and Ichigo saw the Hollows.

Two plain Hollows and one Menos right on cue.

"Hurry." Rukia leapt off him. She knew very well that he could go faster without her there.  
"Aa." Ichigo answered and pulled out Zangetsu.

Ichigo could somehow hear a child's cry. He was unsure if it were a boy or a girl but he was sure that is was a child.

It was their child.

And it was screaming for help.

It was as if merely hearing the voice made him feel the fear it was undergoing. And from there, Ichigo turned it into anger to fuel him further.

Those Hollows were going to get it.

He could see the three Hollows walking towards one direction as if to corner something. Ichigo was sure as hell his son was down there.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo did not care if he wasted reiatsu on a mere Hollow for as long as he was able to defeat it. The crescent projectile shot towards the monstrosity and killed it instantly. One down. He landed with ease and moments later Rukia followed as the second Hollow came to bring down a foot on Ichigo. He did not care what it looked like but he slashed through it anyway. One to go.

Where was his son?

"I found him!" Rukia's voice was half crying as Ichigo looked. She was kneeling down, picking up the Shiro Chou as it tried to move. The bright white light it emitted was now gone and it looked like a plain dying butterfly.

The Menos was now moving towards Rukia.

The ground shook as it approached and like lightning, the image of a Hollow Mask sped through Rukia's mind. It was fast but it was clear.

But she had no time to think.

Rukia immediately cleared out of danger. The Menos slowly veered towards her direction. It could clearly sense the appeal of a Shinigami and a Shiro Chou's soul. Ichigo cursed and looked at the Menos that was before him. It was a plain Gillian.

Easy.

But right now, he had to kill it without further ado. His son needed him.

Rukia's shaking fingers looked at the feeble butterfly that was having a hard time to breathe. Tears dropped from her eyes and onto her wrists and she did not bother wiping them.

"Don't die. Please, don't die." Rukia muttered as she sat on the ground. She had tried to heal her child with Kidou but it was of no use. Rukia was shaking and the loud noises from Ichigo and the Menos didn't seem to reach her ears. She could hear a crying child. If it was a boy or a girl, she was not sure. But it was clear that the child was crying.

And Rukia heard the words clearly in her head.

_Okasan? Okasan!_

"I'm here." She sobbed, looking at the Shiro Chou who could not even move its wings. She covered it with her hand upon feeling the ground shake as the Menos fell. But in spite of everything, she could clearly hear the sobbing child and footsteps of what seemed to be small feet walking and lost in darkness. Rukia ignored the tears and hummed to the butterfly.

Please don't die. Please don't die. Please don't die.

"Stay with me. Please."

"Rukia!" Ichigo called as he approached her but she could not lift her eyes from her hand that was protecting the white butterfly.

"How is he?" Ichigo asked as he knelt beside hers. She slowly lifted her hand and choked another sob upon seeing the soul of her child rasping for breath. Ichigo's eyes widened and he cursed.

"Rukia." Byakuya's voice this time. He approached and not long after, Ishida and Orihime came towards them. Ichigo and Rukia did not bother to move as Ichigo stroked the white fragile wings with his finger.

_Otousan? Otousan!_

"Right here." Ichigo said and he swallowed upon feeling himself wanting to choke into a sob. That was his child's voice. He could not be mistaken. It was like he could even hear it breathe.

"Inoue, please heal him." Rukia looked up at Orihime who nodded.

"Soten Kisshun! I reject!" Orihime announced. The half oval barrier surrounded the white butterfly but it only took a while before it dissipated. All except Byakuya gasped and Orihime tried again only to receive the same effect.

Was there something the Rikka couldn't reject?

This was probably it.

"W-what's going on?" Rukia blinked, "Inoue, please try again. Please!"

Orihime nodded again with full determination.

"Soten Kis—"

"Enough." Byakuya cut in as he looked at the wings that were partially moving, "You're confusing it. It can only respond properly to the reiatsu of its parents. Did you try healing it with kidou, Rukia?"

"Y-yes." Rukia still wasn't wiping her tears, "But it didn't work."

It didn't? Then why? How?

How would Byakuya know? He wasn't from the 4th Squad to begin with.

"Ichigo…" Rukia looked at her husband to receive at least some comfort. Ichigo wrapped a firm arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him as she shook. Ichigo had to keep control over his own mind and body so as not to cry and shake. He had to at least look strong in front of Rukia even though he was going in circles from deep inside.

"How about Urahara-san?" Ishida suggested.

"I heard my name!" Urahara stepped from behind and Rukia lifted her face towards him as she got up, showing him the butterfly in her hands.

"Urahara, please… it… he… she… Please…" she began to stutter, "Something's wrong! I don't want my Shiro Chou to die, Urahara!"

"Please calm down, Kuchiki-san." Urahara put a hand on Rukia's head and Ichigo got up as Urahara looked at the white butterfly, "I'm no doctor but I know and see well enough to say that it ventured too far away from you and your reiatsu."

"It got startled from the camera flash." Rukia sobbed and swallowed as she looked at the Shiro Chou in her hands, "And… And it flew away…"  
"Startled by a camera flash?" Urahara rubbed his chin, "The Shiro Chou can barely see but since it relies on the senses of its parents, the camera flash may or may not be the case."

"Either way, it needs to rest." Urahara straightened, "Let Kurosaki-kun here hold it for you since he has a lot of reiatsu in his body. Stay in Shinigami form until it recuperates. At least that's what I can say. You can always call on the 4th Squad, you know."

"Is he going to be all right?" Ichigo asked as Rukia's trembling fingers passed the winged soul to Ichigo, "Why couldn't Rukia heal it with kidou?"  
"Kidou is manipulated reiatsu." Urahara said, "It needs _pure_ reiatsu from the both of you."

"Urahara, how did you know we needed you?" Byakuya asked.  
"Have you rusted, Kuchiki-taichou? Look around you. You're right in my backyard."

Everyone looked around and looked up. True enough, the brown, wooden building was there and Ururu, Jinta and Tessai were looking out from Urahara's window.

"Oh, he's right!" Orihime chirped as she clapped.

Byakuya decided to say and do nothing, probably embarrassed that he was too engrossed in _not_ looking like the concerned and worried uncle that he was that he was_not_ able to notice Urahara's store next to them. Ishida scratched his head, feeling dumb that he had not noticed it either.

"Don't you have reiatsu transfer technique or something?" Ichigo asked, not looking up from the butterfly in his hands.  
"We could do that but it might shock the Shiro Chou. After all, it _is_ fragile."

"Why don't you all come inside? It would be better if Tessai could help Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san in healing their baby inside, yes?" Urahara said, opening his fan and looking up, "Ururu, make some tea for our guests!"

"HAAAAAAI!"

It was only at this point that Rukia was able to wipe the tears off her face.

"Kuchiki-san, your baby's going to be all right! It's just tired!" Urahara patted her shoulder.  
"Well, you wouldn't say that if you heard it crying." Ichigo said mindlessly.

_Otousan… Okasan…_

The voice was calm now and the frantic feeling from the Shiro Chou was slowly diminishing. Ichigo heard Rukia release a half-relieved sigh and he assumed that she heard the same voices as well.

"We still have school!" Inoue exclaimed.

"Bah, who cares about school?" Urahara laughed behind his fan, "It's not like school can teach you everything. I mean, honestly now, how many years in the Shinigami Academy and people don't realize they're in other people's backyards!"

Byakuya sent Urahara a glare.

"What?" Urahara backed, fanning himself, "It could happen to anyone! You're not the only Shinigami to have stepped into my backyard fighting a Hollow and not know it!"

"Which reminds me of my gigai." Rukia blinked, "And Ichigo's body."

"Oh, that's easy. Let's track it. Jinta!" Urahara called as they walked towards the shop, "Look for Kuchiki-san and Kuchiki-taichou's gigai and bring them here as well as Kurosaki-kun's body!"  
"But she uses Chappy soul candy!" Jinta groaned and Urahara merely waved him off. The boy slumped but went in to follow orders.

"Urahara." Rukia began thoughtfully, "When we found the butterfly's spirit threads and when we were near the Menos, I saw a Hollow mask."  
"A Hollow Mask?" Urahrara stopped fanning himself, "What kind of Hollow Mask?"  
"I don't know. I can't remember but I'm sure it was a Hollow Mask."  
"That reminds me… I saw the image of a Hell Butterfly in my head." Ichigo added but was still looking at the Shiro Chou in his hands.  
"A Hell Butterfly, you say?" Urahara had closed his fan now.  
"Does it mean anything?" Rukia asked.  
"Well, none that I know of." Urahara replied after a short pause, "It might be mental images sent to you by your child."  
"I see…"

The little group went inside the house. Tessai led Ichigo and Rukia to a separate room where it was quiet. Byakuya-_ojisama…_

_You say it as ojisama and not ojiisama. I'm an uncle, not a grandfather._

…in denial as he was, wanted to watch over his soon-to-be nephew or niece.

_I'm not that concerned. I just want things to be done right._

As if he knew how to heal the butterfly to begin with.

Urahara simply told him that those two need time to be alone with their child. Everyone thought they saw Byakuya pout but they all dismissed the thought. Ururu and Tessai then began to chat with both Ishida and Orihime.

"Urahara." Byakuya whispered to Sandal Hat and the man only veered his head and muttered a small, "Hm?"  
"We weren't able to count the days, were we?" Byakuya said lowly as he attended to the tea before him.  
"Days?"

Byakuya paused and took a good sip from his ceramic glass. Urahara watched him as he settled the glass from his lips and onto the table. The noble continued to be silent for some moments more before he looked at Urahara.

"Ichigo hit Rukia this morning."

Urahara drew a shortly and sharply indrawn breath as he opened his fan.

"He did?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Araaaaa…" Urahara said thoughtfully, "We didn't count the days…"

Byakuya nodded again.

"We weren't able to tell him that a few days after the white butterfly's manifestation, male Shinigami suffer from random symptoms and urges, too." Urahara said from under his fan. Byakuya said nothing.

"Well, he didn't ask in the first place." Urahara chuckled, "It's all right! Life is bound to be full of surprises for the young ones, isn't it?"

The noble simply looked as Urahara tapped his back as if to cheer him up.

You and your logic, Urahara. Did all the previous heads of the Technological Department have a unique way of thinking?

No wonder you were one.

Byakuya sighed.

---

It took a while but Ichigo and Rukia calmed down when the butterfly's wings began fluttering with more life. It now began to glow back to its usual brilliance and Rukia managed to smile. The Shiro Chou fluttered and rested on Ichigo's head as if snuggling between the soft strands of his orange hair.

"I was so worried…" Rukia sighed as she looked up on the small white glow peeking from Ichigo's hair.

"Who wasn't…?" Ichigo replied and blinked and proceeded to pinch Rukia's cheek, "You called your 'daughter' a 'him'. You used 'him'. I heard you."

"It was out of the blue." Rukia responded, feeling Ichigo's fingers pull her cheek farther.  
"You want a son, too, don't you?" Ichigo released her cheek and neared her face, "After all, what do you know about raising a daughter?"  
"Not true." Rukia pouted.

"Tsch." He shrugged as she snuggled between his arms, "I can't believe it. I'm in love with a woman who never acted like one. It's like I'm in a relationship with a man."

"What!" Rukia turned towards him and even before she could shout anything, Ichigo caught her mouth in a kiss. Rukia's eyes widened but she did not resist. Only when she felt his hands wandering around her body did she break away from the sweetness they shared.

"Ichigo!" she gasped and her hand immediately landed on the hand that was rubbing her thigh.  
"What? We're alone." Ichigo whispered huskily in her ear.

"The doors have no _locks_, idiot." She pushed herself away. Ichigo insisted by trailing her neck with kisses but Rukia firmly pushed him by the shoulder and said, "No."

Disappointed as he was, Ichigo released her and contented himself with having her nudge against him. After all, the last time she firmly said no was in that closet but he woke up beside her the next morning.

We'll see how long she could keep her "no".

- End of Chapter 9 -

* * *

Author: I was supposed to add the twist here but then again, I ended up with a semi-twist… The male version of the pregnancy syndrome! Harhar. But I'm going to reveal that weird… well, I wouldn't say twist but something like that. Wow, I'm spoiling my own story. –slaps self- This is probably because I'm hungry now. I need to eat.

Thank you to all those who read and review! Thank you for all the PM's and your reviews and thank you for the support!


	10. Fushigi Yuugi

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Ten : Fushigi Yuugi**

* * *

It was all thanks to fan mail that Ichigo was alone with Rukia in his room. Byakuya's gigai returned with tons of fan mail that he had no interest in reading but had to be read. It's paper work and you can't leave paper work alone! At least not in the mind set of a taichou. Ichigo had convinced himself that Soul Society had brainwashed Captains to think this way. Ururu, Jinta and Tessai had suddenly disappeared and Urahara was suddenly snoring. Not wanting to have anyone disappointed, Orihime volunteered to read the letters for him. She had done this volunteering the first time and what resulted from the first time was the same as this time.

Ishida did not want Orihime to be exposed to things written by random ladies and volunteered himself instead. Byakuya preferred Ishida since he read more formally, which Byakuya favored even though it lacked emotion. Orihime's high-pitched voice and her tendency to burst in laughter, gasps or unnecessary pauses earned Byakuya impatience, which was rare for the Captain. And rare doesn't always necessarily mean "good".

It was already dark and they still weren't done. Ichigo had made it clear that he had no intention whatsoever to read fan mail and Rukia had to rest as well. So unfortunately, Ishida would have to spend the night over at Urahara's to finish off the reading (Tomorrow is a weekend so it is fine) since Orihime was overly eager to "send her boyfriend home and do the reading for him".

---

"_We can read it at my house!" Orihime volunteered as she raised her hand and Ishida literally slapped his forehead, "It would be too much to ask Urahara to stay let us stay here overnight, ne?"_

"_I prefer it here." Byakuya said._  
"_Araaaa… Then I will just have to stay here, then." Orihime blinked, "Uryuu, you can go home now. It's late."_  
"_No, I'll stay here and read." Ishida sighed, "You go ho—"_  
"_Great! I can make you snacks while you're at it!" Orihime got up, "Have fun!"_

_Have fun? What was so fun with reading other people's love letters?_

"_Ano… Where's the refrigerator?"_

_Yay, for the Quincy! _

"_Dear Kuchiki-taichou…"_

---

Ichigo never thought he'd say it but… Long live the fan girls!

Ichigo now looked at Rukia who was lying with her stomach on the bed and wearing his oversized shirt as the white butterfly rested on top of the pencil she used. She had complained about every piece of night clothing Byakuya had brought for her — too small, too frilly, too pink, too yellow, too girly, too old, too ridiculous and so on and so forth. So she had to settle for one of Ichigo's never used shirts. This one was orange and Ichigo didn't really like loose clothing so he kept the shirt for quite some time. Considering Rukia's height and size, it was enough to cover her body and serve as a make-do nightgown.

Not very seductive but if Ichigo tried, it was suggestive. Besides, how many times had he seen Rukia dressed in such a way that allowed him such easy access?

Hold it. Access where?

Ichigo was pretending to read his book. It had been a long time since he started and yet he had not left the page he was on. He was sitting on the floor and the book was on his leg as he pretended to read.

"Sweets for my sweets… Sugar for my honey…" Rukia sang along with the song from Ichigo's MP3 player. Only one earphone was plugged in her ear as her legs moved up and down randomly. Rukia was writing, drawing, copying… Whatever. She was humming now as one finger came down and she absently scratched her leg, lifting the material that covered it.

Absently or tried to "absently" scratch?

Was she teasing him?

Ichigo's head was bent towards the book and only his eyes lifted to see her. She continued her playful kicking in the air and Ichigo was provided with a great view of her legs. But maybe he could see… some… more… By and by Ichigo inclined to one side until he was literally at an obvious angle from the floor. He tilted and tilted and…

"Woah!" Ichigo caught himself and firmly landed a hand on the floor before he could fall. Only Rukia's eyes moved as she looked at him and she was unable to stifle a giggle.

Oh, so she _was_ teasing him!

_Fine, Rukia. Two can play that game._

"Screw the heat." Ichigo said. He didn't check but he knew she was watching him from the corner of her eye as he grabbed the end of his shirt. And in a slow movement, he lifted the fabric until eventually the whole material off his body before setting it aside.

Rukia did not react but he thought he saw her eyes widen a bit. The white butterfly then flew off the pencil and flew towards Ichigo and rested on his head, between his orange tresses. Rukia watched the butterfly flutter towards the man in the room and Ichigo immediately took advantage and he stretched as if he were alone. Ichigo knew which parts of his body she loved — his chest and his arms. She never told him but by the way she touched him there, he knew. He was no macho man but he knew what his woman wanted and he made sure she had a good tempting view of him as he continued to what he was previously doing.

Reading?

No, playing "tease me" with Rukia.

It was hard for her not to stare at him now that he had returned to reading. Rukia was scribbling nothing as she watched Ichigo from the corner of her eye. Her heart was pounding and she just wanted to grab him and pounce at him and just… just… just…

"Trigonometry is frustrating!" Rukia complained as she sat up and pulled the earphone off. Ichigo gasped as he caught a glimpse of her legs from a different angle. Rukia then got out of the bed and Ichigo merely watched as she approached his low shelf that was beside him and said, "Do you have a calculator here?"

Oh, my holy sheep, she was crawling.

Ichigo was determined not to look at her or at least not to let her know he was looking at her. He could partly see through her round collar and he gulped. This evil girl! She knew the calculator was in his drawer and not among his _books_. Drop that. Did she even know how to use a calculator? She only knew what a calculator was but he highly doubted she knew anything about trigonometric functions.

"It's in my drawer." Ichigo said, eyes not lifting from the book.  
"Oh." Rukia said rather innocently and she straightened before standing up and walking towards the drawer.  
"Where is it?" she rummaged, "I can't find it."

"It's right _there_." Ichigo replied and got up to walk towards her. Rukia stepped to one side to let him search his drawer. She was right. The calculator wasn't there.

"Well, it's supposed to be…"

"This one?" Rukia slid her way between Ichigo and his table. She was between his arms now as she held up the calculator in front of him. She just _had_ to stand too close to him. He could feel the contours of her body against his skin and Ichigo could not help but gulp. Ichigo cursed.

He immediately grabbed her wrist and took the calculator and put it back in the drawer before slamming it closed. Rukia gasped as he pushed his body against her and drew his face so close that his lips brushed gently against hers as he spoke.

"You witch." He murmured huskily and Rukia's lips curved a smile.  
"What'd I do?" she tilted her head to one side but fluttered her eyelids as she looked at him. Ichigo could feel something warm stir inside his body.

"What did you do?" Ichigo lifted her with ease and carried her off to the bed where he laid her. Ichigo was looming above her, as he was on fours, eyeing her devilishly. And Ichigo proceeded to kiss her neck. Rukia tried hard not to moan because it was what he wanted to hear.

"You've been a _very_ bad girl." Ichigo buried his face in the crook of her neck and teased her with his breath as she gripped the sheets to suppress her moan.  
"Well, I wouldn't say very." She muttered back.  
"Oh?" Ichigo said and began to nip at her neck. His hand came down and lifted the end of the shirt so that he could rub her thigh.

Can't hold back now.

Rukia moaned as her head threw to the side.

"Bad girl." Ichigo grinned and he took advantage of the access and began to kiss her neck like the hungry husband he was. Rukia moaned longer as she slowly felt his weight against her. He was doing this on purpose. He was careful not to crush her but made sure his weight was evenly distributed so that she could not wriggle free or move too much.

Ichigo took her hand and placed it on his chest. Rukia wanted to claw at him but her fingers studied his surface. She wanted to cling to him and her mouth opened as if moving in a kiss with thin air. Ichigo grinned and answered her want. He mashed his lips on hers and she hungrily darted her tongue in his mouth. She was careful not to grab his hair because the white butterfly was there and she was afraid to disturb it and yet she did not want this to stop… yet.

Ichigo's hand was going higher as if just to tease and he moaned at his own actions. He just wanted to tear off her clothes and get on with it. He was sure it was what Rukia wanted as well.

"Ichigo…" Rukia gasped, "Please… I really want you now."

See? He _knew_ she wanted it.

"Tsch." Ichigo smirked teasingly at her as he pushed himself up and both his hands landed on her inner thighs to part her legs and he said, "Don't scream, okay?"

She nodded.

Like she ever screamed the first time. Stupid boy.

Ichigo smiled inwardly, feeling that he had won their little tryst. He could feel his manhood right that instant and he grasped his waistband to push his shorts down as she moaned underneath him.

Damn, he would _love_ to hear her scream his name and—

"ICHIGO!" That was his dad screaming from the first floor.  
"What the fu—" Ichigo grunted and Rukia buried her face in his pillow before groaning.

"WHAT!" Ichigo shouted in response as he straightened. He was kneeling on the bed, Rukia still underneath him as he put his hands on his waist.  
"Come down here this instant!"  
"WHY!" Ichigo made sure his tone told the world he was annoyed as he scratched his head heavily, "Can't that _wait_, damn it! I'm in the middle of something _important_!"  
"Fine, I'll just go up there!"

_Curseeesssss!_

"Hold that! I'm coming down already!"

Ichigo got out of bed heavily and Rukia rolled to the side. She groaned again and Ichigo grumbled as he put on a shirt. Just how wrong could the timing be? Why was all this happening to him? Byakuya was not in his room but his father was a pain enough as it is although he was downstairs. Ichigo was going to crack and lose it one day and it would be all thanks to his father.

Wait, he can't go insane. He was going to be a father and Ichigo knew very well how it is to have an insane father. He was not going let his son experience this.

And speaking of…

"Ken'ichi…" Ichigo called as his fingers carefully searched. His index finger felt the wings of the butterfly and it immediately perched on it.

"Ken'ichi…" Ichigo muttered to the Shiro Chou as he walked towards Rukia who was silently lying on her side. He knelt by the bed and put his finger on Rukia's ear, "Stay with okasan for a while until I return, okay?"

The Shiro Chou's wings opened and closed before fluttering on its mother's ear.

"Rukia…" Ichigo kissed her cheek. She was pouting. He could tell. Rukia sighed and looked with only her eyes before turning to him and kissing his lips and saying, "Fine, you bastard."

Ichigo got up and turned off the lights before leaving his room. The boy grunted and started down the stairs as he moved towards the living room where Yuzu and Karin were switching channels on TV. Ichigo shrugged as he looked at his sisters huddling close to the television.

"You're too close to the screen." Ichigo picked up Karin and Yuzu by their waists and started to walk towards the sofa where he placed them on either of his side.

"No, we're not." Karin complained as she continued to switch channels.

"Anything good on TV?" Ichigo yawned, his arm gently pushing Yuzu towards him and the girl blinked and looked up to her brother. She rarely received any tender acts from him and she smiled to her self as she snuggled towards him.

"Unluckily, nothing." Karin pouted, "Now we have to listen to pop's freaking talks without the TV to divert attention to."

The girl turned the television off.

"Think about what he'll do to you when _you_ reach puberty!" Ichigo grinned and used his large hand to mess up Karin's hair. The girl gasped and her hands landed on Ichigo's wrist as she tried to remove his hand from her head.

"Hey! Ichi-nii!" Karin complained as she kicked away from Ichigo but Ichigo caught her foot and dragged her back, "Let me go!"

"Look, I'm taking you on with just one hand!" Ichigo said as his head dodged the kicks Karin was sending him using her free leg. She curled up towards him to grab him but Ichigo flipped her and pushed his arm against her back. He was careful with the amount of effort he was exerting because he really wouldn't want to snap his sister's body in two.

"Still using one hand, Karin." Ichigo said again as Yuzu blinked.

Since when had her brother played wrestling with Karin? Wasn't he supposed to be a scowling, short-tempered teenager?

"Oniichan, you might hurt Karin-chan." Yuzu appealed and Ichigo just chuckled and released the raven-haired girl.

"You…!" Karin lunged at Ichigo who immediately caught her amidst Yuzu's gasps. The orange-haired older brother then proceeded to pin his sister down and tickled her sides.

"I-I-Hahahahahahaha!" Karin writhed as she burst out in laughter under her brother who was laughing as well, "Ichi-nii…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Stop it already—HAHAHAHA!"

"Oniichan…!" Yuzu blinked and Ichigo turned with sinister eyes to look at her. The girl gasped and backed, "I… I…"  
"You were planning to help Karin…" Ichigo faked a glower, "Weren't you?"

"KYAAAAAAA!" Yuzu jumped off the sofa and ran away. Ichigo growled and chased after her as she screamed. Karin, after getting a hold of her senses and wiping her tears from all the laughing, jumped off the sofa and pounced at Ichigo from behind. Ichigo wobbled at the sudden impact as Karin continued to dangle from him. Yuzu had now considered finding sanctuary on the sofa and making herself a fortress of pillows. Ichigo stomped back to the sofa and dumped Karin on it. The tomboy then rushed towards Yuzu's pillow fortress; both of them shrieking in partial laughter.

"ONIICHAN!" Yuzu shielded herself with a pillow as Karin proceeded to throw one of the pillow walls. Ichigo caught the soft object and hit Karin's head with it. Karin took another pillow (the fortress was now no more) and retaliated, whacking Ichigo with all the strength she had.

"What is going on?" Isshin came in at this point as he wiped his hands on his shirt. His son and two daughters stopped and dropped the pillows, all of them half-laughing as they settled on the couch. Yuzu was still trying to hide behind the pillow she was holding.

"Were you and your sisters actually playing, Ichigo?" Isshin's eyes widened.  
"Uh… Yeah?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Now that he thought about it, he never really loved kids but for some reason, the small playful bickering he had with his sisters was actually fun.

Wait. Fun?

What was wrong with him?

He was playing with ten year-old little girls! And he was what? He was turning sixteen, darn it! Something was horribly wrong with him because in the Kurosaki Ichigo instruction manual, he did not remember it having "fun playful quality time with little sisters and other children"… which he felt like doing now.

Oh, no! He was turning into his father!

Nightmare! Wake up now! WAKE UP NOW!

"What did you call me here for?" Ichigo asked as all three of them fixed their hair.  
"We're going to have family talk!" Isshin announced as he walked towards his children who all released a groan.

"And it's all about you and your girlfriend!" Isshin then sat on the floor.

"Come to think of it…" Karin was leaning lazily on Ichigo's arm, "… Who would've thought someone would fall for _you_?"  
"Karin-chan!" Yuzu piped, "That's not very nice! Oniichan is a nice and handsome young man…!"  
"Of course, just like his father!" Isshin then burst out laughing.  
"Cross out that part." Ichigo said flatly.

"Tell me, Ichigo, exactly how long have you started dating?" Isshin scooted towards his son.

Ever since I had my Shinigami powers and I had to stick my neck out to save her and bring her back?

"What does it matter?" Ichigo pouted.

"Yuzu!" Isshin pulled out a notepad and a pen out of his pocket and handed it to Yuzu who gasped, "Make daddy proud and write down everything we say."

"Hai!" Yuzu nodded accordingly, taking the notepad and the pen in her small hands. Ichigo and Karin exchanged looks and groaned at the same time.

"From this point on, everyone in the family is allowed to ask Ichigo questions!" Isshin announced.

Talk show! Talk show! And Ichigo was the star of the night! Woohoo! Yet another way of canceling his sex life!

"What's her favorite color?" Isshin began.  
"Yet again, what does it matter, old man?" Ichigo glared.  
"Just answer him and get it over with already!" Karin complained as she flung her hands in the air.  
"White." Ichigo said, taking only her Zanpakutou into consideration.

Well, Chappy the Bunny was white.

"The motif for tomorrow night should be white then!" Yuzu concluded and was immediately seconded by her father.  
"Does she have a favorite cartoon character?" Yuzu blinked, "It would be nice if she had one."

Ichigo wanted to visibly cringe upon remembering Chappy the Bunny invading his house.

"No." he lied.

_Sorry, Rukia. I can't be infested by your rabbits at this point._

"Favorite food?" Isshin again.  
"She's into random stuff these days." Ichigo reminisced, "So anything will be fine."  
"She will _still_ have a favorite!" Isshin insisted.  
"But these days she _has_ no favorite!" Ichigo glared, "What is so hard to understand about that!"  
"Then what are we going to serve her?" Yuzu blinked, "Oh, my… It will be a challenge thinking up a menu."

They wouldn't be having any trouble with Rukia, as she can eat anything especially if they're lucky enough to serve what she urged for. They should consider pleasing Byakuya instead. That stuck-up old noble man's got some tongue.

"Does she drink alcohol?"  
"No alcohol!" Ichigo snapped at his father. He was not letting Byakuya drink and throw up around the house!  
"Maybe we should borrow those sing-along CD's for entertainment." Yuzu suggested.  
"NO!" Ichigo burst out. He was not having a singing and swaying Gotei 13 Captain in his living room! The trauma from last time was more than enough!

"Oniichan, why do you love her?" Yuzu's sparkling eyes looked at Ichigo as she dreamily spoke with her hands clasped together.  
"How romantic, my daughter is!" Isshin broke into tears and proceeded to rub his cheek onto Yuzu's.

"Answer the question, boy!" Isshin demanded, "Or would you dare break your sister's young heart?"

Ichigo gulped and Karin, whose head was now on Ichigo's leg, looked up from her position. Kuchiki Rukia… He probably _fell_ for her — if indeed that is the right term — because she also wore that black kimono. She was also Shinigami. What else could be the reason? Ichigo had met and have been with a lot of girls in his years and yet, Karin had never seen him take any interest in them. So for him to… to… love… a girl, she must be something… different. But Karin kept her thoughts to herself as she continued to muse upon everything about Ichigo.

To be honest, she had never been this close to her brother. And it felt quite good.

Family was good.

"Ne, Ichi-nii…" Karin asked thoughtfully, "Would you consider having a family with that girl?"  
"Karin-chan! It's too early to talk about that!" Yuzu was blushing.

Actually, it's too late.

Or right on time.

Whatever.

"How long before you consider having a family?" Karin was looking at Ichigo but she had not lifted even her head.  
"Karin-chan!" Yuzu began.

"Come on, Yuzu, it seemed that just yesterday Ichi-nii was never going to even _look_ with desire at a girl and then all of a sudden he has a girlfriend." Karin reasoned out as she gestured and she took a deep breath, her hands dropping to her self, "The next thing you know, he's going to come in here with his wife and child."

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu was half-crying, "It's not like Oniichan is getting married already!"  
"You can never tell!"

Ichigo paused, watching the exchange between his sisters. With a smirk, Ichigo's arms moved and hauled Karin up before pulling her and Yuzu into a weird group hug.

"Karin, Yuzu…" he began as he took a deep breath. The twins blinked and gasped when Ichigo pulled on their cheek, "You worry too much!"

"Ichi-nii! LET GO!"  
"ONIICHAAAAAAAN!"

Isshin watched his children bicker among themselves and he silently, for a change, slipped away and moved towards the kitchen. He walked towards the wall where the calendar was pinned as he rubbed his chin. His fingers landed and moved across the paper, as if counting days.

"So it has only been lately." Isshin smiled.

_Sign number one: Fondness of children._

His son was a father.

He was going to be a grandfather.

And as Isshin headed towards the living room where his children were now engaged in another pillow fight, he sincerely prayed to his wife Masaki to help him because at any moment now, he could faint from sheer happiness.

- End of Chapter 10 -

* * *

Author: LONG CHAP! OMG! Now THIS is my longest chappie so far! OMG! Am I early? Or am I late? Or did I make it just in time? Anyway, wootness for the Kurosaki family! Ichigo's symptoms are manifesting and he doesn't know it! I don't know why I entitled this Fushigi Yuugi. I was not a big fan of the series but I just thought it fit the chapter. I don't know why.

Uh… Yeah, if some IchiRuki haters made it to read waaaaaay down here. Uh… What are you doing? No, seriously, why do you read my stuff if you don't like my writing/me/IchiRuki/it/insert other reason here? I really need to put a notice or something in my profile.

Ah, well… Can't please everyone so I'll just turn my attention to those I'm able to please!

Thanks for the e-giving! I loved the cake and the cookies and… and… other stuff you've e-given me! Yay me!

Anyway, to all those who continue to read this fic (especially those who stayed with me ever since "Oh My Gigai!" was just budding a few chaps), thank you so much! I will try my best to do better (and do faster updates?)… Thank you for the support and the reviews! Love you all!

Oh, and… YAY TWO-DIGIT CHAPTER!


	11. Hot Coco and the Next Symptom Please

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Eleven : Hot Coco And The Next Symptom Please**

* * *

He should be sleeping. No, really. By now, a healthy young man like Kurosaki Ichigo should be sleeping. It was freaking 3:00 AM and he was walking — hand-in-hand — down the street with Kuchiki Rukia. Anyone who could've seen them would swear the girl was dragging a zombie with her. His eyes were droopy and his body was slouched forward. Rukia forced him to take a bath and dress up just out of the blue. Ichigo was forced to comply, lest she would throw a fit and a pregnant Shinigami throwing a fit out of mood swings and deprived urges was not very attractive. Ichigo assured his self that he had done the right thing to accompany her as they strode down the road to who-knows-where.

"Where are we?" Ichigo yawned, not bothering to look at his surroundings. The Shiro Chou was in his hair. It was probably sleeping at the moment. Lucky little guy.

"This is enough, I guess." Rukia was saying now, not bothering to answer Ichigo's question. The boy looked and before them was a large and robust tree. Whatever tree it was, Ichigo did not bother finding out because Rukia was busily telling (forcing) him to climb it. It was beside the road and from there, he could see the darkness lit only by several houses with people who were up this early to do whatever it was they were doing.

"You woke me up this early to scale a tree?" Ichigo complained as he climbed up. Rukia was now sitting on a branch, which Ichigo was hoping would not break when he got there.

"Not really." Rukia told him as she watched him settle beside her, "I just wanted to spend some time with you."  
"On a tree?"  
"Yes, on a tree."  
"Rukia, we have walked past a _lot_ of trees before getting here." Ichigo complained as she nudged closer.  
"They were not tall enough." She said.  
"And how did you know there was a suitable tree here in the middle of the road where cars rarely pass?"  
"I didn't. I was just looking for a tree and it happened to be here."

How convenient! So if this tree hadn't been here, they would still be walking down that road. Ichigo wanted to groan but instead looked at Rukia who was peacefully breathing as she inched closer. With a sigh, he put an arm around her and he felt the Shiro Chou's wings move in his hair.

CRACK!

Not a good sound!

Ichigo snapped to attention and jumped off just in time when the branch broke off from the tree. The white butterfly fluttered out of his hair as soon as they had landed and was trying to squeeze in between Rukia and Ichigo who watched the branch fall heavily.

"Aww…" Rukia frowned, "It would've been a good view of the sunrise."

Sunrise? What sunrise? The stars were still out there! (Look, I can see Orion… I think.) It's 3:00AM!

"Can't we just go—"  
"I want onigiri." Rukia popped in all of a sudden as she looked at the branch. The butterfly then perched on her ear as she looked at Ichigo, "I want onigiri!"

Onigiri? Where the hell was he supposed to find onigiri in the middle of _the break of dawn_!

"Onigiri!" Rukia was stomping at his unresponsive stature.  
"I want soda." Ichigo responded and took her by the wrist, "I think I saw a vending machine somewhere."  
"Onigiri!" Rukia insisted as her husband proceeded to drag her, "Ichigo!"

"Shut up already!" Ichigo swiftly turned at her, squeezing her face by the cheeks tightly between his palms as he spoke, "I want a freaking soda! Is that so bad? Let me get my soda _then_ we'll get your _onigiri_!"

"But I want an ongiri!" Rukia insisted.  
"After my soda!"

"Iyaaaaaaa!" Rukia wailed (the tears were _real_) and pushed him away as she (dramatically) ran away — as fast as her gigai could get her. Ichigo groaned and wanted to hit himself with the fallen branch.

"Rukia!" Ichigo chased after her. After all, she wasn't that fast.  
"Go away! I hate you!" Rukia screamed at him.

Oh, wonderful. He was chasing his trivial, moody, pregnant midget of a wife who was throwing mood swings, tantrums and urges in the middle of the road at 3:00 AM!

Correction, 3:20 AM.

"Rukia!" Ichigo was now running beside her, "Stop running!"  
"No!" she growled, continuing to run and increasing her speed, which wasn't very useful since Ichigo was way, way faster than she was and will ever be.

"Stop running! Ken'ichi will get blown away!" Ichigo was busily keeping his eye on the white butterfly that actually seemed to enjoy the running his mother was doing. Do you think you're on a joy ride on a convertible car running kilometers-per-hour? That's your mother on a gigai throwing a tantrum!

"I won't stop running! Go away! I hate— Oh, look, a vending machine!" Rukia immediately stopped without any recoil whatsoever. How did she do that? It was like pressing stop on a cassette player! Ichigo missed her a few meters away before he stopped and ran back. The girl was looking at the vending machine and poking the glass door as she chose.

"You… ungrateful… midget… witch... demoness..." Ichigo huffed. All thoughts of sleep had left him now. He looked at Rukia who was busily pondering on a drink. Ichigo sighed and got himself a soda at least to console himself from the pointless running he had done.

"I don't want that." Rukia said as Ichigo bent to get the soda can he had paid for.  
"This isn't for you." Ichigo straightened and popped the can open, "This is for me."

Rukia pouted and turned back to contemplating on which juice she would like. Ichigo comforted himself with drinking and breathed out as he brought the can down from his lips.

"Ichigo!" Rukia chirped as she pointed. It seemed as though the midget had made her choice! He was going to say something about "I hate you" but then again, he would rather deal with her choice of drink than to have to look for onigiri at 3:00AM.

No, correction 3:30 AM.

He had just wasted precious 10 minutes of his life!

"Which one?"

Rukia was pointing at the orange juice in a tetra pack and Ichigo sighed but proceeded to buy her the drink. The item fell and Ichigo bent down to take it for her.

"I don't like that one." Rukia pouted at the orange juice being handed to her.  
"WHAT!" Ichigo blasted, "You told me you wanted this!"  
"Yes, but I wanted the third one to the right!" Rukia crossed her arms.

If there were any angels up in heaven, they better send them here right now. He was getting the urge to strangle Rukia.

"Third one, first one, right, left… They're all the _same_!" Ichigo shouted frustratingly as he insisted on handing her the juice.  
"No, they're not!" Rukia swatted his hand away and pointed, "I want_that_ one!"  
"We can't just get the exact one you like!" Ichigo was growling after he took a swig from his soda and threw the can away.  
"But why!"

Were vending machines so _hard_ to understand!

"Rukia, look at it like this." Ichigo then pointed at the line of orange juices on the vending machine. The Shiro Chou perched on Rukia's shoulder as if listening.

"If those orange juice packs in there were Chappy the Bunny waiting in line to be bought by their destined owners and you wanted the third one to the right…" Ichigo held up the tetra pack on his hand, "… How do you think will this Chappy feel?"

_All right, you deceitful rabbit, you better help me pacify your biggest fan._

Rukia blinked at the tetra pack in his hand. She blinked once. And then twice. And then her face turned into a pitying face of a little girl.

"Chappy!" Rukia grabbed the orange juice from Ichigo's hand and poked the straw in before sipping it as she sniffed.

Finally! For the first time, Kurosaki Ichigo had made use of his "Kuchiki Rukia psychology" and it worked!

So before Rukia got any strange ideas about buying the whole line of Chappy the Bunny (orange juice, actually), Ichigo decided that they walk away from the vending machine. Rukia was skipping beside him and his Ken'ichi was on the tetra pack and was probably amused by the strange weird coldness from refrigeration.

Yes, little guy. Welcome to the real world.

"I want pop corn." Rukia spat out this time.  
"That's junk food. Think about something that's healthy for you."

Rukia pouted but did not argue.

"You're right." She said.

Really? Oh, thank you, kami-sama! This time _he_ was right!

"I want crabs." Rukia chirped.  
"What!" Ichigo exclaimed and stopped walking, "Crabs!?"  
"Yes, crabs, are you deaf!?" Rukia shot back, "I want crabs!"

At first, he had no idea where he would get onigiri in the middle of dawn. (3:40 AM! Wasted another ten minutes of his life!) But now, where the hell was she thinking he would get crabs at this time of_dawn_!

"Let's go to the beach!" she clapped, "I bet there are a lot of crabs there!"

_Yes, yes, that is a very, VERY wonderful suggestion you have there!_

But Ichigo was not dumb to argue with Rukia and make her run away to somewhere else.

"Fine, but let's drop by the convenience store to get you a crab catcher."  
"Crab catcher? What's that?"

_Who knows? I don't even know what I'M talking about._

"You use it to catch crabs." He said simply.  
"Oh… That makes sense." She told herself as she handed the empty tetra pack to Ichigo and the butterfly landed back on her ear.

_Oh, it does?_

Crab catcher, sheesh. Ichigo was wondering exactly what "makes sense" meant to her.

But it would be fine because judging by Rukia's mood swings and urges and the distance between the spot they were at and the nearest convenience store, Rukia would've come up with a whole menu of different things. He would be safe… for as long as he was able to think up something to _make it look like_ he agreed.

True enough, by the time they got to the convenience store, Rukia had rattled off a lot of "I want's". She wanted prawns (Let's get a prawn catcher), spaghetti (Right, let's buy you a fork), instant noodles (Convenience stores have those), man tao (Let's buy tickets and buy those in Hong Kong) and other things he forgot. But what was important is that they ended up having instant hot chocolate in a 24-hour convenience store — 4:10 AM.

They were sitting on separate chairs that were lined up in front of a long fixed table and both of them were facing the store's clear glass as they sipped. Rukia was happily singing something as she watched the butterfly "hop in tune" around the brim of her paper cup when Ichigo decided to get up to look at magazines. Rukia didn't mind and continued with occupying herself with the little butterfly.

He was in the middle of browsing a "Mom's Magazine" when he heard someone talk.

"You alone, miss?"

Ichigo immediately whipped around to look at Rukia who was looking up at some guy on a coat as he smiled at her.

"No." Ichigo cut in and started off towards them. The young man gasped and backed away since Ichigo was already rolling his sleeves up. Rukia blinked at the exchange and Ichigo glared icily at the other male who immediately walked away and out of the store.

"What was that?" Rukia blinked as the butterfly continued to hop around the brim.  
"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Ichigo frowned at her and looked away. Rukia blinked again.  
"Why?"  
"What do you mean 'why'?" Ichigo sat down again beside her, "What was that just now?"  
"He asked me if I was alone." She replied innocently.  
"And you didn't even respond!"

"Because you already responded for me." Rukia's head tilted. The butterfly stopped hopping and rested on Rukia's ear. Ichigo grunted and attended to the coco he had left.

"I think I'd like marshmallows with this." Rukia looked at her cup and got up to look if there were any marshmallows in the store. Ichigo let her and went back to brooding.

Why was he brooding again?

Right, because some guy walked up to Rukia and asked her if she was alone. He was so sure he'd ask for her name and then her phone number and then…

"Oh! Sorry!"

Ichigo turned and looked at Rukia who had dropped her marshmallow pack. Apparently, a young man had bumped into her (it could be the other way around but Ichigo didn't really care) and she dropped what she was holding.

"It's okay." The man in front of her was saying now as he picked up and handed her the marshmallow pack, "Are you alone?"

"No." Ichigo interrupted again and he got up. With the scowl on Ichigo's face, the man strode away from Rukia with no further ado. Ichigo walked towards the small girl and paid for her small marshmallow pack before leading her back to their seats.

"What is it with you?" Ichigo asked.  
"What did I do?" Rukia asked back, opening the pack of marshmallows.  
"I don't want you talking to random men." Ichigo frowned as he looked at his coco, which was now cold.  
"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'? Aren't you mine already?" Ichigo glowered at her as he gripped his paper cup. Rukia continued to blink at him and his sudden change of demeanour.

"Are you… feeling all right?" Rukia put a hand on his forehead to check and Ichigo continued to stare from which she giggled and resumed to her marshmallows and coco, "It's not like I was flirting with any man to begin with."

"They can't own me by just talking to me, you know."  
"I don't care." Ichigo was doing a silly pout now. Rukia was trying not to laugh.

"Ichigo…" Rukia was smiling.

"Who knows if they suddenly grab you and… and… and…" Ichigo began and then stammered and then cursed, drank his coco and said, "And I don't want you kicking me or anyone when you're wearing a skirt."

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Rukia was now seriously raising an eyebrow. How many times had she kicked him in the face and _now_ he's complaining?

"Maybe you've had too much coco." Rukia pointed at the cup.  
"No, I haven't had too much coco!" Ichigo shot at her, "I just don't trust other men around you."  
"You have no problems when I talk to Ishida or Renji or…"  
"Well, that's because… that's because it's them. I know them and sorts and…" Ichigo emptied his cup as Rukia enjoyed the marshmallows in her mouth.

"Either way, I don't want other men around you. That's that."

Okay, now he was being paranoid. Or jealous? Or overprotective? Overprotective, paranoid, jealous orange-haired Kurosaki Ichigo was sitting beside her and doing a silly childish pout as she had coco with marshmallows.

"I love you, too. Thank you." Rukia smiled and the butterfly fluttered towards Ichigo and landed on his nose. Ichigo's pout waned and he smirked, propping his head on his hand. Overprotective, paranoid, jealous orange-haired Kurosaki Ichigo had just blushed. Rukia began to laugh and sipped her coco.

"What's so funny?"  
"You're having mood swings, too." she smiled and Ichigo looked at her. She had marks of coco around her lips.  
"Midget." Ichigo took a tissue and wiped her face.

The Shiro Chou flew off Ichigo's nose and flew onto his lips and onto Rukia's before it settled back to snuggle between the strands of Ichigo's hair. The pair blinked at each other before smiling.

Ichigo looked at his watch.

_My son kissed me at exactly 5:00 AM._

- End of Chapter 11 -

* * *

Author: Hiyas! Sorry, the power was fluctuating so it took quite some time before I was able to update. But now it's here so I hope you like it. I enjoyed writing this. Thanks for reading and I hope you review! The chapters exceeded the numbers of my fingers! Yay!

Thanks for the e-given cake! It was e-yummy! Harhar. Thanks for the PM's and the reviews and the hits. It's only now that I realized that my profile page also received hits. Yes, I'm an idiot. Sorry. And to all those who added me to their fave authors and author alert list, thank you! I will try my best so as not to disappoint you! Bankai to us all!


	12. Kurosaki Ichigo, Diagnosed!

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Twelve :Kurosaki Ichigo, Diagnosed!**

* * *

Rukia's eye was twitching. She was red. She was angry. Even his Ken'ichi had resorted to tucking itself away in Ichigo's hair.

When a man is in a fit, he sorts out his options. Before that, he recounts_where_ had gone wrong.

They went back home from the convenience store without any problem. Ichigo had bought her random munchies to somehow pacify at least whatever it was she was going to want. They made it back at around 5:30 AM. Yuzu was already awake and they had to quietly and secretly (as always) climb up to his bedroom window.

See anything wrong yet?

Nope.

Okay, so they had safely, quietly and secretly made it into his bedroom window and Rukia contented herself with munching on whatever it was she got her hands on. The Shiro Chou was busily fluttering from Ichigo to Rukia. Ichigo felt like he'd want to doze off for a while and sprawled beside Rukia on the floor. Yuzu knocked on his door and Rukia leapt into the closet. Ichigo opened the door and…

"Oniichan, you have mail. Take it before father sees. I believe in you, Oniichan." A blushing Yuzu handed him the envelope and hurriedly left as Ichigo blinked.

I believe in you? Identity check: Peter Pan? No. Kurosaki Ichigo. Hell, yeah.

At least that's what the mail said. And, weird enough, it was pink… And scented. Ichigo checked if it was his. Yes, it was. So who would send him a pink and scented letter? He went back into his room and closed the door. As soon as he had resolved to tuck the envelope away, Rukia's head popped out of the closet door and she hopped out with the Shiro Chou on her shoulder.

"I smell something girly!" Rukia chirped, "It's the same smell as Niisama's paperwork!"

Okay, now he was in a relationship with Wolverine(ness)?

Well, pregnancy _did_ enhance a woman's senses… or did it? What was he thinking?

"It's nothing. It's Yuzu's." Ichigo replied and walked towards his bed. Rukia would've been convinced if she hadn't seen something pink peeking out of Ichgo's back pocket.

"What's this?" Rukia's quick hand made a snatch for it even before Ichigo could finish whipping around. And even before he could do anything aside from turning towards her, Rukia read the writing on the envelope.

The sender was anonymous but it was _clearly_ and _deliberately_ addressed to Kurosaki Ichigo.

See anything wrong now?

Of course! Something was wrong with the world!

And unlike the first time, when she just hit him, gave him the cold shoulder and ran away in tears, this time, she was… Well, she wasn't really angry.

She was furious!

"What is this?" Rukia held up the envelope.  
"I don't know."  
"It's addressed to you and you don't know? What is this? Senbonzakura in an envelope?"

Well, it would be much better if it had been _just_ Senbonzakura in an envelope. Ichigo would rather deal with it in Bankai than a freaking love letter for him. But it wasn't a love letter, was it? Of course not! Who would send him love letters? And why? To him, it didn't matter but to Rukia it did.

"It's a love letter, isn't it?" Rukia growled at him.  
"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet."

"Aha! So you were planning on reading it without me knowing!" She pointed with a slender finger at him. Her other hand was gripping the envelope as she glared at him.

Well, he _was_ planning to read it without her knowing just so he could get to the bottom of everything. For all he knew, it might be an invitation.

"It might be an invitation."  
"I doubt that!" Rukia smirked.

"Then tear it apart or burn it. I really don't care about it anyway." Ichigo shrugged and threw himself on the bed. It would be better if he showed her he didn't care about the stupid envelope. He really_didn't_ care anyway.

Rukia paused.

"No." she replied in a tone worth of Kuchiki Byakuya.  
"What?" Ichigo looked at her.  
"You want me to dispose of it so it might be potential evidence."

Stupid warrior way of thinking! Why did it have to kick in on her _now_ of all times? Better not read it if it meant the enemy would read it as well. He understood her logic but it just didn't work that way right now!

"So what do you want me to do?" he sat up.  
"You do nothing." She proceeded to — oh doom — open the envelope, "I will read it."

She will _what?_

Read?

Oh, hell, no…

"Dear Kurosaki-kun…" Rukia paused and immediately glared at him. He gasped. He was barely breathing now. It was only "Dear Kurosaki-kun" and he was safe so far.

"You are probably wondering who I am." Rukia continued, "I am sorry but at this point, I am too embarrassed to introduce myself to you."

Damn it. Who was this? Was this even a woman to begin with? Did it matter? Rukia glared at him again. He gulped.

There better be nothing fishy in that letter.

"I was worried when I saw you run out of the room with the small tomboyish girl. What's her name again?"

Small tomboyish girl?

Rukia's sharp glare was now on par with Byakuya's. Rukia better not have Bankai because her will power and killing intent were probably greater than his reiatsu.

"This woman has some nerve but no brain. Is there such a thing as a tomboyish _boy_?" Rukia pouted.  
"Exactly." Ichigo nodded, "It's nonsense. Stop read—"  
"I told you not to do anything."

Was this Kuchiki Rukia or Kuchiki Byakuya warped in Rukia's gigai?

"But…" Rukia continued with her eyes on the pink scented and glittered paper, "… I was even more worried when I heard you did not return to class."

_Please let it be Ochi-sensei or the school nurse or some other concerned person-in-charge who just loved writing letters on girly, scented, glittered paper._

"So I took it upon myself to personally put this in your mailbox." Rukia then gasped and her angry eyes widened at Ichigo, "So she even _came_ here! How dare you!"

How dare who? How come it was _his_ fault?

"What else does this stupid thing say…?" Rukia turned her attention to the paper. Her hands were trembling. Her face was red. Even her ears were red and her eyebrows furrowed like hell.

"You might be wondering why I go through so much trouble for you and why I worry for you." Rukia's voice was shaking and she glared at him again, "You bet _I'm_ wondering!"

"I'm wondering, too."  
"Shut up!"

"I do not understand why but a few days ago, I have become somewhat attracted to you." Rukia's eyes widened again and she proceeded to walk towards him. Ichigo instinctively held up his arms to defend himself from the punch she was aiming at him but it didn't come. Rukia grunted and continued reading.

"I know you think this is sudden and strange but I…" Rukia paused and when Ichigo thought she could not get any redder, she did.

"Wretched girl!" Rukia was now tearing the letter into bits and Ichigo did not know if it was a good idea to stop her since he had no intention of suffering the same fate as that paper. But what did it matter? Rukia was grabbing him by the collar now.

"Who is this girl!"  
"I don't know!" Ichigo replied _honestly_.  
"She calls you Kurosaki-kun!"  
"Everyone does!"

Rukia shook and — oh, no, not again — Ichigo could see those tears brimming from her eyes. With trembling fingers, she released him. Now she was looking at him as she bit her lip and her eyebrows still furrowed.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

"What was that?" Isshin looked up to the ceiling, which looked like was going to cave in.  
"It's coming from Oniichan's room." Yuzu muttered.

Then there was silence.

Moments later, they could hear running from upstairs. Ichigo then appeared as he ran down the steps and held on weirdly to his head or hair.

"Oniichan…!" Yuzu called.

"Can't talk! Sorry!" Ichigo waved with his free hand as he ran out. What came after that was the sound of a closing door and Ichigo's voice trailing out, "Hold on, Ken'ichi!"

Although it had been happening for several repetitive times now, Ichigo was not sure if ever he would get the hang of chasing Rukia around town. She had used a binding technique on him after whapping his face with whatever it was she grabbed first. And then she leapt out his window crying like she was the only victim.

Ichigo was still holding onto his head for two reasons. First, he didn't want his son to be blown by the wind and be another reason for him to chase something. Second, it hurt.

Aside from Soul Society, there was only one place Ichigo knew Rukia would go.

Everyone was there, after all.

"NIISAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Urahara's Store.

Byakuya, who had obviously gotten up from bed, was looking at his younger sister as she wailed on his lap and clutched onto Inoue like a pillow at the same time. Ishida was looking on in shock. Urahara was sitting next to them as he fanned himself and although his hat and fan covered most of his face, it was obvious that he was smiling.

"Kuchiki-san." Ururu offered her the tissue box.

Rukia straightened and obliged with a small "Thank you". Byakuya looked down. His lap was wet from his sister's tears — in a short time at that. She startled them by coming through the window while Ururu and Tessai were preparing breakfast and the rest of them were sleeping.

"Again…" Byakuya stroke his hair from its just-woken up state as Rukia crumpled the nth tissue and threw it in the waste basket that Ururu had put beside her earlier. She sniffled with her red nose.

"Tell me, what happened…" Byakuya calmly looked at his sister.

"Well, this morning… this morning…" she sobbed, grabbing another tissue from the box, "There was this… this… this… scented… girly…"

Rukia sniffed and bit her lip as her eyes continued to water.

"Like this?" Byakuya held up one of his fan letters and Rukia nodded.

"And it was addressed to the boy?" Byakuya asked again and Rukia nodded again.

"Did you open it?"  
"Y-yes…"  
"And what did you find out?"

Rukia blew on the tissue and threw it in the waste basket. Her lower lip was shaking as she opened her mouth to say something.

"Araaa… Kurosaki-kun has another lover?" Inoue piped in.

"INOOOUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rukia flung her arms at Orihime as she wailed out her name this time. Ishida wanted to slap his forehead. Why did he love this woman again?

"Uryuu, she's crying."

Yes, we know that now, thank you.

Rukia continued to cry as she tried explaining between sobs. Orihime patted her back with a faint smile as Urahara fanned himself. Ishida scratched his head. He hated soap opera-like situations. He just hoped Ichigo would show up now.

"Rukia!"

Finally!

"About time, Kurosaki-kun." Urahara sighed as Tessai opened the door for Ichigo to enter, "I was wondering how long should Ishida-kun and I pump out reiatsu for you to notice."

"We have to talk." Ichigo began to walk towards the small girl who hurriedly crawled behind her brother to hide. She scooted and crouched so that only her eyes and the top of her head could be seen as she shook her head.

"Rukia." Ichigo sighed, "For Ken'ichi?"

The little butterfly peeked out of Ichigo's hair as if on cue.

Rukia blinked and resorted to cry out loudly again. The Shiro Chou fluttered from Ichigo's hair and onto Rukia's cheek. The Shinigami girl's crying died down and Urahara cleared his throat.

"A-ano.." Urahara began, "May I talk?"  
"Actually, you _should_ talk." Byakuya said.

"Kuchiki-san, there is a perfectly logical explanation for Kurosaki-kun's love letter." Urahara began.

"Don't tell me _you_ sent it!" Ichigo stomped towards Urahara.

"_Excuse_ me but I have refined tastes, thank you." Urahara folded his fan, cleared his throat again and continued, "Unknown to you, the male Shinigami has his own version of, well, child-bearing symptoms."

"W-what?" Rukia muttered.  
"WHAT!" Ichigo blasted, "And you didn't even _tell_ me!"

"Erm, before anything, let me explain…" Urahara faintly smiled.  
"Make it fast and brief and _without_ any Chappy the Bunny anything." Ichigo glared.  
"I second that." Ishida raised a hand.

"Well, Kurosaki-kun, aside from slight mood swings and slight urges, you are expected to feel and execute possessiveness over Kuchiki-san, fondness of children and… you will seem attractive to the opposite sex."

Silence.

"What was that last line?" Ichigo asked Urahara.  
"Sex?"  
"_Line_, not word!"  
"Oh, that… You will seem attractive to the opposite sex."

Ichigo felt something fall off and fall on his shoulders — rather heavily. So that was it… All the weird things he'd been doing and feeling?

"You see, it's like this… Your reiatsu pattern changes and you tend to attract several females that—"  
"NOT FAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIR!" Rukia wailed again and threw a tissue ball at Ichigo.

"It's not like I wanted it!"  
"You told me you didn't want other men around me and then you bombard me with this!" Rukia was about to take another tissue from the box but found it empty.

"Araaaaaa, I'm hungry!" Urahara got up, "I think Tessai made us a wonderful breakfast."  
"Hai." Ururu got up and followed Urahara.  
"Yay, breakfast! Kuros—"  
"Let's go, Orihime." Ishida muttered, covering Inoue's mouth at the same time as he dragged her out. Byakuya got up silently and filed out with them. Rukia gasped and got up to follow but Ichigo blocked her way.

And the door closed.

Moments of silence later, Rukia gulped and as soon as she decided to run out the window, Ichigo grabbed her by the waist. Rukia kicked out as Ichigo lifted her, resulting to them both losing balance and Ichigo fell with his back first. The Shiro Chou was then startled by the loud thud and frantically flew around the room.

Ichigo and Rukia both gasped. They had seen this scene before. Rukia and Ichigo immediately jumped for the windows and made sure any other open areas were closed. Now the problem before them was how they were going to get the butterfly calm down.

It took them several moments of chasing around the frantically flying butterfly before it landed on one corner of the room. Ichigo and Rukia did not move as they watched its wings opening and closing, waiting for the butterfly to calm down.

"Ken'ichi…" Ichigo called. White wings began to open and close in a faster pace as if threatening to fly away again if Ichigo drew another step closer.

"We're not fighting. Okasan and I are not fighting." Ichigo began.  
"We were just having a discussion…" Rukia said, clutching onto Ichigo's arm.

The butterfly stopped in contemplation before eventually flying towards its parents.

_I had to scare you for you to stop._

Ichigo and Rukia gasped at the seemingly chuckling butterfly on Ichigo's cheek. The orange-haired father sent Rukia a weird look.

"You wish your ass this better not be a girl or I'm going to end up spoiling her and you know it."

Rukia laughed.

- End of Chapter 12 -

* * *

Author: Well… 12th Chapter. Wow, I'm a little early, I guess! If I don't stop now, I can submit the 13th! Hmm… I should give it some thought. Nah, maybe tomorrow.

–grins-

Okay, now someone asked me to marry him (her?)… I'm a girl so if you're a girl, too, let's not end up marrying each other, ne? And if you're a guy then you should DEFINITELY review your life. LOLZ! I kid. I kid. Thank you for the e-giving things.

Ichigo said thanks for the e-given stopwatch…! You know who you are.

Thank you for all the reviews and thank you for reading!

And thanks for calling me the Goddess of Flash Updates. I'm very flattered.


	13. The Night Is Young

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Thirteen : The Night Is Young  
**

* * *

Ichigo looked at his empty room. He knew he had complained (a lot) about not having privacy and space and all that but now that he was alone, it felt really odd. Ichigo shook his head as he smiled, catching a glimpse of his deep maroon pullover with white collars. He had decided not to come out yet because there was no way he was risking being forced into a suit by his father. And a red suit at that! His father had insisted on him wearing red because "red was love and he was in love and love was red so red was love". He dared not argue and simply decided to lock himself in his room the entire time before dinner. 

Rukia had insisted that she get ready at Urahara's simply because she would want Ichigo to at least look a bit surprised when she stepped in. But what was taking them so long? His father was stupid enough not to leave an exact time. The Shiro Chou left with Rukia — who knew why — so he kind of missed the white butterfly fluttering around him.

"ICHIGO! COME DOWN HERE, BOY!"

That was his father. Ichigo released a heavy sigh as he started out his room. For some reason, he was nervous. It was probably because his father might cause something to make Byakuya and Ichigo go Bankai between each other. No, his father might even startle his Ken'ichi and make it fly away. Does anyone even _realize_ how hard it is to chase around your child's _soul_, which happens to be a butterfly that could easily get squished by things worse than bulldozers? Plus, he had to deal with Rukia and her mood swings. Ichigo had made sure he had random food items in the ref and had contributed to thinking up the menu.

"I feel so _stupid_!" Karin complained and Ichigo blinked at his sister who was wearing a sleeveless dress, sandals and flower hairpins. Yuzu wore exactly the same dress except that hers was yellow and Karin's was blue. Isshin was, not surprisingly, wearing a black suit.

"Do you even realize what you look like?" Ichigo was asking his father.  
"I just said I feel so stupid!" An angry Karin stomped.  
"I didn't mean you. Why's pops wearing a black suit?" Ichigo pointed with his chin as he walked towards them.

The whole house was white and pink and for some reason, Yuzu thought "Sakura no Hana" would be a wonderful accent.

There was a sound of a car parking outside their house. Woah, Byakuya even rented a car, eh? Ichigo shrugged as his whole family rushed towards the window to see behind the curtains. It must be one of those vintage cars or something.

"Check out the ride!" Karin sounded too surprised to even remember she was so upset about wearing a dress.  
"My son hit the jackpot!" Isshin was now crying, "My son!"

What was going on?

Ichigo, curiosity totally piqued, hurried over and peeked between the curtains.

"Holy freaking shi—" Ichigo never thought his eyes had grown wider than they were now. If there was something he wanted to be sure of that instant, it was if he was seeing right.

There was a black limousine parked outside his house!

Byakuya didn't have to be too flashy for his own sake! That thing occupied twice the parking space! What the hell was Byaku-brat thinking!

Ichigo was telling himself to wake up as the chauffer opened the door. Out stepped Byakuya… who was wearing a double breasted coat over what seemed to be a black suit! What was _wrong_ with the world! Ichigo looked at himself. How underdressed was _he_?

Rukia followed after her brother and she stepped down timidly from the classy vehicle. She was wearing a fur coat over her flowing white dress that fell two inches above her knee. The white butterfly hairpin was on her left ear and the Shiro Chou was perched on her clutch bag, which she was holding with her left hand.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, you are SO underdressed._

"The guests are here!" Yuzu exclaimed, running beside Karin and grabbing her arm, "What do we do!"  
"We open the door. What else?" Karin said flatly, wishing for the night to just _end_.

Isshin immediately grabbed Ichigo by the elbow and dragged him towards the door and whispered, "Remember what we…"

DING-DONG!

"I remember. Now open the door."

Isshin nodded firmly and landed a firm hand on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo swore his father looked like a soldier running off to battle fifty people. After seeing that limousine out there, who wouldn't'? Now who knew what was in store for them if one day Yuzu had a suitor to pay her a visit. The poor boy would have to deal with Isshin's weird ways or even rituals as well as Ichigo's… Well, let's just say the guy needed to toughen himself up. Ichigo just knew his sister was too fragile to have a wimp for a boyfriend, let alone a husband. But how old was Yuzu? Yuzu was just ten. It was too early.

_Listen to me. I'm sixteen and I have a white butterfly._

The opening door cut whatever it was Ichigo was thinking.

Three, two, one… Show time!

"Good evening…" Byakuya bowed with Rukia.  
"Good evening! Good evening!" Isshin bowed as well as the whole Kurosaki family, "Come in, come in!"

Byakuya stepped in as Karin proceeded to take his coat and Yuzu took Rukia's. Damn it, Byakuya _was_ wearing a suit and Rukia… was wearing a strapless white dress and… was that a diamond-studded necklace on her neck? She had wonderful shoulders and a creamy neck. He could see Rukia utter a small "Thank you" to Yuzu who was complimenting how beautiful she looked like. Rukia looked up at Ichigo whom she caught was staring at her. She permitted herself a short smile and Ichigo cleared his throat and looked away.

"Good evening." Ichigo murmured out of the side of his mouth.  
"Good evening." She smiled at him.

_Don't smile at me like that!_

The white butterfly fluttered from Rukia and onto Ichigo's forehead where it did not stop opening and closing its wings. Ichigo smiled as he looked at the Shiro Chou and then at Rukia.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya." The Shinigami Captain was saying now, "I would like to express my gratitude for taking care of me while I was… ill."  
"No big deal! No big deal!" Isshin was saying now as he shook hands rather vigorously with the Captain, "I'm a doctor! I treat anyone who comes into my hospital — whether or not they ride a limo!"

"I see." Byakuya nodded as he looked at Isshin who was laughing.

Aside from being the doctor that took him in, Byakuya felt something very familiar about this man. Had he met him before? Kurosaki Isshin… Was there a ring to it? Yes? No? Byakuya steadied his thinking. Familiar, familiar… Whatever it was, he was going to find out.

Ichigo then cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him and Rukia.

"Ah, urm… Yeah, so… Pops…" Ichigo scratched his head, unsure how he was supposed to look so formal while a butterfly crawled over his forehead, "This is… Rukia…"

"Oh?" Isshin blinked.

"My girlfriend."

It was like a thousand white doves flew out the window and Isshin could hear the church bells resounding!

For some reason, Ichigo just wanted to explode or melt or evaporate. If he were blushing, no one better tell him he was. After all, he wasn't a person who dealt with formalities. His care-free and casually-lived life was to thank for it.

"Good evening. It's a pleasure meeting you again, Kurosaki-san." Rukia bowed, a bit flustered that Ichigo had formally introduced her as "his girlfriend".

Isshin bowed back and blinked at her. Ichigo gulped.

"Rukia-chan! You don't have to be so formal! You can call me father!" Isshin rushed to the small girl began hugging her, "Ichigo has told us so much about you!"  
"A-ara?" Rukia blinked, feeling rather awkward to be hugged by an older man, "He did?"

"Let go of her!" Ichigo was holding back from screaming as he grabbed his father's limbs off Rukia before he choked her to death (which was Ichigo's exaggerated way of thinking). Rukia smiled faintly as she straightened her clothes.

"You are very, very lovely." Isshin nodded in approval as he looked at Rukia, "You and your brother sport very lovely faces!"

"A-arigatou…" Rukia smiled faintly.  
"Thank you." Byakuya said as well.

Isshin then proceeded to introduce his cute, darling twin daughters, Yuzu and Karin before ushering them all to the dining room.

The dining table had a white mantle with Sakura petals printed on the edge. There was a vase of flowers in the middle and two figurines of a boy and a girl on either side. Ichigo just knew this _wasn't_ their dining set. This one seated six people and had sophisticated chairs with foam and velvet. Ichigo would question his father later but right now, he was busy figuring out how they got the set in without him knowing and how their dining room did not looked too crowded at all.

"Where'd you get the limo?" Ichigo murmured to Rukia as he pulled out a chair for her.  
"The what?" Rukia muttered back, still maintaining her delicate smile as she whispered from the side of her mouth.  
"The car. The vehicle." Ichigo replied lowly as he settled beside her and the white butterfly rested on his right shoulder, "Where'd you get that?"  
"I don't know. It just showed up."

Byakuya-taichou just _had_ to be flashy this time, eh? But at least he had some manners and did not say that his house was "just a bigger box".

Byakuya and Isshin each took a seat on either end of the table. Ichigo sat on the chair to his father's right. Beside Ichigo was Rukia and across them were the seats of Karin and Yuzu.

Everything was going well as Yuzu brought out the food — lots of it. Right after "Itadakimasu", Rukia blinked at each one, not knowing which to take first as she gripped her chopsticks. To Ichigo, the sushi was more than inviting. Rukia found them inviting, too and allowed her self to indulge in its wonderful taste.

"The sushi is good!" Rukia smiled.  
"A-a-arigatou…!" Yuzu bowed and blushed as she smiled back, "I'm glad you like them. Please, have some more!"  
"Don't feed her too much. She'll grow fat." Ichigo muttered.  
"ONIICHAN!" Yuzu exclaimed and out of nowhere, a giant fan slapped the side of Ichigo's head.

Where did that come from?

Ichigo rubbed his head and looked at his father who was innocently smiling at Rukia.

"What is your name again?" Byakuya asked as he began to eat his korokke, "Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Wow, so this was to be "My first formal dinner with my first girlfriend's only stuck-up older brother"?

"Yeah." Ichigo replied as he chewed and he felt two kicks sent towards his leg that immediately made him swallow whatever it was he had been chewing.

"I mean, yes…"  
"Yes? Yes what?" Isshin urged.

"Yes, I am…" Ichigo began, cursing being so formal with the accursed Captain who had made hell out of his life, "I am Kurosaki Ichigo, B… B-By-Bya…"

Rukia eyed him. Ichigo was stiffly holding his chopsticks out of place and it looked like they were going to snap. His eyebrow was twitching disturbingly as he felt his throat go dry. Saying "Byakuya" was fine but affixing any honorifics to it made him shiver. He had called him Kuchiki-taichou back in school but that was only for show so right now, he did not feel right having to pretend in his own house. And even though Byakuya wore a wooden face worth of "I-have-no-emotion", Ichigo just _knew_ the clan leader was happily torturing him to say his name in honorific.

"B… Byakuya-sa… May I call you Niisama?"

Rukia immediately swallowed the sushi she had been enjoying. Whatever happened to "The last thing I would want is to call you Niisama"? Ichigo inwardly cringed at Byakuya's stoic expression.

"Yes, you may."

_Curse you, you horrific freak of a Captain with pink as a lame excuse for a sword!_

"T-thank you…" Ichigo was stiffening, "…Niisama."  
"You're welcome."

BOOM!

_Just DIE this instant, you prick with kenseikan!_

Ichigo wanted to spring out of his body and slice Byakuya with Zangetsu. Isshin was looking rather pleased with the conversation but Ichigo felt like every bone, muscle and fiber in his body were going insane from calling Byaku-brat "Niisama"!

"I'm glad you chose a young man with manners, Rukia." Byakuya was saying now.

What!

Ichigo engaged himself with tons of tempura and gyoza on his plate. If eating would divert his attention from Byakuya and his torturous formality then so be it! Ichigo had resolved to stuff his traitorous mouth so as not to say anything else like "Byakuya-Niisama"!

"You go to the same school as Ichigo, don't you, Rukia-chan?"  
"H-hai…" Rukia nodded, "… Otousama."

Ichigo choked on the gyoza and immediately gobbled up a glass of water after hitting his chest. The dinner thing was driving him crazy! His father was being addressed as Otou_SAMA_? There was something horribly wrong with it!

"Dad is just fine with me, Rukia-chan…!" Isshin grinned and gave her a thumbs up sign as Ichigo's chest heaved.

This was a nightmare. A nightmare. A nightmare!

Why wasn't anybody noticing it!

"Nee, Rukia-oneesan…" Yuzu asked as she played with her fingers, "… May I ask you a question?"  
"Of course…"  
"It may be a bit personal…"

Rukia blinked as Ichigo chewed on his tempura. Yuzu wouldn't ask ridiculous things.

"Go ahead." Rukia smiled.  
"Ano…" the little girl began as her twin looked at her while eating her kakuni, "… Why do you lo… love… Oniichan?"

Ichigo stuffed his mouth with three more gyoza to prevent himself from screaming something (anything, really) as a reddish hue worked up his face. Rukia was blushing as well, surprised that a little girl would bombard her with such a question. Normally, she would refuse to answer but the little girl's sparkly romanticized eyes were looking at her and awaiting her answer.

"I… um…" Rukia began, her eyes turning to Ichigo who refused to look at her and busied himself with stuffing his mouth, "Well, he's… unique."  
"Unique, huh…" Karin finally said after swallowing as she watched the white butterfly fly and land on Rukia's hair, "I'd say."  
"Karin-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed.  
"No, it's just that I can't imagine Ichi-nii proposing to her about a relationship, that's all." Karin shrugged and dipped a piece of meat in sauce, "I mean, can you?"

Silence.

"You're right. I can't." Yuzu blinked.  
"Me neither." Isshin blinked as well.

"Aren't you a hungry young man, Ichigo?" Byakuya was looking at Ichigo who had cheeks full of gyoza and tempura and rice bits and sauces around his lips as the orange-haired punk glared at the Kuchiki clan leader. Rukia gasped at how he looked like and took it upon herself to remove with a napkin whatever distracting things there were on Ichigo's face.

CLICK!

That was a camera flash! Ichigo's hand immediately darted out and trapped the Shiro Chou's wings between his fingers even before it could fly away. Rukia was tensing as Ichigo pretended to remove something off the small girl's hair. Isshin was grinning as he lowered the camera — A professiona's camera? Where did he get that? — and nodded in satisfaction.

"It's their first sweet moment together in my house and I'm glad I caught it with my camera!" Isshin sniffed, "My son has grown up!"

"I don't know what it'll be like when he tells me he's getting married and then the next thing I know, I have lots of grandchildren around me!" Isshin was crying now as Ichigo released the white wings between his fingers.

What? Did he just say _lots_ of grandchildren?

"That would be interesting." Byakuya nodded.  
"Tell me, Rukia-chan…" Isshin had slithered between Ichigo and Rukia and was now holding Rukia's hand, "Did Ichigo mention anything regarding marriage?"  
"Excuse me?" Rukia blinked.

Patience thread broke for Kurosaki Ichigo and the gyoza or the tempura did not make it in time.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Ichigo whapped the back of Isshin's head and picked him up by the collar, "DON'T ASK HER STUPID QUESTIONS!"

"Oniichan!" Yuzu implored.  
"It's not stupid, Ichigo!" And Isshin sent a foot that Ichigo blocked, "If you marry each other, we have to plan about your honeymoon!"  
"WHAT!" Ichigo shivered.

Planning about his honeymoon? What was his father _thinking_!

"I introduce her to you the first time and you all of a sudden ask her about marriage and grandchildren!" Ichigo threw his father on the floor. The older man immediately got up and fixed his suit.

"Ichigo…!" Rukia slowly got up.  
"Stay out of this, Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.  
"You dare show your family how you shout at my sister?" Byakuya got up as well.

Oh, wow. Fireworks! Fireworks!

"I beg your pardon, oh dear, _Niisama_? You stay out of this, t—OW!"

A plastic plate met the back of Ichigo's head and his father was the culprit.

"Learn to respect the guests!" Isshin glared.  
"Well, at least give your son some, too!" Ichigo glared back.  
"I'm talking to you, _kozo_. Don't turn your back on me." Byakuya walked gracefully towards them.

Oh, wow, was it Bankai time?

"N-niisama, please." Rukia was turning pale now and the white butterfly perched on her ear as if asking her what was going on.  
"You think I'm scared of two old men like you?" Ichigo glowered and stood in open hand combat stance.  
"What did you call me?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow.  
"I said _old_. You deaf, _Niisama_?"

"DISRESPECTFUL!" Isshin lunged at his son who elbowed him right in the face. Isshin fell on the floor with a thud as Yuzu rushed to her father and Karin shook her head. Karin looked at her food and then at Rukia before lifting her glass to her brother's girlfriend.

The night was still young.

"Welcome to the family, Rukia-oneesan."

- End of Chapter 13 -

* * *

Author: Sorry. I think I'm late. Harhar… The chapter was too long, I had to split it. Sorry. I got carried away. I mean, I was spontaneously typing and all of a sudden, I go like, "Oh my gigai, it's already fifteen pages long!" –fans self- 

Anyway, thanks to those who continue to read. Thanks to everything you've e-given me. I'm very flattered but I will always thank you for being part of the fic and bearing with me! You guys deserve half the credit! Bankai to us all!


	14. Compracepcive!

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Fourteen : Compracepcive!**

* * *

Ichigo and Isshin had ruined dinner. That was for sure. The food was all wasted and Rukia spent quite some time crying over the sushi she had been eating Byakuya did not partake in any of the father-and-son barbaric bickering because he had no intention of ruining his hair. Karin could no longer count how many times Yuzu bowed in apology to Byakuya and Rukia who kept on telling her it was all right. It was at this point that Rukia could not take it anymore and pulled Ichigo out of the strangling he had been doing and told him to stay put. The Shiro Chou was most amused and it fluttered around in excitement, finding the wild things that were happening to be actually interesting than frightening.

But it was too early to let the guests go home. At least that was what Isshin thought. As for Ichigo, he was just ready to call it a night. Yuzu brought up that she knew of a store that could bring them various things and that it would be delivered for them. Isshin thought this was a splendid idea and Byakuya simply agreed for the heck. Ichigo just wanted to hang himself.

Isshin ushered everyone to the living room to have a "small chat". Ichigo cursed. There was no such thing as a "small chat" when his father was involved.

"What is wrong with asking your girlfriend if you talked about marriage?" Isshin insisted as he sat down. Ichigo took the couch and between him and Byakuya was Rukia who was determined to insulate whatever flying sparks to occur between Ichigo and her brother. She ceremoniously put her hands on her lap as the butterfly perched on her head.

"Because!" Ichigo complained in half a sigh.  
"Why have you honestly no intention?" Byakuya spoke but only his eyes moved.  
"See? Even her brother agrees with me!"

Were Byakuya and Isshin in this together? Was Byakuya hell-bent on making a torture chamber out of his own house and family? Karin contented her self with shaking her head as she sat quietly on the floor and read magazines.

"I'm only… turning sixteen…" Ichigo muttered, "…_Niisama_."  
"Are you god damn impotent, boy?" Isshin tapped his leg.  
"AM NOT!" Ichigo swiftly aimed a punch at his father and Rukia pulled his arm back.

Okay, this was hard. How was Ichigo supposed to tell Byakuya that he was very much interested in marrying his sister and taking care of their little family without leaving any traces for his father to linger on or make a fuss about? If anyone had a deeper, more complicated situation than him at the moment, Ichigo was willing to listen if it meant he could consider himself a tad bit "lucky".

"W-well…" Rukia began in her innocent high-school voice, "I-Ichigo and I talk about these… things… well, rather… randomly… spontaneously…"

Ichigo's eyes widened at Rukia and she widened her eyes back at him. The Shiro Chou opened and closed its wings and Ichigo leaned back heavily.

"Spontaneously?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow.  
"You mean you have intentions?" Isshin was beaming, "Tell me, Rukia-chan! Would you lie to your Daddy?"  
"A-a-ano…" Rukia smiled wanly and looked at Ichigo who then refused to lend her any back up.

_You've made your bed now lie in it, Rukia._

"Well, you see…" Rukia heavily stepped on Ichigo's foot and Ichigo squirmed, clutching onto the couch as he twisted, stopping himself from shouting. With teary pained eyes, he looked at Rukia and she smiled at him.

_Witch_.

"You see…" Ichigo continued, "It's too early for anything but we… will… see… what happens."  
"Why are we talking about marriage all of a sudden?" Rukia smiled sweetly.  
"Yeah, and by the way, _Niisama_…" Ichigo rested his head on his hand as he looked at Byakuya, "Is that a new ride you've got there?"

Ichigo was determined to have the conversation make a quick turn _away_ from him, Rukia, marriage and grandchildren. Byakuya said he had "bought" it only a few days ago and that his family had different types of businesses, that their home was located far (far, far, far and really, really far) from Karakura but they were staying in the little town for a while until they fix business-related matters. Just how fabricated was that?

The horrible part was when Isshin wanted to show the visitors his baby pictures and it was at that point that Ichigo grabbed the album and used it to slap his father before hiding it for good. Isshin then declared that he had predicted that Ichigo would do such a thing and that the album Ichigo hid was a fake and that the real one was in his hand.

His father really went to so much trouble to humiliate him, didn't he?

No mater. Ichigo simply grappled his father for the album and it was sent flying and caught by the Kuchiki Captain.

Oh, shit!

Rukia inched towards her brother who now proceeded to open the album, much to Ichigo's horror. Rukia blinked and gasped and then later giggled as a disappointed Ichigo sat beside her in defeat. He was pouting as the butterfly perched on his forehead and Rukia continuously laughed beside her solid-faced older brother who continually turned the thick pages like a possessed robot.

"Ne, Ichigo…" Rukia tugged at his sleeve and only his eyes moved to look at her. She was pointing at the album as she smiled softly, "Is this your mother?"

Ichigo stopped and looked.

"Yeah." He said and was about to lunge into a half-angst state when Isshin ran off and returned with Masaki's picture.  
"Where is she?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo did not answer as Rukia looked at him  
"She's dead, Niisama." Rukia replied.  
"I see. I am sorry to ask something so painful to answer, Ichigo."  
"Aa." Ichigo nodded.

"Ichi-nii was a mama's boy." Karin was saying now as she looked up from the magazine she was reading, "So he better not get a daughter or she's going to be a daddy's girl."

"Ichigo, you must not end up spoiling your children!" Isshin was waving a finger at him, "Or else you end up ruining their future!"  
"I don't see you making a good future out of my present." Ichigo frowned as he fixed his collar.

Isshin dramatically placed two hands on his son's shoulders and said, "Everything I say and do right now is for your own good, boy."

Ichigo then raised an eyebrow before his father turned to Byakuya and asked, "Is it okay if I teach them about you-know-what?"

"I know… I know what?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow. Isshin looked at Ichigo and then at Rukia and then hurried to Byakuya's side and whispered something. Ichigo would give nearly anything for him to find out what kind of humiliating thing his father was telling Byakuya. The noble was not even blinking and Isshin straightened with a triumphant smile. Byakuya rubbed his chin and looked at Ichigo's dad and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Whaaaat!" Isshin exclaimed with large gasps as he backed away from Byakuya and onto the wall, "Your parents didn't tell you?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"Your parents _seriously_ didn't tell you?"

Byakuya did not respond.

"Oh, my god! I'm going to end up lecturing three people!" Isshin pulled on his hair and Ichigo's eyes widened.  
"I'll be in the kitchen before it turns to _four_ people." Karin picked up three more magazines and left.

DING-DONG!

"The delivery's here!" Yuzu said as she and Karin, who was supposed to go to the kitchen, headed for the door.  
"As I was saying, let me teach you how to use contrace—"

"Good evening, minna-san!" a cheerful male voice entered like a chime and all eyes turned to the door where a "young and sexy shop keeper" wearing a striped green and white hat stood.

That doorbell and voice was both salvation and hell.

"Well, good evening to you, too!" Isshin smiled, "Who may you be?"

"I am Urahara Kisuke, owner and manager of Urahara Store! Pleased to meet you!" Urahara bowed, "Judging by the charming smile of yours, you must be Yuzu-chan's father?"

"Yes, yes!" Isshin now walked towards the door, "Come in! Come in!"

Oh, wow. More visitors. Ichigo sank to the sofa as Urahara and his father got acquainted. What a wonderful evening this was! Urahara sure had his own way regarding things and customers? Since when was a bearded grin a "charming smile"? Either Urahara was flattering his dad or he had horribly bad taste.

"Ichigo, what's he doing here?" Rukia whispered as she ducked.  
"Do I look like I know?" Ichigo was continuing to slouch back into the sofa if it would help him lose consciousness now.

"I buy appetizers for them and I get a lot for only 500 yen!" Yuzu was saying now.

"Ah, yes, we always try hard to satisfy our customers, don't we, Jinta?" Urahara looked behind him and a red-haired boy with a red face popped out and handed Yuzu the food she ordered.

"Here, take it, you midget and don't call in the middle of the night!" Jinta frantically placed everything in front of her.

Ichigo's ears perked up and he would've thrown the lamp at Jinta had Karin not been faster in kicking the boy in the face.

"YOU!" Jinta pointed at Karin as he got up.  
"Yes, ME!" Karin threatened to kick him again, "What did you call Yuzu!"  
"Hey, you, brat, don't call Yuzu a midget!" Ichigo yelled as he looked from the sofa.  
"Why do you call _me_ a midget?" Rukia complained.  
"You're not my sister, midget."  
"Well then, she's _my_ sister, if it will get you to answer the question." Byakuya told Ichigo as he crossed his legs.  
"Sorry, I didn't hear you quite well, _Niisama_."

"Oh, hello, Ururu. Good evening!" Yuzu waved.  
"Good evening!" Ururu bowed, "Would you like me to help you with those?"

"Yes, please, if it's okay." Yuzu smiled and the two girls headed towards the kitchen. Jinta stomped off to Ururu's direction and Karin kicked him in the face, sternly telling him that she wasn't through beating the crap out of him so they better settle everything outside.

"You wish! I'm not beating up a girl in a dress!" Jinta mocked.

"Karin, get dressed and make him cry for his mother." Ichigo waved and his sister snickered before dashing into her room to change as her voice trailed off, "Don't you dare run away!"

"I'll be right here, you prick!" Jinta yelled, "And I'm going to make you cry for _my_ mother!"

"My, my, aren't the kids energetic!" Urahara waved his fan as he watched Jinta sit outside and wait for Karin.  
"Yes, definitely. Would you care to join us Urahara-san?" Isshin offered, "After all, you've actually been nice to my daughter."  
"Why thank you, Kurosaki-san!"

Great. Ichigo grumbled. If he hadn't known better, he'd say Urahara and Isshin knew each other but since his father didn't look like he could even spell Zanpakutou, Ichigo immediately dismissed the thought. Urahara walked towards them and handed them each juice cans. Ichigo immediately popped the can open to drown his frustrations.

"I was just about to teach them about contraceptives." Isshin said.

There goes the juice.

Ichigo immediately spat out what was in his mouth as Rukia gasped. He wiped his lips as he got up from his seat and yelled, "You were what?"

Rukia had now lost interest in the juice and simply put it on the center table.

The Shiro Chou opened and closed its wings.

_What's a compracepcive, otousan?_

"I'll tell you when you're older, Ken'ichi!" Ichigo exclaimed before he and Rukia gasped.

"Who's Ken'ichi?" Isshin blinked at his son.

"I… Uh…" Ichigo looked shiftily away from his father and most especially from Urahara who was giving him the "Way-to-go" smile behind his fan.

"Well, Ken'ichi was what he was planning to name our son…" Rukia said whatever it was that came into her head first and it was her turn to receive the "Way-to-go" grin from Urahara before she added, "…If we ever had one."

"And… that was… what I'd say if he asked me to… discuss… contraceptives." Ichigo was now sweating as he sat up beside Rukia and he looked at her as if to ask, "What was that about?"

And she looked back at him as if to say, "What was I to do?"

_What's a compracepcive, okasan?_

Ichigo cringed. His son was getting more and more talkative as time went by. He was forgetting it was a child's soul and felt like he was already a _child_!

_Compracepcive!_

"I really would not like my son to be so noisy." Ichigo said. The butterfly flew to Rukia's shoulder away from Ichigo and closed its wings, as if pouting.

"You already have a name planned for a son?" Isshin was streaming tears again and clasped Rukia's and Ichigo's hands between his, "So you have plans on having children, don't you?"

"I-it was just…" Rukia began.  
"Tell me, what will you name your daughter?"  
"Well, now that you've asked…" Rukia looked up thoughtfully.

"We're going to have a son." Ichigo said.  
"No, daughter." Rukia shot back and leaned towards him.  
"I said _son_." Ichigo leaned towards her.  
"And I said _daughter_!"

CLICK!

Another camera flash.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOkayLet'sStopFightingNow!" Ichigo's hands immediately went around Rukia's shoulders and impulsively pulled her towards him to overshadow the fact that his fingers held fast to the panicking Shiro Chou's wings. Rukia's eyes were wide but she held her breath as she looked at the white butterfly trying to flutter away — again.

"First fight and first hug and first make-up inside the house!" Isshin screamed in happiness and took another picture. Byakuya was looking at the butterfly Ichigo was holding since he knew so well that if that little thing left its parents' side again, it would attract Menos yet again.

"You are lucky to have these moments caught, Kurosaki-san." Urahara chuckled.

"Stop it with the flash already!" Ichigo swatted the camera away as he released Rukia and the butterfly that had calmed down.

"I love the both of you!" Isshin lunged at Ichigo and Rukia. His arms were spread and Byakuya made sure he had leaned away and into the sofa and scooted far enough so as not to be included in the weird group hug Ichigo's dad was going to do.

"You've me so proud! I'm going to expect grandchildren from now on!" Isshin rubbed his cheek against Rukia and Ichigo and the butterfly flew around them.

"A… Ara… O-otousan…?" Rukia shuddered upon feeling the hairs on Isshin's face against her skin.  
"Let go of me, old man!" Ichigo complained and pushed against his father who was trying to squeeze them together into one body, "LET GO!"

"Go and have children, Ichigo! Lots of them!" Isshin finally released them as he ran around the living room, "I want the house filled with my grandchildren so make sure the both of you love each other every so often!"

"Eh!" Rukia immediately hugged herself as she inched hurriedly towards Byakuya for protection. Byakuya was sincerely and seriously holding onto himself from being sent into trauma from Ichigo's father's weird ideas.

The house _filled_ with grandchildren!? That was a lot of work! Days and nights of hard work! And Ichigo was not planning on turning their house into a butterfly garden! It would not be easy defending the whole of Karakura from Menos Grande who were aiming for their house! It was not like he was rebuilding a whole wiped-out clan, for crying out loud!

"Are you _insane_?" Ichigo blasted, "House filled with grandchildren? We're not some sort of baby-making machine!"

Or a sex machine either, for that matter!

"Well, I'm not getting any younger, boy!" Isshin told his son, "Isn't that right, Urahara-san?"  
"Yes, so true, Kurosaki-san." Urahara nodded.

"So if in any case you intend to have kids tomorrow I will be more than glad to support you!" Isshin declared and hit his chest dramatically, "That I vow as a man and father of my word."

"How touching, Kurosaki-san." Urahara patted his shoulder.  
"Indeed." Byakuya nodded with a tinge of sarcasm.

Having kids tomorrow? What about _right now_? Or days ago perhaps?

The Shiro Chou landed on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Urgh." Ichigo just wanted to faint, "At least ask her brother if it's okay with him."  
"It's not like I can do anything if you're already at it." Byakuya said formally.  
"See? You have permission!" Isshin clapped.  
"Thanks… a _lot_…_Niisama_."

"So shall we move on to discussing about contraceptives?" Urahara was suggesting now "They might need it in case they carried away."

"Ah, yes… Yes… Contraceptives." And Isshin pulled out a pack of something from his wallet. Ichigo's eyes widened. What was something like that doing there?

To Rukia, it looked like the flavoring in a pack that came with instant noodles. To Byakuya, it was nothing more but a shiny silver pack. To Ichigo, it was embarrassment and impending doom.

"So you open it and…"

Even before Isshin could tell anyone where or how the rubbery thing was used, Ichigo got up, grabbed Rukia and made a run for the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Urahara blinked.  
"I don't know." Isshin blinked as he opened the pack, "These are just pills."  
"Maybe he got carried away, hm?" Urahara looked at the pills on Isshin's hand.

Isshin and Urahara looked at each other and shrugged before the shop keeper put out several bottles.

"Hey, you drink now, Byakuya?" Isshin grinned at the noble and offered him a shot glass.

The Gotei 13 Captain looked at Isshin, took a deep breath before taking the shot glass and saying, "I knew it. I knew you weren't just familiar."

- End of Chapter 14 -

* * *

Author: The part about Yuzu buying lots of stuff for 500z came from the Bleach Omake Chapters! Hope you like this chapter! If things go well, I might post another one today! Yay! Thank you for your support, minna! And thanks for everything you've been e-giving me! Bankai to us all! 


	15. Deal?

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Fifteen : Deal?**

* * *

"Stop trying if you can't remember properly!" Isshin was telling Byakuya who had been contemplating _who_ this man was. The three men were drinking alcohol on top of the Kurosaki residence after "calling it a night".

Of course, Rukia pretended to go home with her brother and Urahara pretended to go home as well. At a certain point, Byakuya told Rukia he had some business to accomplish and that she should sleep at Ichigo's place that night. In his Shinigami body, Kuchiki Byakuya shunpo-ed back to the Kurosaki residence and found a Shinigami version of Kurosaki Isshin and the plain Urahara having sake on the roof. Isshin was sitting with his legs stretched and beside him was Urahara who was sitting with legs crossed. On his other side was Byakuya who was sitting formally — yes, even on a roof, a Kuchiki must maintain poise.

The Karaoke incident did not count.

"You know me." Byakuya said, "Who are you, really?"  
"I'm a Shinigami. That's all you need to know." Isshin laughed.

Byakuya was still not convinced but Isshin shrugged him off. He was somewhat surprised that this man was a Shinigami but was even more surprised that Isshin called him by _name_, much like how Yoruichi did. Shihouin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke grew up together and played together so if Urahara and Isshin were old acquaintances…

Byakuya gulped his sake.

What was the use thinking?

"Have you said your goodbye, Kurosaki?" Urahara asked Isshin as he poured sake for him.  
"Goodbye? Why? My son's just getting married in Soul Society." Isshin stretched as he swirled the sake in his shallow cup, "It's not like he's going to leave me totally. He's got a life here, you know."  
"He will be half Kuchiki. I will have to have him seated somewhere." Byakuya said as Urahara offered him sake and obliged.  
"The Gotei 13?" Isshin asked as he sipped from his ceramic cup.  
"It depends. We will have to check what exactly the rank of a Shinigami Representative is."

"Yare, yare…" Urahara smiled and poured sake for himself, "Isn't that interesting, Kurosaki?"  
"Interesting my foot." Isshin sighed as he scratched his ear, "I don't want to think. I just want my grandchild now."  
"That butterfly's surely something." Urahara sipped his sake and smiled contentedly at his self.  
"I'm lucky my powers returned before my grandchild arrived." Isshin yawned, "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to see that white butterfly."

"What do you mean 'powers returned'?" Byakuya asked before emptying his cup, "Who are you, really?"

"I said I'm a Shinigami so stop asking or I might forget you're a noble and hit you with the ceramic sake flask, boy!" Isshin poured sake for himself as Byakuya's head slightly darted back, taken by surprise.

This was Kurosaki Ichigo's dad, all right.

"Isn't that painful, Kurosaki?"  
"Why, of course it is!"

Byakuya attended to his sake. He felt like a boy talking to two way older men. This was probably how Toushiro Hitsugaya felt.

"Taichou!" a loud voice shot through the three men on the roof. Urahara and Isshin looked as Byakuya stood up. The red-haired fukutaichou got on his knees in respect to his taichou.  
"All things are ready, sir." Renji announced and looked up, seeing Isshin.

Was that a Captain's cape knotted around his arm?

"Taichou who is—"  
"I'm taking him now." Byakuya cut whatever Renji was going to say as he spoke to Isshin who was still sitting lazily on the roof.  
"Then by all means, do so." Isshin waved and burped, "Sorry. Anyway, the sooner you take him, the sooner he gets back… or something like that."  
"I'll take care of the gigai if ever!" Urahara waved.

Byakuya said nothing and turned to Renji and said, "Let's go."  
"Hai."

In one flash step, both superior and subordinate were gone.

"Let's hope they don't disturb anything down there." Urahara lifted the ceramic bottle, "More sake?"

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" That was Ichigo's voice from below and both men looked down and then looked at each other. Isshin shook his head and put up his cup, "Yeah, fill 'er up."

"What the hell are you doing trying to barge in like that, Renji!" Ichigo glared as the white butterfly seemed to crawl out of Ichigo's hair as if to find out what was going on. His shirt was off and had been tossed on the floor. Rukia was fully dressed but her hair was disheveled as she propped herself up from her lying position beside Ichigo on the bed.

"I wouldn't say 'barge' is the right term!" Renji stood with his hands on his waist as his Captain entered after him.  
"Barge, trespass, break… whatever!" Ichigo growled, "What are you doing here? What do you want?"

Well, at least having a lieutenant climbing from his window and into his room was better than having a Beegee look like a burglar off to steal crayons and fashion sense! But he could've knocked to say the least! It was a good thing he was only hugging Rukia towards him and smelling her hair because if it had been in any other situation, Ichigo was going to make sure he'd beat the crap out of Renji until he forgot about seeing them at all!

"What have you been doing to Rukia?" Renji pointed at Ichigo.  
"What is it to you? She's my wife!"  
"No, she's not!"

"At least not yet." Byakuya interrupted and all eyes turned to him.  
"Niisama?" Rukia blinked at her brother.

"We're here to take you to Soul Society so that you may formally acknowledge each other as husband and wife."

Both Rukia and Ichigo gasped and it was only Renji who groaned.

"Y-you are?" Ichigo blinked.

"Yes, we are so get out of your gigai, body, whatever and let's just get on with this." Renji pouted as he eyed a still blinking Ichigo. Rukia hopped out of the bed and consumed a Soul Candy. After watching her instruct her gigai to run to Urahara's, Rukia maimed Ichigo's chest with his Shinigami Badge.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." Ichigo rubbed his chest.  
"Sorry."

"Renji." Byakuya looked at his lieutenant who nodded and then ordered the Soul Society gate to open. The brightness from the opening door pierced through the darkness of Ichigo's unlit room. Ichigo took one last look at his room when he felt Rukia's fingers locked with his.

"If you're having second thoughts, just tell me." She smiled.  
"No. It's not that." Ichigo smiled back at her, "It's not important. Let's go."

"Hey, are you coming or not?" An irritated Renji was looking at them with arms crossed across his chest and Ichigo thought his eyebrows furrowed horribly. Ichigo shrugged and he and Rukia stepped into the portal.

"Renji, my son says your eyebrows look like chopsticks." Ichigo said.  
"What! You tell your son that I…"

And Renji's voice was lost as the doors to Soul Society closed. Silence continued to linger in Kurosaki Ichigo's room until its door opened. A raven-haired girl stepped in, looking around her brother's room and she reached out to where the portal used to be but felt nothing more but thin air.

"I knew it." Karin grunted to herself and took her hand back, "They were all Shinigami…"

* * *

"Soooo…" Ichigo looked around the room he was in. It had a desk in front of him and there was a line of red and green pillars on either side. There was also a patterened carpet on the floor as well as that large insignia on the wall.

So what place was this again?

The Gotei 13's Commander-General's Office.

Rukia was nowhere beside him. They took her as soon as they arrived in Soul Society and according to the "Shinigami Women's Association", they were going to ready her up for the ceremony. Without letting him have a say in it, they dragged the small Shinigami away and left the Shiro Chou to linger on his forehead.

Byakuya was beside him and Renji was behind him. The red-haired fukutaichou was still grumbling about his Ken'ichi's comment about his eyebrows. Ichigo cleared his throat at the silence. Moments later, he heard the sound of approaching footsteps and a wooden cane.

Byakuya and Renji immediately bowed. Ichigo gasped and did the same as the old Commander-General stepped into the room. His fukutaichou followed behind him and Ichigo was glancing at Byakuya and Renji and when they straightened, he straightened as well.

"So, we meet again, Kurosaki Ichigo." The old man spoke.

_Meet again? Have we met before?_

Oh, right at Soukyoku Hill.

The Commander-General's features had not changed since Ichigo last caught a glimpse of him. He still had that long beard (had it grown longer?) and he still carried around his can. His white Captain's cape was also draped over his shoulders instead of being actually worn. But no matter how old this man looked like, there was no way he moved like an aged man and his reiatsu clearly reflected it although he was holding it down.

"Kuchiki-taichou, your sister is to be wed to this man, yes?"  
"Hai."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you are still alive and you have been turned into a Shinigami only because Kuchiki Rukia gave you her powers." Yamamoto began as he held his cane before him, "It is still unclear how you have recovered your Shinigami powers after Kuchiki-taichou severed it and even after Kuchiki Rukia's have returned but still, you are a living person."

"Do you know the consequences of wedding your _soul_ to another soul?"

Ichigo swallowed.

"I'll take that as a no."

Wow, the old man was good.

"First of all, you will not be able to bear any other living women children." Yamamoto continued, "Your soul will forever be tied to Kuchiki Rukia until one of you eventually becomes part of Sereitei."

"Part of Sereitei?"  
"He meant dies." Renji whispered.  
"Oh."

"If you copulate with a human while in your human form, you will produce Hollows. Aside from that, you will never be able to satisfy a woman properly in bed. Do you understand?"

Ichigo was raising an eyebrow at Yamamoto. What was this? Was he trying to convince him _not_ to marry Rukia? Or was he scaring him? Was he scaring him to see if his resolve was solid as a rock (or better)?

Whatever. He had decided anyway.

"Yes, I understand."  
"You still want to marry Kuchiki Rukia?"

Wasn't it obvious?

"Yes."

Yamamoto stroked his beard as he walked towards Ichigo. Ichigo watched the old Shinigami draw closer and he gulped. The old man's face was lifting up towards him now. If this hag was going to kiss him, Ichigo would not care if he was Yamamoto Genryuusai "Commander-General of all that is homo and yaoi", he was hitting the old man with either Zangetsu or that cane and then hightail it from here.

"So, this is the butterfly that called out a Menos?" Yamamoto was eyeing the peeking butterfly in Ichigo's orange hair.  
"Hai." Byakuya answered as Ichigo's head slowly drew back from Yamamoto.  
"Something is special about it." Yamamoto straightened, "Something is different about it."

Yamamoto continued to stare at the butterfly in Ichigo's hair before he eventually shrugged and walked back to his previous spot.

"Ah, well, Hollows are probably attracted to him because of the strong reiatsu it inherited from its father." Yamamoto said and cleared his throat, "We are to take care of your rank and other matters regarding you and your wife as well as your Shiro Chou when the ceremony is over."

"Now I want you to wait for me in the designated room." Yamamoto waved, "Kuchiki-taichou, you know where it is."  
"Hai."

Byakuya, Renji and Ichigo bowed one last time before filing out, Byakuya in the lead. As soon as the door closed, Yamamoto's lieutenant whispered, "Taichou, everything you said… Was it all real?"

"I'm the Gotei 13 Commander General, Choujirou." Yamamoto said as he stroked his beard and smiled, "I'm not perfect."

- End of Chapter 15 -

* * *

Author: Someone quoted from my fic on deviantart! My biggest mistake was I couldn't find his/her page again. Whoever you are, if you're reading this, thanks so much! I love you!!! Anyway, short chapter! It's a cool down! Yay me!

Shortest chapter! (It's a cool down, isn't it?) Thank you to everyone! Thank you for the hits, reviews and the favs! BANKAI TO US ALL!


	16. Carpe Diem

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Sixteen : Carpe Diem**

* * *

Ichigo stood awkwardly between to (broken) lines of the remaining Gotei 13 captains and their Vice-Captains who all looked like frozen Shinigami as they did not even move from where they were standing. Ichigo, on the other hand, was uncomfortably looking at the door, wondering what was taking Rukia so long. He was constantly looking at his wrist, forgetting that he didn't have a watch on. And speaking of having something on, Ichigo felt a bit uncomfortable having his sword in hand. It was not that he disliked Zangetsu but it was just that he found it inappropriate for a sword to be in a wedding. But, what the hell, this was Sereitei and in Sereitei, nearly anything goes.

Several female Shinigami weren't there since they were too busy "dressing up" Rukia for her "Shinigami wedding". Ichigo grunted in impatience when the door started to open up. His back straightened when Yachiru started to walk in as she playfully tossed red and white flower petals on the floor. Ichigo was wondering where the wedding sounds were coming from. Nanao came afterwards as she walked side by side with Nemu and both of them held incense. Behind them came a humming Matsumoto as she carried a red candle with her and was followed by Hinamori Momo as she played a weird stringed instrument.

Ichigo gulped as Rukia walked behind them. He was expecting her to be wearing a white kimono but instead, he found her wearing a white version of the Shinigami haori with a red obi that had a ribbon at the back. His Ken'ichi was resting silently on her left ear and Ichigo could seemingly feel it listening to Hinamori's plucking of what seemed to be a Tonkori.

Rukia was blushing as she gently walked towards him. Each step was quiet and elegant as she held Sode No Shirayuki in her hand. The world seemed to have stopped and for some reason, Ichigo was having flashbacks. He could not determine which was which but all of the scenes that played in his head had Rukia in it. He was trying to remember her face as she looked at him while when he wore his Vaizard mask that night when she let him claim her but as soon as that image of her flashed, she was already beside him. He looked at her and smiled. And she bit her lip but was unable to repress the smile as both of them looked at Yamamoto Genryuusai who ordered them to released their swords to its height.

"Dance." Rukia began, lifting her sword as she looked at it, "Sode No Shirayuki."

Ripples of water seemed to emanate from Rukia's feet and her Zanpakutou changed into pure white. The blade, the hilt, the guard — everything pure white.

Ichigo blinked. He had no Shikai and he looked at Zangetsu. For the first time, Ichigo felt it was a bit too ragged for a sword. Not as ragged as Zaraki Kenpachi but not elegant enough for a wedding.

"Bankai."

The moment the command left Ichigo's lips, there was a large surge of reiatsu. But even as the energy swept like strong gust against the Captains, they did not budge with their flapping white coats behind them. And Ichigo stood elegantly in his Bankai — Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo held up his blade parallel to Rukia's and strangely, it was only then that he realized that they had opposite colored swords. that he realized that they had opposite colored swords.

Ichigo smiled again.

It was as if those swords were made to be with each other.

"Strands of gold and silver. Heavens of blue, white and red." Yamamoto said, "Bear witness. Blade against flesh and from blood be born."

The old man stomped his cane and a strong gust of reiatsu swept the area and white spirit threads shot up from the ground. Rukia and Ichigo looked up and around as whiteness and sparkles surround them. The feeling was wonderful, majestic and amazing. Ichigo never thought he would ever think that he felt as light as a feather but right now, he felt more than just that. It was as if reiatsu was no more and he was nothing but air. Instinctively, he closed his eyes as he savored the seeming breeze that was going past his entire persona.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Yamamoto's voice awoke Ichigo from his trance, "Wound Kuchiki Rukia's arm."  
"What?" Ichigo blinked. He was to wound his own wife? Was she some offering or something?

Rukia held out her arm to him without hesitation. She was looking solemnly at him as if saying, "Go ahead. I trust you." Ichigo paused for a few moments and his fingers gently took her arm. He looked at the Shiro Chou who was not moving on her ear. Ichigo looked at her firmly in the eye and she did not budge. Ichigo lifted Zangetsu and held the blade over her arm.

Ichigo paused again.

"Kuchiki Rukia, repeat as I say."

Rukia nodded.

_From the blade against my flesh, I offer scarlet._

Carpe Diem.

"From the blade against my flesh, I offer scarlet."

The black blade glided smoothly over her delicate skin and Ichigo gasped when he saw her wince slightly. But she immediately regained composure for the pain was not entirely pain. It was something that was bitter sweet, something she would not forget. Rukia's blood seeped out of the wound and it dripped but disappeared upon falling onto the pool of light at their feet.

Rukia had not taken her arm back when Ichigo lifted his arm, offering it to her to do the same. Yamamoto Genryuusai nodded at the understanding as Rukia held up Sode No Shirayuki.

Rukia's violet orbs looked as she envisioned him and his Hollow Mask.

_Vaizard, Hollow, Shinigami, Human…_

As gently as she could, Rukia slid her blade against Ichigo's arm and when she thought he would not cringe, he did.

_Whichever you are, I don't care. _

Somehow, the pain could not be endured. It was unlike being scathed by the blade of your enemy. Not that it burned, not that it stung, not that it hurt so bad… But the bitter sweet feeling was beyond his comprehension. But it was there. The feeling rushed through his body like electricity and Ichigo looked into pools of violet that were staring straight back at him.

_I love you, Kurosaki Ichigo._

Carpe Diem.

"From blade against my flesh," Ichigo said without wavering his gaze from Rukia, "I offer scarlet."

From the open cut, soft red spirit threads appeared and hovered upwards.

_Heavens above, earth way below. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Lightning speeds to and fro. _

The silky red strands entwined as if hesitating, questioning, studying… As if meeting each other once again. But then they met and joined as one and as soon as they touched, the spirit threads turned white.

Both Ichigo and Rukia gasped as voices and images shot through their minds like a quick flash back. From the instant she stepped into his bedroom that fateful night when they met, this moment was bound to happen. Rukia could clearly remember how Ichigo stabbed his own body with her Zanpakutou and from there, he became Shinigami.

"_My name is not Shinigami. I am Kuchiki Rukia."_

Ichigo shivered as he saw the image of her walking back to Sereitei. Byakuya and Renji were beside her but they did not seem to manifest in this image and all he could see was Rukia walking away.

"_Don't joke around with me! Rukia! Rukia!"_

And tears slid down his face.

Never again would that happen.

Never again.

Never.

"Never." Ichigo said and Rukia gasped upon hearing him.

The white spirit threads then surged with the color red and the white light from their feet shot up like a pillar with them in the core. It was an incredible display of reiatsu and a hundred Hell Butterflies fluttered around them. It was not clear where those butterflies came from but they were there. Time had stopped for both Rukia and Ichigo as they continued to stare at each other. The red spirit threads seeped back into their wounds, which healed as soon as the light died down.

"Kurosaki-Kuchiki!" Yamamoto gathered attention he stomped his cane, "Souls bound!"

And there was applause from the Captains and their Lieutenants. Ichigo and Rukia blinked, feeling awkward from all the attention they were getting but still, they managed to smile back. The Shiro Chou on Rukia's ear fluttered away and for the second time, rested on Ichigo's lips and then on Rukia's before it settled back to where it had previously been resting.

"Was that congratulatory?" Ichigo asked Rukia.  
"Perhaps." She smiled.

Ichigo immediately looked at his wrist and grunted.

"What is it?" Rukia blinked.  
"I forgot my watch." Ichigo replied and shrugged.  
"See? I told you white was the best color!" Matsumoto said as the clapping died down.  
"You said you wanted violet, remember?" Nanao adjusted her glasses as she looked at the well-endowed Lieutenant.  
"Ohhhh, what motif would _you_ like when we get married, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui grinned as he put his hands on his Lieutenant's shoulders and she shrugged and scolded him off.

"Berry boy's married!" Yachiru cheered as she hopped towards Ichigo.

"Yachiru!" Ichigo's face beamed with delight and his "child fondess" symptom kicked in as he extended his arms towards the pink-haired girl. The small fukutaichou squealed and immediately leaped into Ichigo's arms.

"Don't grow up just yet." Ichigo told her as he poked her nose with his finger while he shifted her so that he held her in just one arm.  
"Hai!" Yachiru responded happily as her hand shot up in the air. And then the girl's hands dug into her sleeve and took out a wrapped chocolate rabbit before handing it to Rukia and saying, "This is for you, Rukia-chan!"  
"Araaaaaaa!" Rukia immediately grabbed the gift, "Chappy! Arigatou!"

"What about me?" Ichigo looked at Yachiru, "What did you get me?"

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru squealed again and Ichigo felt a limb of walking mass murder swing towards him. With his free arm holding Zangetsu, he blocked the rusty blade of the Captain.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Ichigo yelled as he pushed Kenpachi's sword with one arm. The Captain drew back and looked at Ichigo with sinister eyes and said, "My gift to you is a really good fight!"

"That's more like a gift to yourself!" Ichigo complained but Zaraki paid no heed and attacked him again. Ichigo immediately kicked in Shunpo to dodge.

"Damn you, don't ruin my wedding!" Ichigo glared and pointed at Yachiru with his head, "And I'm carrying a kid, can't you see?"  
"So? Does that rust your skills?"  
"No! I don't want you to hit her!" Ichigo glared.

And there was silence from everyone else except for the sound of chirping crickets from Ichigo's imagination.

"Wow." Hitsugaya said with his arms crossed, "You _are_ having a child, aren't you?"

But instead of glaring at the white-haired boy genius, Ichigo grinned and Shunpo-ed towards said young Captain and landed a large hand on his hair.

"TOUSHIRO!" Ichigo rubbed Hitsugaya's hair much to the small Captain's horror, "You've grown taller, haven't you? Haven't you?"

Normally, Hitsugaya would've said, "That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you." But this time was different since his hair crisis was on its way to becoming a hair tragedy. All thoughts of a warrior had now fled our little Captain and what was left was a puberty-reaching boy, um, young man who was desperately saving his hair from trauma.

"Oh, for the love of… my hair! MY HAIR!" Hitsugaya gripped Ichigo's wrist and forced it off his head. Hitsugaya still hadn't removed the disturbing hand that was punishing his beautiful locks when Yachiru suddenly joined in on Ichigo's fun and started messing up his hair with not just one but two of her little hands.

"Stop that!" Hitsugaya complained. His hair was damaged enough as it was already and all the friction it was getting as of the moment was not really very helpful. He would have resorted to jumping back and away from the orange-haired hair horror but Ichigo's fingers were tangled with his hair.

"You're still too young to be bothered about hair!"  
"Shut up and mind your own tresses!" Hitsugaya sent Ichigo a quick fist, which the Shinigami Representative simply blocked with his knee.

Oh, damn it.

"Zaraki-taichou! DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR LIEUTENANT!" Hitsugaya bellowed as he clung to Ichigo's arm and desperately tried to pry him off his hair. His ever so trusty fukutaichou Matsumoto Rangiku was now laughing at him much to his further disappointment.

Ichigo laughed and released Hitsugaya but Yachiru was still having the time of her life… or so.

"Yachiru, that's enough." Zaraki said. With another squeal, Yachiru took her arms back and leapt off Ichigo and made her way onto Kenpachi's shoulders.

A grumbling Hitsugaya let out a "pfft" before using his palms to fix his hair back in place. Matsumoto was still laughing even though her Captain was already glaring at her.

Wonderful! More broken guitar string-looking hair strands! Thanks a _lot_!

"Oi, Kuchiki-taichou, aren't you even going to congratulate your new brother-in-law?" Shunsui grinned at the noble who merely shugged and looked at Ichigo, "Welcome to the Kuchiki clan, then."  
"Oh? Thanks but no thanks." Ichigo grinned as he stepped towards Rukia, "But I'm still going with the name Kurosaki and Rukia will be, too."  
"I believe that is unacceptable." Byakuya spoke calmly.  
"Give me a good reason why."

"Because when a noble marries a commoner, the commoner takes the surname of the noble." Byakuya replied as he fixed his scarf, which now reminded him if he would let Ichigo have his own trademark scarf if ever he or his son inherits the Kuchiki clan leadership.

"Who're you calling a commoner, _Niisama_?" Ichigo arrogantly grinned at Byakuya who simply stared at him, knowing better than to snap in front of Yamamoto Genryuusai.

"Are you a noble?" Byakuya asked.  
"I'm not a noble." Ichigo put an arm around Rukia, "I'm _Kurosaki_. And that's all you need to know."

Byakuya looked with unchanging eyes at Ichigo who was still grinning at him like an orange-haired punk… which he was. He may deny it all he wanted but Kurosaki Ichigo is _indeed_ Kurosaki Isshin's son.

Ichigo looked at his bride who continued to stare at her bunny chocolate where the Shiro Chou was hopping. Rukia's eyes lifted from the chocolate and to Ichigo and she gasped upon finding him looking at her. Ichigo smiled at the small blush on her cheeks before leaning to kiss her forehead.

"Party at the Kuchiki's!" Matsumoto held her hands up in the air as her annoyed taichou still grumbled about his hair.  
"Party! Party! Party!" Yachiru seconded.  
"Women and sake!" Shunsui cheered with them, "Let's get drunk!"

"Manners." Yamamoto Genryuusai said lowly as he chuckled under his beard, "You are part of the Gotei 13 so mind your manners among the nobles."

"I'm going on a drinking spree and my Captain can't do anything about it!" Matsumoto skipped around Hitsugaya who was too busy with his hair to even care about Matsumoto getting drunk and humiliating his squad.

"Nanao-chaaaaan…" Shunsui began.  
"No." Nanao glared and Shunsui hung his head in defeat.

"Kurosaki, why haven't you even invited Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fon pouted at him. Wow, wasn't she edgy? He didn't even know he had a wedding so he didn't have time to prepare a guest list. Byakuya had obviously saved him the trouble.

"What? I didn't even know I was getting married today!" Ichigo shrugged and pointed at Renji, "Red head with Captain over there just jumped into my window and told me!"

"Come on, Abarai, let's drown your frustrations in sake!" Shuuhei grabbed Renji who was eager enough to bite him from the comment.  
"Who's frustrated!" Renji shoved Shuuhei off.  
"If I had hair as red as yours _I'd_ be frustrated." Hitsugaya said mindlessly as he filed out, a hand still doing finishing touches on his hair.

Ichigo smiled as they went out with the other Gotei 13 members. The party was going to be a blast.

_Note to self: Do not drink too much sake._

The guests looked forward to the party but Ichigo still had some other plans in mind… And it involved him and his wife.

Yet again, Carpe Diem!

- End of Chapter 16 -

* * *

Author: Whee! Look! I'm late! Thanks to the errands I've been running and the other stuff I've been doing, I'm an hour late for my deadline! What? Yes, I have a deadline for myself! I'm learning how to use a hair blower/dryer and a hair iron! Don't ask why… -slumps-

Rukia and Ichigo are finally married! Yay! Buuuut I still have some stuff under my sleeve… XD Harhar. So thanks for reading and hope you stick around! Hope you review! Onward and Bankai to us all! W00tness!

Thanks for all the e-giving! Love you guys!


	17. Kaleidoscopes

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Seventeen : Kaleidoscopes**

* * *

The Gotei 13 — The Thirteen Protection Squads — was the foundation of defense and law for the whole of Sereitei. The Gotei 13 — The Thirteen Protection Squads — housed a great number of Shinigami headed by resolute and skillful Captains who are sword by oath to uphold the law, the guidepost for tomorrow. The Gotei 13 — The Thirteen Protection Squads — was now the center of attraction in Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia's wedding party. 

"For the love of god, stop _doing_ that, Kenpachi!" Ichigo glared right after dodging a wave of reiatsu that the 11th Squad Captain had sent him. The other visitors hushed as they looked at the hole the blast had torn on the wall. Byakuya sent it a glance and his butler immediately added up the expenses for repair.

"This party will cost you, Kuchiki-taichou." Kyoichi said with a grin.  
"I have foreseen that." Byakuya replied lowly.

He was just hoping it wouldn't exceed his expectations.

Ichigo was still in Bankai and Sode No Shirayuki was still in released state. Yamamoto assured them that the effect would wear off as soon as their reiatsu adjusted to the reaction between each other as demonstrated by the spirit threads.

"I thought this was supposed to be a party." Kenpachi complained as he held his sword over his shoulder, "What's a party without a fight!"  
"A party without a fight _is_ a party!"

"Boooring." Kenpachi moaned and poised to strike Ichigo with another reiatsu blast had Ichigo not flash stepped to block the swinging sword. The Captain grinned on his famed evil battle grin and Ichigo cursed. He was not going to waste precious energy on this bulldozer of reiatsu!

"This is turning into a bash." Rukia muttered as she sipped her tea. She was formally sitting on one of two broad pillows, the one beside her being Ichigo's seat. The Shinigami had gathered together on one side of the broad "garden" and the nobles had gathered to the other as they muttered among themselves. There were large cherry blossom trees and Rukia looked up at the one she was sitting under.

How lovely.

"Ku-chi-ki."

"Ye—KYA!" Rukia's shrieked as the face of Kurotsuchi Mayuri reversed the whole effect of the falling blossoms. The girl was backing away from a freaky smiling Captain with a weird hat.

"Saaaayyy…" Mayuri smiled as he pointed at the Shiro Chou on Rukia's ear, "That is a verrrrrry interesting spe—child you have there, Kuchiki…"

"A-a-ara? Ar…Arigatou… I think." Rukia smiled wanly as her hand patted the space behind her, Ichigo's seat, which still happened to be empty. The Shiro Chou's wings opened and close as it tried tucking its wings under Rukia's hair.

"May I take a look at it…?" he neared his face.

"No?" Rukia blinked as she scampered away from the white pointy hat 12th Division Captain until she hit someone's body. The girl gasped and looked, seeing her husband (yes, officially) who had flash stepped beside her as soon as he saw the creepy Captain near her.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" Mayuri exclaimed, the weird smile not wearing off his face, "What a pleasant surprise!"  
"Surprise? This is my _wedding_ so what's there to be surprised about!"

"I wanted to take a look at the utterly cute Shiro Chou on Kuchiki's ear." Mayuri smiled, holding his hands formally together in an act to make Ichigo think his intentions were all pure.

Almost.

"Ken'ichi doesn't perch on anyone else except its parents." Ichigo said, "And she's not Kuchiki. She's Kurosaki."

"I know that but maybe perhaps you can hold him close towards me just so I can _see_…" Mayuri told Ichigo but was looking at the white butterfly, "…Kurosaki-dono."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He did remember Ishida telling him that this Mayuri guy had done experiments on himself so Ichigo would not be surprised if the guy had lasers coming out of his eyes. And who knows if he had already invented a machine to plagiarize other people's reiatsu for a span of time? Ichigo was not letting some weird scientist dissect his son!

"No."  
"I can tell you if it's a boy or a girl." Mayuri grinned.  
"Just by looking?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, I _am_ observant. I'm a scientist, you know."

Too good to be true.

"No." Ichigo said as Rukia nearly scampered on his lap when Mayuri drew closer.

"Hey, you two over there!" Matsumoto's voice reached Ichigo and Rukia's ears and the looked. She was sitting and drinking with Yumichika, Ikkaku (Ichigo could recognize that baldness even from behind), Shuuhei and Renji as she waved a sake bottle at them. Between Yumichika and Ikkaku was a very troubled Kira whose trembling fingers held the ceramic cup.

Rukia smiled and Ichigo helped her up as they excused themselves from Mayuri and headed towards the direction of Matsumoto's group.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Matsumoto smiled, "It's not fair if we're the only ones having fun!"  
"Ah, sorry, I'll pass." Ichigo smiled.

"Come on, man, it'll give you stamina for later." Shuuhei jerked with his elbow at Ichigo and winked. Ikkaku laughed boisterously and Yumichika wanted to ram a sake bottle at his horrible and ugly mouth.  
"Nice try but no thanks." Ichigo grinned, a little disturbed with how the alcohol-infested heads of these Shinigami were turning thoughts to words.  
"Oh, which reminds me! I got you a gift!" Matsumoto took out something small from her haori and handed it to Rukia.  
"What is this?" she asked. If it were from Matsumoto, it would be wise if it were opened in a private place.  
"I didn't wrap it up just to tell you eventually!" the lady grinned and waved with a wink, "That's for you and Kurosaki to find out!"  
"A-ah… I see…"

"You see, I was supposed to get you a whip and hand cuffs but I thought you might not be into those things." Matsumoto began and Ichigo turned pale. Renji had just spit out the sake he was going to gulp and Yumichika hurriedly shove Kira in front of him to use him as a shield. There was no way his wonderful face was to be sprayed over by sake and saliva from an unbeautiful red-haired fukutaichou!

"Whip and hand cuffs?" Rukia blinked, "What on earth for?"

"Rukia-san!" a small familiar voice approached Rukia and she immediately straightened and wore her dignified woodblock face. It was that curly-haired girl again.  
"Hello, Naoko-san." Rukia bowed and Naoko bowed back as well as Naruhiko who was behind her.  
"Oh, hello, Ichigo." Naoko grinned evilly at him as she crossed her arms, "Nice to see you again, orange-haired bully-brat."

There was an outburst of laughter from Matsumoto's drinking buddies.

"Yes, hello! Long time, no see, you little imp." Ichigo smiled and there was another burst of laughter from the drinking group. If they knew why they were laughing, Ichigo barely had a clue.

"Silence!" Naoko glared at the Shinigami group who immediately piped down and stared at her. Her cheeks were red and she eyed them before turning to Rukia and saying, "You married your Shinigami pet, yes?"

"No." Ichigo replied as he scratched his ear, "She never had a Shinigami pet to begin with."  
"Ah, sou? Then perhaps you do?" Naoko asked and then eyed Matsumoto, "Is this girl your Shinigami pet, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"What did she call me!" Matsumoto got up and aimed to hit Naoko with the sake bottle. Naruhiko posed to defend his mistress who immediately raised her hand to stop him.

"It's all right, Naruhiko." Naoko said and Naruhiko straightened, "I understand her."

"Who is this girl?" Matsumoto pouted as she looked at Naoko.

"She is Uesugi Naoko-sama." Naruhiko explained as Naoko opened her fan began to waft at herself with utmost dignity (or was it impish pride), "Second child of Uesugi Tatsuya and sister to Uesugi Kyoichi."

"Ah, noble blood." Yumichika's finger traced his eyebrows, "The beauty of nobility is…"  
"You would never understand, Shinigami, because you are no noble." Naoko snobbishly interrupted Yumichika as she folded her fan. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. She had not changed one bit.  
"Yes, but I understand beauty well enough." Yumichika replied proudly.  
"With those ugly colored things on your hair, I highly doubt." Naoko said simply and ran her fingers through her locks.  
"WHAT!" Yumichika got up and grabbed his sword to draw and Ikkaku burst again in laughter. Yumichika chopped Ikkaku on the head.

"Oi, Naruhiko." Ichigo nodded at the Uesugi pet who smiled, "You've gotten stronger?"  
"I've been practicing."  
"Hah, he's even stronger than you, orange-haired bully-brat!" Naoko pointed at Ichigo's nose.

"Who's strong!" Kenpachi's horrific yell came like thunder and his sword swung, breaking anything and everything around him and his reiatsu. Ichigo immediately shielded his wife who immediately shielded her disturbed Shiro Chou with her hands. Naruhiko shielded his mistress who continuously shrieked from the reiatsu shock. Matsumoto and company fell on their bottoms in shock, shaken from the strong reiatsu burst all thanks to Zaraki Kenpachi and the sake's effects on their knee strength.

"What is _that_!" Naoko screeched from behind Naruhiko who was holding his sword in defense in front of him.

"God_ damn it_, Kenpachi, you can't do that when my son is around!" Ichigo cursed, pointing Zangetsu at Kenpachi who straightened and grinned as he looked at Ichigo and Naruhiko. With another wide grin, Kenpachi lifted his sword and said, "Hey, both of you look strong, Ichigo and you brown-haired guy in front of curly-haired imp. Why don't you both come at me with the intent to kill?"

"Taichooou, you wasted the sake!" Ikkaku looked dearly at the broken sake bottle and if he had hair, he would've pulled it off.

"Ah, maybe we can get some from Kyouraku-taichou." Matsumoto looked around and spotted the flamboyant cloak running around the garden and chasing noble girls.  
"Bah, I've had enough sake so howl, Zabimaru!" a red-faced, red-haired Renji bellowed and immediately, his sword changed to its saw-like features before he lunged at Ichigo, "Oi, Ichigo!"

"Wha— Woah!" Ichigo lifted Zangetsu right in time before Zabimaru's teeth met his face, "What the hell is wrong with you, Renji!"

"Renji!" Rukia gasped, still in her white robes as she gaped at Renji. The disturbed Shiro Chou threatened to fly away but Rukia held its wings between his fingers before enclosing it in her arched fingers and moving to safe distance.

"Renji, enough of your nonsense!" Ichigo glared.

Renji leaped back but he had not yet landed when someone's foot landed on his stomach and he hurled and slammed onto the walls. Byakuya looked at his groggy fukutaichou who was trying to get up. If he hadn't had enough sake, he would've seen Kenpachi's kick coming and Byakuya shrugged.

"Kuchiki-taichou!" Zaraki was looking at the kenseikan-wearing Captain who merely looked at him, "Tell your lieutenant to get his own prey, damn it! These are mine!"  
"I'm not a piece of meat!" Ichigo glared, "Stop ruining my wedding party!"  
"Bah, who needs a wedding party!" Kenpachi complained.

Yeah, Ichigo would've just skipped the whole thing and jumped to the honeymoon part.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naoko's shriek drew attention. The girl was frantically clinging onto Naruhiko who was too taken aback to detach his mistress as well as to detach the pink-haired girl who was pulling on her hair.

"Y-Yachiru-chan!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Yachiru jumped off Naoko and grinned at her saying, "You have funny-looking hair! They look like noodles!"

Ikkaku broke into boisterous laughter and Yumichika stopped himself from shoving Ikkaku's Zanpakutou down his throat and through his large ugly mouth. Everything seemed funny to him. He shouldn't have drunk sake. Matsumoto was laughing as well, clutching on to her stomach as she pointed in hysterical hilarity at Naoko. The infuriated and embarrassed noble girl stepped towards Matsumoto and slapped her hand. The woman stopped laughing and looked at Naoko.

"Not because you don't see me carrying a Zanpakutou means I can't take you on." Naoko pouted at her, "I have defeated Kuchiki Rukia several times for the record."

"WHEN THE HELL WAS THAT!" Rukia blasted, forgetting she was supposed to be a demure bride.  
"See? I hit her so bad, she doesn't remember!" Naoko sneered.  
"I can knock you unconscious even with Sode No Shirayuki sheathed in sealed state!" Rukia proceeded to stomp towards Naoko and was about to hit her with her white Zanpakutou's sheath if Ichigo hadn't stopped her.

"You're all talk." Matsumoto glared at Naoko.

"You're all breasts, no brains." Naoko raised an eyebrow at the female fukutaichou and earned a sharply indrawn breath as well as an uproar of "WOAAAAAH!" from the men… with Ikkaku laughing in the background.

"How_ dare_ you insult my little valley!" an aggravated Matsumoto drew her Zanpakutou and was about to release when in a sudden flash, her Captain appeared and stopped her.

"Enough, Matsumoto."

"Oh, my god, the boy's head is as big as one of her breasts!" Naoko pointed at Hitsugaya and then at Matsumoto as she tugged at Naruhiko's sleeve, "Except for the hair, his head is as big as one of her breasts!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Hitsugaya glared as if growing fangs all of a sudden.  
"Taichou, I think she said…"  
"Taichou?" Naoko was raising her eyebrow at Hitsugaya Toushiro, "So _you're_ the boy genius, hm?"

Hitsugaya stood straight as the noble girl circled him, eyeing him like he was something on sale. Hitsugaya sighed heavily, grumbling at how he was treated and wishing so bad that his hair would stay put before he resorted to using hair extensions or going to those "hair salons" Matsumoto had been talking about.

"Not so bad." Naoko looked at him and her fingers grabbed his jaw, turning his head to the left and to the right, "In fairness, you have good looks."

"Let go of me." Hitsugaya was stopping himself from making the girl eat his fist… and foot… and elbow…  
"Ah, well." Her fingers released his jaw and walked back towards Naruhiko, "I've seen better, ne, Naruhiko?"  
"I don't need to be cute bec—"  
"Shiro-chan!" Hinamori approached and huffed.

Hitsugaya felt his world crumble upon the sheer humiliation Hinamori Momo had brought down upon him. It would've been better if she just chucked him with an axe or thumped him with a hammer but to call him "Shiro-chan" in the middle of a crowd. Naoko was blinking at him and Ikkaku was laughing even louder that Shuuhei scooted away from him.

"S-Shiro-chan?" Naoko giggled as she looked at him, "You didn't mention you wanted to be cute."  
"Because… I never meant to _be_ cute..." Hitsugaya grumbled, shaking as he veered slowly and menacingly at Hinamori who was smiling innocently at him.  
"Oh, but you _are_ cute, taichou!" Matsumoto's fingers came from behind as she pulled on his cheeks.  
"But his hair has its ends all split."

"WHAT!" Hitsugaya glared and his eyes shot to look at his bangs as he immediately swatted Matsumoto's hands.  
"Ara, I never knew you were so _vain…_ Shiro-chan!" Naoko laughed and Hitsugaya gritted his teeth.

He was Hitsugaya Toushirou, the boy genius and Captain of the 10th Squad and youngest Shinigami to ever make it to Captain Rank. He had a good sense of decorum, self-control and patience. He was not falling for such provocations from an…

"…Little impish girl who has brittle and dry noodle-like hair with split ends." Hitsugaya meant to think it but somehow said it instead.

Yes, he was Hitsugaya Toushirou, the boy genius and Captain of the 10th Squad and youngest Shinigami to ever make it to Captain Rank with a good sense of decorum, self-control and patience… And one heck of honesty!

"What did you call — KYAAAA!" Naoko shrieked upon feeling a large hand tap her butt and she fidgeted, jumping onto Naruhiko who was now forced to carry her. Everyone looked and behind her was a red and whistling "innocent" Shunsui.

"PERVERT!" Naoko screeched as she clung onto her Shinigami pet. She was red to her ears probably due to embarrassment and shock. But Naruhiko was red because he was not sure where his hands exactly were and he did not know whether or not he'd want to know… But he was sure as hell it was making him freeze…

And feel weird.

"Taichou, what have you been doing this time!" Nanao stomped towards Shunsui.  
"Nothing, Nanao-chan!" Shunsui fluttered his eyelids at her, "Would you like me to do something _this_ time?"  
"No."

Ichigo rolled his eyes away and looked at Rukia who was busily talking to the little white butterfly as she stood under a sakura tree with falling blossoms. The orange-haired Shinigami in Bankai shook his head and walked towards her and she smiled at him as he approached.

"They're having quite a bash. It turned out to be _their_ party." Ichigo scratched his head as he looked at an annoyed Yumichika hit Ikkaku's head with a sake bottle and then a chair.

"That remains to be seen." Rukia giggled as she watched the Shirou Chou flutter playfully among the falling blossoms. Ichigo looked up at the soul of his son or rather its embodiment and he smiled as he shifted his gaze towards his wife in her white Shinigami garb.

"Hey." He whispered as he stepped closer.

"Ye—Ichigo!" Rukia gasped as her husband immediately grabbed her by the waist and he grinned at her. Her eyes widened upon reading his expression but even before she could push against him or say anything else, he kicked off and in one flash step he was gone.

To where? To a party of his own, of course!

"Huh? Isn't that…" Kenpachi blinked and roared, "ICHIGO! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!"

Or not.

- End of Chapter 17 -

* * *

Author: Waaa! I'm late! I wasn't able to meet the deadline! I had other stuff to do and we ate out and all that jazz so, yeah, I'm late. –slumps- But at least I was able to submit this chap before 12:00 MN. So, yeah, yay for us still! I'm excited for the next chapter and I don't know why but I'll post it as soon as possible...!

Thanks for all the e-given stuff! Harhar! And, yeah, here's me hoping for reviews! Thank you for the hits, the faves, the reviews and, yeah, you know what I mean. (And, yes, I HAVE to thank you guys every chapter)

Okay, wait! I used the suffix "–dono"! Here is an explanation right off wikipedia! Obviously, I used the second one for Ichigo. I was supposed to use this in Oh My Gigai! for Byakuya and Naruhiko but I wasn't sure if I'd use it properly.

_Dono roughly means "lord" or "master". This title is no longer used in daily conversation, though it is still used in some types of written business correspondence. It is also seen on certificates and awards, and in written correspondence in tea ceremonies._

_Fans of anime and manga may notice that the use of this honorific is not uncommon, in those media, especially in period works. It often comes up in two forms:_

_1. submissive -- Using its "lord" or "master" roots, this form of dono is often considered to show slightly more respect than sama and more than san. _

_2.__**equal**__ -- This form of dono is used by a powerful/important person to address another powerful/important person with a great deal of respect without elevating the addressee above the addresser._


	18. Renzokuken

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Eighteen : Renzokuken**

* * *

"ICHIG…o?" Keigo blinked at Ichigo who was slumped on his desk and his face was turned towards the window. Whoever thought up honeymooning was the most wonderful person to have ever lived because honeymooning was now one of the best things on earth.

Matsumoto had given them a kick-ass red bracelet.

---

_Do not overuse. –Rangiku Matsumoto_

"It's a bracelet." Rukia held up what seemed to be a snap-on rubber bracelet and Ichigo blinked.

"What does she mean by do not overuse?" Ichigo scratched his head and yawned. When was Rukia going to be finished opening all these gifts? Ichigo scratched his ear and Rukia snapped the bracelet on her wrist as he lay on his side, head on his hand. He looked at one side of the room where there was a stack of gifts. He groaned and snapped to attention upon hearing his wife gasp.

"What is it?" He blinked. Her eyes were wide and her fingers were still on the bracelet now attached on her wrist.

"Ichigo." She said abruptly and Ichigo sat up and she looked up at him. But even before he could say anything, she grabbed his collar and pulled his lips down on hers. Ichigo's eyes grew wide but he didn't resist. What was piquing him was that Rukia was never so aggressive, at least that's what he knew. Or did he? The way she was melding his lips against him was surely pointing him to another direction. Whatever was causing his wife's sudden change of demeanor, Ichigo liked it… quite much.

"Oh my god." Rukia broke off but still had her hands on the collar of his haori.  
"What? Why'd you stop?" Ichigo blinked.  
"I'd explain to you what I found out about this bracelet but…"  
"But…?"

Rukia wet her lips with her pink tongue.

Ichigo gulped.

Oh my god.

"But I feel really naughty right now and I know why."

"Wonderful." A wide grin plastered across Ichigo's face as a strong arm drew Rukia close to him by the waist. Rukia gripped his collar tighter. She probed his face with her violet eyes as if not knowing where to go first. They hadn't done anything yet but she was already huffing. Ichigo could not stop the grin on his face upon seeing Rukia so filled with obvious desire for him.

And with another tug, she pulled their bodies closer.

"Clothes. Off. Now."

---

Ichigo groaned upon recalling the most passionate night of his life. He swore he could've gone longer if Rukia hadn't just snapped the bracelet off and tossed it to one side. But three rounds were not bad, right? Anyway, Ichigo was sure he could've lasted longer than that but it just so-happened he wasted at least some energy from Kenpachi who had chased them to their house in the Kuchiki compound.

Maybe Ichigo and Rukia should've just skipped class and just enjoyed their first day being newly weds.

Ah, but even newly weds went to school so here he was, brooding on his desk about his honeymoon and how it was so short-lived. He was going to find that bracelet if he had to. And he wondered where Matsumoto got it. It was also a good thing that Shunsui gave him a tip to let his Shiro Chou rest on his Zanpakutou for the night. The Captain explained that much of his reiatsu was left from the ceremony and it was enough to satisfy the little guy for a whole day. That way, Ichigo did not have to worry about crushing his son while, well, you get the picture.

"What's wrong with Ichigo?" Mizuiro blinked at Keigo.  
"I don't know. He looks weary and dreamy at the same time." Keigo scratched his head and Ichigo's arms continued to hang like dead flies from his shoulders.

"ICHIGO!"

HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!

Rukia's voice from the classroom door and his alarming Shinigami Badge snapped Ichigo to attention. Ichigo got up and darted out of the room. Orihime, Chad and Ishida followed him. He could feel the Hollow's reiatsu.

_This is a big one. Definitely another Menos Grande._

"One, two, three, four… There are a lot of them!"

Ichigo gasped and looked at Rukia who was running beside him as she looked at her spirit phone.

"All Menos?" Ichigo asked.  
"Yes. Adjuchas." Rukia replied rather seriously. Adjuchas? Weren't those the Hollows equal to Vice Captains?

Ichigo caught a glimpse of the white butterfly on her ear.

"Stay here." Ichigo told Rukia.

As if in synchronization, Ichigo used is Shinigami Badge as the same time Rukia popped in a Soul Candy. Rukia's gigai caught Ichigo's falling body as the two Shinigami continued to run off.

"No can do." Rukia replied as she tried her best to maintain speed with Ichigo who, in turn, was trying his best not to outrun her, "The Adjuchas are after the Shiro Chou in my ear."

"She's right." Ishida said as they ran out of school grounds, "I can feel them closing in on us."

"Let me carry him." Ichigo offered.

"That doesn't change a thing." Ishida answered instead of Rukia, "The best thing to do right now is for the three of you to stick together so you're able to watch each other."  
"He's right. We have no choice." Chad nodded.

But even before Ichigo could say anything, four Hollows landed to surround them.

"Inoue, take care of Rukia." Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu.  
"Hai!"  
"I can take care of myself." Rukia insisted and unsheathed Sode No Shirayuki.

Ishida immediately stretched his arm and fired a Quincy arrow. The jaguar-like Adjuchas dodged and lunged at him. The Quincy calmly angled his arm and fired another, hitting the enemy and it roared in pain. It withdrew, growling at him but not falling.

"Dance!" Rukia announced, "Sode No Shira—AUGH!"

It was as if all of her reiatsu ran out.

_I spy! I spy! I spy with my little eye…_

Rukia was hearing a small giggling voice.

…_Something that will die!_

What?

The Hollow Mask flashed and Rukia's knees lost it. Her vision was blurring. Her body was trembling. There was a bear-like Adjuchas that was going to swipe her. And then darkness…

_What's happening?_

Rukia fell unconscious with her eyes wide open as she lay on her side.

"K-Kuchiki-san!" Orihime gasped upon seeing Rukia's falling body and the Shiro Chou fluttered around her in worry.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime immediately commanded, "I reject!"

The tri-link shield immediately deflected the up-coming fangs of the bear-like Adjuchas to strike Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled after immediately disposing of the Adjuchas that he had been dealing with. One down. Three to go.

That was until four more Adjuchas fell from the gash on the sky.

"What the hell is this!"

One of the newly-arrived Adjuchas immediately noticed the frantically flying butterfly around its mother. Rukia was twitching as her face lost color. Her fingers were loosely holding her Zanpakutou and her eyes were wide open but blankly staring out into nothingness.

"Rukia!" Ichigo slashed off two of the Adjuchas that were coming to claw at him but three more came down to replace it.

"Santen Kesshun! I reject! I reject! I reject!" Orihime's consecutive incantations echoed among the battle sounds of the three other men and the falling of more Adjuchas. The Hollows bounced off the tri-link shield but who ever said defense was enough? The ginger-haired girl backed towards the body of Rukia, desperately trying to defend themselves against the Hollows.

"Why won't they stop coming!" Ichigo looked up at the large hole torn on the sky as more Adjuchas came down. He had no problem dealing with those and he'd make it through even with a tattered body but what he was worried about was that Rukia was unconsciously trembling with their son in hysterics.

"This is not good!" Ishida moved around with hirenhyaku, the Quincy version of shunpo, as he fired arrow after arrow to upcoming Hollows. They had lost count of how many they have slain and how many more have fallen but to estimate, there were now more than twenty Adjuchas in the vicinity.

Twenty Vice-Captains… Perhaps ten Captains to say the least.

"Not good." Chad said lowly, blocking with his right arm.

"SANTEN KESSHUN! I REJECT!" Orihime screamed again but this time, her tri-linked shield became three separate shields housing her and Rukia and the Shiro Chou in a pyramid-like structure.

"Inoue, please try to heal Rukia!" Ichigo shouted as he disappeared.

That's too much! Ishida grunted to himself. Inoue was already using her shield so to make her use another of her Rikka's techniques…

"Soten Kisshun!" Orihime said again without any hesitation, "I reject!"

The barrier surrounded Rukia and Orihime was just about to start the healing process when three Adjuchas fell from the sky and surrounded her small pyramid shield.

"Orihime!" Ishida fired his Quincy arrows like anger from his mind. The three Adjuchas roared in pain but did not immediately fall. Ishida fired again but missed. Now he had three Adjuchas running towards him and to eat his soul.

And that did not include the one behind him right now.

"Uryuu!" Inoue warned and Ishida noticed a bit too late. He could see the fangs at him and could almost feel his soul being eaten by said Hollow if Chad had not blocked with his Demon's Right Arm.

"Thanks."  
"No prob."

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo bellowed with a swing of his black sword, "Getsuga Tenshou! Getsuga Tenshou! GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

The Hollows fell like rain from the sky. They were all Adjuchas. Ichigo flash stepped towards Rukia and his eye caught a glimpse of one Adjuchas eating another.

What was going on?

But even before Ichigo could comprehend anything or be granted with being by his wife's side, three Adjuchas surrounded him.

"Aren't you ever going to run out!" Ichigo complained, blocking a projectile from the beast's mouth and immediately disappearing to dodge an up-coming paw swipe from his side. Ichigo reappeared but had an Adjuchas ready and waiting behind him.

"Oh, crap!" Ichigo brought his sword down just in time and split the Adjuchas in two.

That move could either be skill or luck.

Just how many more were coming?

"Why are they eating each other!" Ichigo asked.

"Like I could answer that! Have I ever been a Hollow?" Ishida shouted back and disappeared in one hirenkyaku. The space he had been standing on exploded with a crash from another Adjuchas that fell from Chad's attack.

"This doesn't make sense!" Ichigo growled.

"I can't heal Kuchiki-san properly!" Inoue announced and Ichigo could see the butterfly flying around his mother. Rukia's eyes were still open and there were tears streaming down her cheeks.

_Otousan! Okasan! Okasan is… Okasan is…_

Ichigo could hear the voice again and there was the sound of running little feet. He felt the darkness. He felt the fear. He felt the loneliness.

And the Hell Butterfly flashed in his head.

What the hell…!

"Rukia, wake up!" Ichigo attempted another flash step towards his wife but was blocked by another batch of Adjuchas. Ichigo spit in disappointment and disposed of them with Getsuga Tenshou. Although his enemies had literally fallen, Ichigo knew they weren't already dead. They were going to get up and Ichigo knew better than to hang around and wait for them to recover.

Another shunpo and he was gone.

"NO!" Orihime's voice gathered attention from the three men they were with. But even as they looked, they could not see the pyramid shield. There were around ten Adjuchas nearly piling on top of each other over the shield.

"My shield is breaking!" Inoue was nearly crying, "What should I do!"

"We're coming!" Ishida immediately released more than a hundred arrows consecutively. He was not sure which arrow hit what but he was sure one of those arrows would hit Orihime's shield. As much as Ishida wanted to just use Seele Schneider, he just didn't see it fit for battling a large mob. Orihime's shield better not break but knowing well that its strength rested on Orihime's fighting spirit and judging by her crying voice, Ishida could tell it might not last long.

And that was not a good sign.

There was another Adjuchas roaring behind Ishida and two from the side. Ishida immediately stepped away and the three Adjuchas ended up fighting each other for dominance. The Quincy wanted to gasp at the sight of three Hollows trying to eat the hell out of each other.

Ishida could not understand.

Did they come all the way here to eat each other?

"URYUU!" Inoue's voice cried for him and Ishida heard the sound of something breaking. There was a hole on Orihime's shield.  
"Orihime!" Ishida was about to fire when Inoue immediately shouted, "Koten Zanshun! I reject!"

A blade-like light shot out from the gap in Orihime's shield and Tsubaki sliced past three Adjuchas. But the outcry of pain was no victory.

"Inoue-san, please hold on!" Chad called while bestowing one blow after another and he only slightly glanced at Orihime.

"I can't take this any more!" Ichigo reached from the side of his head and took out his Vaizard mask. He was only going to last fifteen seconds so he'd better dispose of them all in that span of time.

"Koten Zanhsun! I reject!" Orihime again. Aside from defending herself and Rukia from the Adjuchas, she was also going on the offensive side with Tsubaki. At the same time, she was still trying to heal Rukia to no avail. Orihime was using all three techniques at the same time and Ishida doubted that she could last long enough before they got to her.

And that instant, one of Inoue's prism shield's walls shattered. Orihime shrieked in alarm and Ishida fired arrow after arrow to dispose of the Adjuchas that were after her. But no matter how many Ishida killed, the Hollows never seemed to run out.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

The black projectile cleared out all the Adjuchas in front of Orihime… at least those on that side of the pyramid. Ishida gasped and for a second there, he was open. And a second was enough. Ishida felt something hard hit his back and his body flew against the ground. He could hear Orihime shout his name but he had no time to tell her he was all right.

"Orihime!" Ishida managed to say as he skidded to regain composure, "Reform your barrier!"  
"A… H-hai!" Orihime nodded with tear-filled eyes and trembling fingers.

"S-Santen Ke—"

Inoue did not finish. A large hand picked up her small head and tossed her to one side. Luckily, Chad was quick enough to catch her before she hit anything. But that wasn't the problem. The shield was no more and Rukia lay unconscious in the open.

Open right in front of how many Adjuchas waiting to eat her and her son…!

But the girl was oblivious about her impeding doom and Ichigo cursed.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo flash stepped towards her but the Hollow's hand coming down on her seemed to be faster.

"RUKIA!"

_OKASAN!_

The large hand was brought down but it did not hit the Shinigami girl's body. Instead, there was an explosion with Rukia at the core. And from there, the Adjuchas thronging around her flew like carcasses in the air. Ichigo gasped. There was a transparent yellow wall that surrounded Rukia and the butterfly in a cube-like structure.

Inoue?

No. She was busily dealing with other Adjuchas to have done it.

Then what?

No time to think.

Ichigo immediately sped towards the cube and banged against it as he shouted Rukia's name. Strangely enough, no other Hollows showed interest on Rukia or his son any more. Pillars of light shot from the sky as if gathering the Adjuchas randomly. Ichigo's Hollow mask wore off as he continuously banged on the transparent wall.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called, "Rukia! God damn it, wake up!"

The girl was not budging. The Adjuchas were lessening in number because of three reasons — they were fighting among themselves, being taken back to Hueco Mundo or being disposed of by any of Ichigo's three companions.

_Otousan! Okasan is dying!_

"No, she's not dying!" Ichigo pounded on the wall, "RUKIA! WAKE UP!"

The Shiro Chou perched on the wall Ichigo had been hitting and the orange-haired Shinigami stopped to look at his son. Its white wings slowly opened and then closed and then its white light was slowly dying down.

There was a sobbing child and Ichigo saw a Hell Butterfly in his mind.

Not again!

"RUKIA, WAKE UP!" Ichigo lifted Zangetsu and brought it down the shield only to have it deflected.

_Damn it!_

The sounds emanating from a lost child in his head were too disturbing for Ichigo to notice that the battle sounds around him were dying down. He could hear a crying child. He could see the butterfly slowly losing light. And he could see a child but its appearance in his mind was too fast for him to remember any details.

_Otousan!_

"Rukia!"

She wasn't budging.

"Rukia!"

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called but Ichigo did not even make a move to look at her. His palms touched the impenetrable wall where his child was resting on. His mind raced with more questions than answers and not just once did he ask himself, "What should I do?"

"Ken'ichi, hold on, please!" Ichigo appealed, lifting Zangetsu to hit the barrier, "Hold on! I'm going to get you and your mother out of there!"

_Otousan, please hurry…_

"Kurosaki, stop!" Ishida grabbed Ichigo's arm and earned a glare from the Shinigami.  
"Let me go!" Ichigo yelled.  
"It's Negation, Ichigo! There's nothing you can do but wait!" Ishida yelled back.

Negation?

Ichigo's arm slowly lowered and sent Ishida a baffled look.

"Negation. You know this, don't you?" Ishida was feeling the barrier with his palm, "It's the one that saved Aizen Sousuke. The technique Hollows use to save one of their own."

Negation…

"RUKIA! WAKE UP!" Ichigo kicked at the barrier.

_Otousan, Okasan is dying…_

"No, Rukia, tell your son you're _not_ dying!" Ichigo continued to bang desperately at the barrier, "Now get up and get out of there! NOW!"

"RUKIA!"

The butterfly fluttered away from the wall and groggily flew towards its mother and perched on her arm.

It was still crying.

_Okasan…_

"Rukia…!"

There was a short groan from the Shinigami girl. The barrier dispersed like powder and Ichigo picked up his wife and child.

_Otousan…_

"You'll be all right, Ke—"

The butterfly fell on the ground like a dead bird.

- End of Chapter 18 -

* * *

Author: Araaaa… Long chapter! I had to snip paragraphs! Well, this was supposed to be up yesterday but the power went down when I was too eager to finish this chap. So when I woke up this morning, my cousin told me she had lost count on how many times I repeated the name "Ichigo" and "Rukia" in my sleep.

And, yes, I am serious.

Well, I don't know if I gave away too much with this chapter and I have yet to find out if you get my drift. –blinks- I still want you to wonder. The twist is coming… Oh my gawd!

Oh, and Renzokuken means "Consecutive Swords/Sword Strikes"

_Renzoku Consecutive_

_Ken Sword/Strike_

Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review! Love you all! And thanks for reading up to the Author's comments! Now excuse me as I flee from yet another cliffie involving a white butterfly...

Oh, and thanks for pointing out my errors. Love you guys!


	19. Crumpled White Wings

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Nineteen : Crumpled White Wings**

* * *

Ichigo was getting sick of having to see his son like on his hand this. His stomach was twisting. His throat was bitter. His knees were trembling. His body was sweating. Ichigo just wanted to bang his head on the wall. It was not quite helpful that Byakuya had been ordered to stay in Soul Society because with all honesty, things would've been a lot easier if they had Senbonzakura in Bankai. And if they had, Ichigo would not have to see his Shiro Chou gasping for its life — again.

Rukia had been sleeping for two hours now. Ichigo had refused to speak to anyone until either his wife or his son woke up. Urahara and the rest were just outside the door of the room he and his small family was in. He sighed as he looked around the quiet room where he sat beside his sleeping wife on the futon.

Ichigo was trying hard to reach his child but he could not hear the voice any more. He could not hear the footsteps. He could not hear the sobs.

"Ken'ichi, call my name… Call me…" Ichigo whispered as his fingers gently stroke the delicate crumpled wings of his Shiro Chou.

When his son grew up, Ichigo was going to teach him hand-to-hand combat so he'd never be bullied in school. He'd have Rukia to teach him Kidou and Byakuya will _have_ to contribute something in Shinigami name to his son. He was going to send him to Karakura High. Ichigo would write down the first word he would say along with the date and time. He would take pictures and he was sure Rukia would make a scrap book out of it.

Ichigo had so many plans.

That is why his Ken'ichi had to live.

"Rukia, please wake up…" Ichigo had been so engrossed in thinking that he had not noticed the tears falling from his eyes that shifted gaze from Rukia to the white butterfly in his, "One of you please wake up. Zangetsu will kick my ass… for making it rain… again…"

"Mmmph… Ichigo…" Rukia moaned and Ichigo straightened as he watched her eyelids flutter open. Rukia tried to steady her vision to look properly at Ichigo who was busily wiping his tears.

"I'm sorry. Did I… make you cry?" Rukia asked weakly.  
"No, baka. I don't cry." Ichigo said and swallowed before smiling.  
"Ah, sou…" Rukia smiled faintly, "That's right."

Rukia closed her eyes to stabilize her mind. Moments later she opened her eyes and looked at Ichigo, "What happened? The Menos… The Adjuchas…"

And then she gasped with wide eyes and her hand grabbed onto Ichigo's leg.

"S-Shiro Chou… W-where is my child?"

Ichigo said nothing but held his hand up towards her. Rukia slowly got up and looked at white wings laid flat on Ichigo's palm. She gasped and a hand covered her mouth as tears immediately streamed from her eyes and her fingers gripped Ichigo's wrist.

"This is my entire fault." Rukia sobbed, eyes pasted on the white butterfly as she held back from touching the small insect that seemed to be dead.

"It's my fault. I wasn't able to protect you." Ichigo sighed.  
"No… I… Is he dead? He's not dead, is he?"

"URAHARA!" Rukia screamed before Ichigo could answer, "URAHARA!"

The fusuma slid open and Tessai stepped in as he carried a tray. Urahara followed afterwards and then the rest. Orihime immediately cried as soon as she saw Rukia sitting up and the ginger-haired girl threw her arms around the small female Shinigami's neck. But Rukia did not say anything amidst Inoue's words.

"Ah, I see you're both awake." Urahara began and he seriously sat across the couple who was eyeing him. Inoue's arms loosened and she released Rukia.

"I have heard from Ishida-kun what happened." The shop keeper said as Tessai gave Rukia medicine, "And I'd like you to know that while you were battling all those Adjuchas, several others appeared in other areas as well but they were all headed for your direction."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara did not answer.

"Urahara, you have to tell us what you know… or at least what you think." Rukia said, "I heard another voice. It was not my child. And I saw the Hollow Mask again. This is no coincidence and I refuse to believe that all white butterflies get chased around by Menos Grande."

"It's like this…" Urahara began as he shifted his sitting position, "It is said that when a thousand Hollows pile on top of each other, they form a Menos Grande known as a Gillian."

"But when a Gillian fuses with another Gillian, it forms another Gillian. And when this new Gillian fuses with another, it forms another Gillian and so on and so forth…" Urahara stopped and eyed them, "… Until they reach the level of Adjuchas."

Adjuchas.

"We were attacked by Adjuchas." Ichigo told no one in particular.  
"I trust you know what comes after Adjuchas, yes?" Urahara opened his fan.  
"Vasto Lorde." Rukia replied, "But what does—"

"An Adjuchas may be equated to a Shinigami Vice-Captain." Urahara cut whatever Rukia was going to say, "But unlike the Shinigami Vice-Captains, they are not provided with three options to reach the next level."

"They do not need to attain Bankai. They do not need a recommendation. They only need to do one thing."

"To kill and consume other Adjuchas continuously until they become Vasto Lorde."

The room was still in a hush and Ichigo could feel his sweat trickling. But he was livened up a bit when he felt the wings on his palm move. Ichigo looked at the butterfly who was slowly glowing again and Rukia released a sigh of partial relief.

"And your son, Kurosaki Ichigo…" Urahara continued as he watched Ichigo gently stroke his white butterfly's wings, "… Has a Hollow inside."

The hush in the room thickened and everyone was too surprised to even gasp.

Ichigo stiffened and his fingers stopped from caressing his son's wings. The words echoed through Ichigo's mind.

A Hollow inside?

Slowly, he turned towards Urahara who was still seriously staring at him. Ichigo's eyes portrayed anger, hurt, confusion and pain. Ichigo knew how it was to have a Hollow inside and he was sure as hell that he would not like his son to experience it.

And yet…

"Your son is Human, Shinigami or Hollow." Urahara continued as he let Ichigo remain in his fazed state. Rukia was also frozen and her shoulders had dropped as she looked at Urahara.

"My son… is a… Vaizard?" Ichigo stammered.  
"No." Urahara corrected, "I'll say it again, your son is Human, Shinigami _or_ Hollow."  
"What the hell do you mean!" Ichigo was yelling and yet only his shoulders shuddered.  
"He is still a soul. It is either he will be born as a Human, a Shinigami or a Hollow."  
"The Adjuchas from Hueco Mundo recognize your son as a Hollow." Urahara continued as he fixed his hat, "And they have come here for one of two reasons."  
"Which are?"

"Either they are claiming your son as their own…" Sandal-Hat leaned back and leaned on one knee, "Or they want to eat him to advance."

"Why would they want to eat him? He's just a soul." Ichigo reasoned.

"I told you, _your son is also a Hollow_." Urahara insisted darkly, "And since he is your son, he had inherited a great deal of reiatsu from you — reiatsu that can not go unnoticed. Aside from that, he also feeds on your beyond Captain-level reiatsu, which makes him even more attractive at this point. And to consume a Hollow with this reiatsu may equal to an Adjuchas eating not another Adjuchas but a _Vasto Lorde_."

"So you're saying my child has a Captain-level reiatsu?" Rukia blinked in disbelief.

"Yes but only for now." Urahara stretched as he answered, "We can not gauge his to-be reiatsu when he is born but right now, since he feeds from a Captain-level reiatsu then he has Captain-level reiatsu."

"So that giggling voice I was hearing before I fainted… That was not my child…" Rukia told no one in particular.  
"Kuchiki-san, the Shiro Chou can not communicate by words with its parents."

Both Rukia and Ichigo gasped.

"That's not true!" Ichigo said as he fidgeted, "We hear his voice. As clear as we hear you."  
"That is not possible." Urahara said again.  
"It_is_ possible! Why would I lie to you _now_, Urahara!" Ichigo hit the floor with his fist and Orihime gasped.

The ex-Captain paused. The boy was right. Could it be that Ichigo's enormous reiatsu be the reason for the rapid growth of his child? But if this is so, why was it still a Shiro Chou? Why hasn't it manifested into a child yet?

Urahara paused to think.

_Your son is Human, Shinigami or Hollow._

Human… Shinigami… Hollow…

Could it be?

"Urahara,_say something_!" Ichigo gritted his teeth. He was very frustrated that his Inner Hollow had been passed on to his son. And he was even more frustrated that Hollows were after him thinking he was a Hollow as well.

"The Hollow inside your child is fighting for dominance." Urahara began to explain as he straightened as if right after a realization, "And the Shinigami inside is willing against it. Your child does not wish to be a Hollow so it is hindering its birth."

"Hindering… its birth?" Ichigo's eyes furrowed and he and Rukia looked at each other.

"It appears that your child is mature enough to be born already." Urahara fanned himself, "But it is split into three forms and two of those are fighting for dominance."

"The Hollow is aggressive by nature but since your son is part Shinigami, these two sides of him collide. Therefore, he does not know how to manifest himself."

"He is confused. Am I Shinigami or am I a Hollow?"

Ichigo could feel asking himself the same question back then. If he was a Shinigami, why did he have a Hollow inside and if he was a Hollow then why was he part Shinigami?

"That Hollow Mask I see…" Rukia gasped, "That's…"  
"Your child's Hollow Mask."  
"Shit." Ichigo hit his leg.

For Ichigo, it was enough that it happened to him. But for it to happen to his _son_ was beyond his comprehension. Wasn't there supposed to be a thing called mercy? Was his son destined to be this way? So did that mean destiny had no mercy? Or mercy was under the power of destiny?

"Kuchiki-san, I advise you not to release your Zanpakutou until all is resolved." Urahara was saying now and Ichigo lifted his head.  
"Why?"

"Because your son needs _pure_ Shinigami reiatsu. Ichigo's reiatsu has a tinge of a Hollow's and your son's Hollow form is feeding on that." Urahara replied and folded his fan, "You need to conserve your reiatsu. If you use up your reiatsu to release you Zanpakutou then you deprive the Shinigami side of your child with much-needed strength. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes…"

"Kurosaki-kun, as much as this will hurt you, do not let your child rest on your body."

Ichigo felt something stab him. It was as good as a restraining order.

"I… I understand…"

"Ichigo…" Rukia held his hand but he did not move or reply. Ichigo wanted to cry. He will. But not here.

Not now.

"What about Soul Society?" Ishida cut in, "Wouldn't they be bothered by this?"

"Yes, of course they will be and who knows if the information had already reached them." Urahara replied, "And chances are, they might just resort to kill that Shiro Chou. So if you want to keep your child alive, you must fight against both the Hollows and Soul Society."

"B-but Urahara-san, why would they kill something that could be potential Shinigami?" Orihime asked.

"That is simple." Urahara looked at her, "Why would they risk having something that could very much be a Hollow? Prevention over cure. That is how Sereitei works."

"H-how cruel…"

Cruel indeed.

"So you mean we should hide?" Ichigo asked, looking at his son on Rukia's palm.  
"Hide?" Urahara was half-laughing, "With that overflowing reiatsu of yours, I doubt you can hide."  
"Then what should we do?"  
"You wait and defend. Hiding would only earn you suspicion so it would be better to just _be careful._"

Wait? That was all? Wait? What about his strength? He couldn't use his strength to just wait! Ichigo cursed a million times. He was being asked to wait and just fend off those who are of threat to him and his family. Being on the defensive side was not him and yet… and yet… and yet…

"Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime's voice caught their attention and the smiling girl wiped her tears and said, "We will fight with you."

And she turned to Ishida, "Ne, Uryuu?"

"Pfft, I never liked Shinigami so I have no problems facing Soul Society." Ishida shrugged. Chad merely gave Ichigo a thumbs-up sign. Ichigo looked at his wife beside him. Although there were tears in her eyes, she was doing her best to smile at him.

Stupid midget… Stupid, stupid midget…

_I just remembered again why I wanted to save you so much._

- End of Chapter 19 -

* * *

Author: Ah, well, Ken'ichi is not dead... I now wonder if you people know what I'm going to do next. Hmm… It amuses me when I try to think about what you're thinking and… Well, anyway, I' m excited to write about the next chappie! 

Oh, and Ichigo says if any of you finds that red snap-on rubber-like bracelet, he'd like you to return it to him… ASAP. Harharhar…!

Yeah, so thanks a lot for reading! Please review! I love you all…!


	20. The Gash in the Sky

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Twenty : The Gash in the Sky**

* * *

"Orihime, you told me you wanted me to come over here so that I could help you stitch something." Ishida was lifting his glasses at the ginger-haired girl beside him who was nudging closer. She giggled but did not reply and instead, she drew closer and he leaned back to draw his face away from her, "Orihime!"

"Aww, why are you so serious!" she pouted at him, "I just wanted a little kiss, that's all!"

Well, that was how their storage room secret started, right? She just asked for a little kiss and they ended up looking for some closed and secure space to continue the act! "Wanting a little kiss" went a long, long way. And now that they were alone in her house, in her room — in her room with closed curtains, closed windows and no lights — Ishida just might find out how much longer "a little kiss" could go.

"Orihime, what if Tatsuki comes in and sees us… doing something."

"Tatsuki-chan has practice so it's okay." She was stroking his hair now and Ishida gulped at her fingers as they brushed against his skin. But he was a Quincy with will power and a solid resolve, right?

Right.

"Uryuu…"

Her fingers playfully traced on his lips.

That's it!

Who was a Quincy again?

The woman had brought her lips on him and he could not retaliate. It was not because he liked the kiss but because, um, he didn't want to hurt her, yes. And he didn't want to offend her. Oh, no.

_Screw that. You know you love this Ishida Uryuu._

The Quincy smiled as he moved along with the kiss. He found his strange how this woman could break his stronghold worth of willpower. Ishida leaned forward and his arms encircled her lips as her hands climbed up and felt his neck. For some reason, she loved his neck so much, hence, the hickey.

Ishida's hand and felt over her shirt and began to lift it as he hooked a finger onto the material. Orihime began to moan, knowing so well what he was up to. Ishida did not pull the garment over her head but was surprised when she found out she was not wearing anything under it. Regardless, his fingers traced over her healthy mounds as his tongue engaged hers to prevent her from breaking from the kiss. She writhed at every touch that he gave her and she released a prolonged moan when he started to fondle her nipples.

Inoue's legs were shaking and Ishida smiled. With a sudden move, he broke the kiss and dove down to her breasts where his tongue lapped playfully left and right.

"Oh yes… Yes… Yes… Uryuu… Mmmmmph…"

She was saying his name more often and that alone turned him on.

"So good… Uryuu… OH!"

Inoue couldn't take it any longer and she bent, her lips landing on Ishida's neck and began to lap at it and suck its skin. Ishida gasped and pulled away as they both huffed.

"What?" Orihime blinked, her shirt still pulled up to her chin.  
"You're going to give me another hickey." He reasoned.  
"I can't help it…" she whined, pulling him closer, "Please…"  
"Don't suck on my skin." He said and she nodded.

Ishida paused.

"Don't bite me either." He added.

She giggled and nodded again.

Ishida looked at the girl and started over. He kissed her neck this time and she clung onto him as she moaned. Her legs were parting and clung on to him to pull him closer but that just immediately turned him on. Especially now that she was grinding her hips against him.

"U-Uryuu… I… I can feel you…" she rasped as her hand slithered down from his shoulders and to his crotch. Ishida moaned as he kissed his way down her chest, his tongue teasingly tracing circles around her nipples that made her head throw back. The Quincy smiled inwardly and brought a hand down south, feeling the wetness on the fabric before her entrance under her skirt.

"U-Uryuu…" she sighed with eyes closed blissfully and then she lost it when he began to rub.

"OH MY GOD! URYUU! URYUU! OH! OH! OH!"

They weren't at it yet but she was already so noisy!

Ishida immediately stopped and straightened, instantly covering her mouth. The girl blinked at him as he gestured for her to keep quiet.

"But Uryuu, this is my house." Orihime reasoned, "Can't I scream in my own house?"  
"Orihime, you have _neighbors_." Ishida replied, "I don't want them to barge in here thinking someone's killing you."  
"But it feels so good it makes me want to scream."

Ishida didn't know if Inoue meant to say "Uryuu, you're my sex god" or "I am easily eroticized". But whatever. After making her promise that she would not scream, Ishida resumed to their previous position.

That was until there was a large hole being torn in the sky.

Ishida pulled away and ran to the window to look. Orihime just threw herself on the floor, knowing so well that Ishida was going to stop whatever it was that was going to fall from the sky.

And, no, it wasn't rain that would be falling from the sky.

"Orihime." Ishida said without looking at her.  
"I know." The girl had lifted her shirt over her head and was now clasping on a bra when Ishida turned to see her.

_Damn all those freaking Adjuchas. Kurosaki better have his baby soon or this'll drive me nuts._

"Shall we?" Inoue tilted her head at her boyfriend who literally had his mouth open as he gaped at her, now fully clothed. Ishida snapped to attention, reverting to his usual self (except that now he was blushing) as he took her by the hand and led her out.

"Ano, where are we going, Uryuu?"  
"To Urahara's. Where else?"

To Urahara's.

Easier said than done. Ishida had lost count how many Adjuchas and lesser Hollows they had to go through just to get to Urahara's! He had to carry Orihime from time-to-time just so he could hirenkyaku his way around. It was helpful that she had the tri-link shield. At least Ishida knew she had him defended from behind. The tri-link shield's growth was astounding since it had more surface area and Orihime could adjust the size of the triangle. But still, who ever said that dealing with Lieutenant-leveled Hollows was humdrum? Although Ishida was no weakling, having five Adjuchas coming your way was not easy… especially when you have a girl to protect and several other Adjuchas raining from the sky.

All because of a little butterfly!

Yes, it was all because of a little butterfly that was presently choking on reiatsu. Rukia held the little dying insect in her hand as Ichigo as well as Urahara and company disposed of the Adjuchas once that hole had made its presence known in the sky. Tears fell from Rukia's eyes as she trembled, making sure her hand and reiatsu was shielding her child from the entire ruckus outside.

_Okasan…_

Rukia choked a sob. Was that the Hollow or was that her child?

_Where is my Otousan?_

Rukia wiped her tears but did not answer. She devoted her full concentration on feeding her reiatsu to her child. It had been very tiring on her part but she would regret it for life if the Shiro Chou died.

_Where is my Otousan?_

Rukia held back from answering. Their child must not perch on Ichigo. Ichigo was not allowed to touch her child. Right now, her child had no reiatsu of its own so if right now, it was feeding from her then it didn't have even a Lieutenant's worth of reiatsu.

_Okasan, I need my Otousan._

Rukia shook her head as she trembled. She wiped the tears with her arms but still they came. Her legs were getting numb from sitting all day. She rocked the little white butterfly in her hand as she hummed, trying to rid herself of the voice that was in her head.

_Okasan…_

No, her little baby was staying here with her. She was going to protect him. She was going to…

_WHERE IS MY OTOUSAN!_

It was a demand and Rukia gasped. That was definitely not her child. But Rukia held back from speaking. She could hear the battle cries from the outside. She did not go to the place underground because nobody might know if something happened to her down there.

_I SAID I NEED MY OTOUSAN!_

The Hollow Mask flashed in Rukia's head. It was stronger this time and Rukia felt her body shake, as if being choked by Ichigo's own reiatsu. Rukia was vulnerable since all her spirit energy was being used to heal and protect her Shiro Chou and she fell to her side but refused to release the white-winged insect on her hand. She must hold on. She must steadfastly hold on until Ichigo got back.

"AUGH!"

Rukia coughed as the Hollow Mask appeared in her head again.

"Rukia!" Ichigo's voice came from outside, "Are you okay!"

"Y-Yes…!" Rukia immediately replied from her state on the floor. She was trembling and yet she kept her hands together to encase her child in her own reiatsu. Yes, this was her child born from the love she and Ichigo shared once upon a lamp-lit night. And she would not let that love die… So she must hold on.

_I NEED MY OTOUSAN!_

"No, not now…" Rukia coughed and choked a painful question, "Am I not enough?"

_I believe so_.

How painful… Rukia shuddered in tears. It was as if the butterfly seriously did not want her. But, no. She had to keep a firm resolve. If indeed her child turned out to be a Vaizard then she would accept it but if her child turned out to be a pure Hollow…

Rukia would see to it that her blade killed the Hollow she spawned.

And tears streamed from her eyes as she cried and shuddered uncontrollably. Again and again, she told herself that the Shiro Chou was not a Hollow. It could be a Human, a Vaizard, a Shinigami but not a Hollow… Not a pure Hollow. The Hollow side of her child would not dominate his soul.

_OTOUSAN!_

"Please don't bother your father. He is busy."

_Okasan, I need Otousan. Take me to Otousan… ONEGAI!_

Rukia swallowed hard and she bit her lower lip.

No.

_I NEED MY OTOUSAN'S REIATSU!_

With one full burst of energy, the Hollow Mask seemed to have eaten Rukia's mind. She found herself looking at the mask as she held it in her hands. With surprise, she dropped it and it landed — shattered into pieces as the sound of a crying child echoed in her head.

_Are you trying to kill me, Okasan?_

Rukia wanted to plug her ears and shut her eyes. This was all in her head. There was a child laughing over and over, giggling as if making fun of her.

_I spy. I spy. I spy with my little eye…_

No.

And in an instant, Rukia was atop Soukyoku Hill. Her limbs were bound to the hovering stone just like before her execution. But this time, there was no one there except her and the Soukyoku. She could feel her body being lifted and Rukia could've sworn it was all real. The fiery face of her guillotine eyed her as if to mock her.

…_Someone who will die!_

In another snap, she was on the ground and she was looking up. There in her place was a child. Rukia's hand flew to her mouth. She could not see the child but she knew it was hers. She knew.

She knew.

The Soukyoku poised to strike.

_This is all an illusion. This is not real. This is not real._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rukia's ear-splitting scream echoed and her hands covered her ears and her eyes squeezed shut as she curled herself in her trembling state. She saw it. She saw it all. It pierced the child's body. It was supposed to be her up there… And all though it had all been an illusion, it all felt so real.

Real?

Rukia looked.

The Shiro Chou was no longer in her hands!

NO!

"ICHIGO!" Rukia called as she ran out the door. A large Adjuchas shook the ground as it landed in front of her. Rukia's first option was to draw but she stopped as soon as she touched the handle of her sword.

The Sleeve of Snow must not dance.

The massive monstrosity grabbed her small body even before she could shunpo away. With much ease it lifted her and its three green eyes studied her carefully before its tongue darted out and licked her face. It breathed out as if laughing and Rukia cursed.

"RUKIA!" That was Ichigo who was already in Bankai.

Then there was a roar of pain from the Adjuchas and Rukia felt her bound self descending rapidly. She pushed off the weak fingers that bound her and she landed with ease as the large chopped off limb fell behind her with a loud roar and strong gust.

"Are you all right?" Ishida asked.  
"Yes, thank you."  
"Rukia…!" Ichigo flash stepped beside her, "Where is Ken'ichi?"  
"His Hollow got away."  
"Shit." Ichigo cursed.

"Kurosaki, take her and both of you chase your son." Ishida said and immediately released a hundred arrows. The sky was clear but it was unsightly to see it cracked open. And from that dark gash, Adjuchas came out.

"Hurry up before Shinigami gets to your son first!"

It had only been seconds before Ishida spoke when a large man sliced the Menos beside the Quincy. Ichigo gasped. He could hear bells.

"Rukia, let's go!"  
"Okay!"

"Oh?" a white-caped man with the insignia of the 11th Squad blinked, "Where the hell is Ichigo going?"  
"Zaraki-taichou, what are you doing here?" Orihime asked.  
"What, you don't want me to have fun killing all these freaking Lieutenant Hollows!" the Captain roared at the girl before leaping off and doing a killing spree of his own.

"Ken'ichi!" Ichigo found his white butterfly with ease. The Shiro Chou looked very pleased to see him and it fluttered towards its father. And as soon as it landed on Ichigo's shoulder, Rukia immediately cupped it with her hands and clasped it to herself.

_Otousan!_

The butterfly was imploring. Ichigo gulped but even before he could say anything, six Adjuchas surrounded them.

"Oh great." Ichigo poised to strike with Getsuga Tenshou when three more came to attack them. With no more choice left, Ichigo drew out his Hollow Mask. Rukia gasped and her eyes widened.

"Ichi—"

As soon as the Vaizard Mask manifested on Ichigo's face, another mask flashed in Rukia's head. It was more painful this time and more aggressive. She shrieked and fell to her knees but refused to let go of her Shiro Chou.

_Release me, Okasan!_

"No!" Rukia insisted, "It's far too dan— AUGH!"

One of the Arrancars had blasted Rukia away from Ichigo. The Vaizard grunted and sped towards his wife but he might not make it since three other Adjuchas and four lesser Hollows were now surrounding her as she got up.

Rukia could feel the pressure on her. She must not die now. She must not die here. Rukia looked up at the monstrosity looming over her and eating the light that came to her eyes. But since she was unable to use reiatsu properly, she had very little defense against said Adjuchas.

One of them picked her up and the Shiro Chou fluttered free.

_Okasan!_

Rukia gasped. That wasn't the Hollow. That was her child! She was sure as hell! And right before her eyes the white butterfly fluttered with her, refusing to leave her in her helpless state.

"Get out of here!" Rukia was crying now.

_I won't leave my Okasan!_

A large hand was now about to grab her fragile little child.

Rukia was going to regret it if she didn't do anything now!

"DANCE! SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!" Rukia bellowed with tears streaming from her eyes, "SECOND DANCE! WHITE RIPPLE!"

"Rukia!" Ichigo called.

Sode No Shirayuki then released a massive wave of ice, instantly killing whatever it was that was going to kill her child.

_Okasan!_

"Fly away! NOW!" Rukia yelled, the sudden use of reiatsu taking its toll on her. The butterfly hesitated but upon seeing that Rukia was determined to fight with her last ounce of strength, she drew once more. And in a cold command, she announced, "First Dance. White Moon."

Rukia had formed a white circle under the Hollows' feet and in an instant, a wave of ice shot up and froze every bit of monstrosity. Rukia coughed, planting her sword firmly on the ground as she fell to one knee.

_Okasan!_

Rukia looked up as she saw the white butterfly flutter towards her. She was about to smile when a familiar female Shingami stood before her and her child. Rukia's eyes widened at the familiar back that was facing her but she had no strength to move. This Shinigami woman was going to kill her little Shiro Chou!

Rukia's vision blurred again.

No, she was losing consciousness!

Not now! Not now! Not now!

"Sting all enemies to death…"

_Save the Shiro Chou... Ichigo…!_

"…Suzumebachi!"

- End of Chapter 20 -

* * *

Author: Ah, well. Ah, um… I've been getting death threats and I still leave you with a cliffe. –wears Kevlar suit- I'm evil but please don't hate me! I just think it'll be more interesting if things went this way. Um… Shiro Chou's fans raise their hands and all those in favor for the little guy to live say "Bankai". –innocent smile- 

Anyway, hope you like the IshiHime part. I don't know if I did that properly. It wasn't for build up. Actually it was to… okay, I won't tell you why unless you really ask me. Harhar.

Ahhhh… Thank you for reading and I hope you review! If all goes well, chapter 21 will be up before midnight here in the Philippines! Woot and Bankai to us all!


	21. Negation

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Twenty-One : Negation**

* * *

Soi Fon's wakizashi-like zanpakutou turned into a stinger that fit perfectly on her hand and middle finger. Ichigo quickly kicked off the ground to stop her. Soi Fon poised to strike without any further ado when all of a sudden, an Adjuchas landed beside her and she ended up stinging that instead. Her crest manifested on one of its limbs and she tumbled to safety before it could fatally hit her. Ichigo grunted and sped towards his son.

_Otousan!_

"K-Ke—"

A yellow light shot from the sky and ate the delicate Shiro Chou. Rukia released a shriek of utter pain. It hurt Ichigo's ears as she writhed on the ground. No one was touching her but her screams sounded like she was dying, like she was being torn apart.

"Damn it!" Ichigo's Vaizard mask wore off as he pounded on the Negation from Hueco Mundo he looked up at his Shiro Chou who was frantically and desperately trying to fly towards him. But it was futile and the small butterfly was pulled up towards the gash in the sky.

_You're going to have to kill me before you get him!_

With his full strength, Ichigo leaped and just when he thought he was at level with his Shiro Chou, he surprised to see that there was no white butterfly.

And Ichigo could not believe his eyes.

There was a child sitting on white light. A child in Shinigami robes!

He was slightly smaller than Yachiru and he had black hair and Ichigo thought this child resembled him much except that the boy had jet black hair instead of orange. Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt his body in mid-air. The boy's violet orbs steadied at Ichigo as they hovered and gasped.

"K-Ken'ichi?" Ichigo managed to say.

As if recognizing Ichigo's voice, the little boy gasped and rushed to the edge of the white light and began to hit the wall of Negation.

"Otousan!" he cried as his small fists made thumping sounds against the seemingly unbreakable glass wall of Negation. Ichigo felt a weird sensation climb up his spine upon hearing the actual voice of his child. But there was a more important situation at hand.

His son was being taken to Hueco Mundo right before his eyes!

"I'll get you out of there even if I have to die trying!" Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu and hit the Negation wall. Sparks flew but nothing happened.  
"Otousan, please save Okasan! Okasan is dying!" Ken'ichi's palms were flat on the yellow walls as he continued to slowly ascend.  
"We'll both save her now stand back!"

"Otousan, behind you!" the boy pointed and true enough, three Adjuchas were aiming their fangs at Ichigo. The orange-haired Shinigami in Bankai had no trouble deflecting and countering. However, this move made him plunge towards the ground.

Away from his son who was being taken to the open gash in the sky.

"Ken'ichi!"

"I… I…" the boy stuttered and from the side of his son's face, Ichigo could see something manifesting. It was white, black and red… It was a mask. No mistake! It was a Hollow Mask!

"Otousan…" he could see half of his son's face and a single tear fell from his exposed eye. Ichigo could see Ken'ichi's face being eaten slowly by the white wisps of the darkness of his Hollow side. Ichigo cursed as another Adjuchas came from above.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! MY SON NEEDS ME!" Ichigo bellowed, pulling out his own mask again, "GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

The dark crescent shot from Zangetsu and Ichigo kicked off from the Adjuchas to propel himself upward towards Ken'ichi who looked on with confused eyes. Ichigo's mind and heart was racing. If he was losing his son today, he might as well die now.

"Ken'ichi…!" Ichigo called. The boy gasped.

"Listen to my voice. Remember my voice. If you hear something else _don't listen_. You are strong. You are strong, Ken'ichi…!"

Ken'ichi's small hands was touching his face, feeling whatever it was that was eating his persona. Ichigo could still see the tears in his exposed eye that was looking helplessly at him.

"You are stronger than that Hollow, son, so get up and show him what you're made of!" Ichigo hit the Negation wall. Sparks flew again. Nothing happened. He was about to say something when an Adjuchas pulled on his leg.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Ichigo cursed as he was drawn farther from the image of his son, "KEN'ICHI!"

"KEN'ICHI! YOUR STRONG BECAUSE YOU'RE _MY_ SON!"

Like his anger deep inside, the Negation wall exploded. Ichigo's eyes widened. That explosion took place at the exact spot where his son was. Ichigo could still feel the air against his body as he plunged headfirst towards the ground. Was his son dead?

Was his Ken'ichi dead?

Ichigo's mask wore off.

Out from the billowed smoke from the explosion, Ichigo could see something small plunging towards him. He didn't need to check twice. That small thing was his son! Ichigo sliced off the arm on his leg and kicked off towards his son. The small boy was swiveling downwards and Ichigo could only imagine how the child was feeling now.

"Gotcha!"  
"Ara!" the boy exclaimed and his little hands held onto Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo felt like he wanted to cry as soon as he felt his son in his arms. The boy looked up at him. Half of his son's face was still wearing a mask.

"Otousan…!"

But even before anything else, another pillar of light shot from the sky. It was a second Negation but this time, it had Ichigo inside its walls.

Wasn't there even just a piece of heaven to let him rest with his son!

Screw Hueco Mundo!

"Otousan, we're breaking out." His son spoke coldly much like how Rukia would.  
"What?" Ichigo looked at the boy in his arms.  
"A Negation can be broken by another Negation."

That was it and the boy's small fingers clutched onto Ichigo's haori. In an instant they were surrounded by a cube of yellow transparent light. This was the exact thing that Rukia was in before!

"So_you_ were the one using Negation to shield your mother!?" Ichigo exclaimed. Their surroundings exploded and the pillar of light dispersed. Ichigo lost no time and flash-stepped towards Rukia. To Ichigo's surprise, she was no longer wearing her Shinigami robes. She was wearing a white kimono and Ichigo's eyes widened.

He had seen her in this state before.

Rukia had lost her Shinigami powers!

"Okasan!" Ken'ichi reached out in tears for his mother. With haste, Ichigo picked her up when he found a stinger over his shoulder.

_Holy shit!_

"Bala!" the boy shouted.

Bala? Ichigo's mind raced. His son was able to use Hollow techniques?

A blast shot out from his hand and towards Soi Fon but the 2nd Squad Captain simply deflected it. The boy gasped and Soi Fon grinned, posing to gracefully strike the little boy in Ichigo's arms.

"Scatter."

Was that salvation or doom?

"Senbonzakura."

Salvation.

A wave of pink petal blades surged towards Soi Fon. The woman cursed and leapt back, tumbling and twisting to avoid the hundred blades that were at her.

Pink never looked so nice.

"Kuchiki-taichou, what is the meaning of this!" Soi Fon glared from mid-air at Byakuya who was calmly looking at her as he stood below, "You know the orders, don't you?"

"Yes. We were to eliminate the Adjuchas and kill Kurosaki Ichigo's Shiro Chou." Byakuya replied simply and the wave of pink flew back towards him and killed three Adjuchas that were about to maim him, "Those were the orders."

"Then why are you stopping me!" Soi Fon glared again.

"Because the orders were to kill the Shiro Chou. Do you see a Shiro Chou, Nibantai Taichou?" Byakuya raised his hand as if to warn her that he could still speed up his control of his sword.

"That child _is_ the Shiro Chou!" Soi Fon insisted.  
"No." Byakuya said coolly, "That child is my nephew."

If Byakuya hadn't saved him and his son, Ichigo would've commented on how he twisted logic and dropped out common sense. Byakuya sent Ichigo a glance and the Shinigami Representative gasped before sprinting for Urahara's house.

"Wait!" Soi Fon posed to run after Ichigo when a wall of pink hindered her way.  
"I told you, that child is _my nephew_." Byakuya spoke as he adjusted his scarf, "By all means possible, do not lay a finger on him."

Ichigo did not bother finding the door. He went in through the window and immediately closed it before setting Rukia and his son to one side. Ichigo released a heavy sigh as he leaned on the wall and sat down.

"Okasan…" Ken'ichi had crawled beside his mother and shook her gently, "Okasan…"

Ichigo pushed himself off the wall and straightened Rukia on the floor so that she was lying down properly. With her skin so pale, she looked like a lifeless doll in her white kimono.

"Otousan, Okasan is dying." Ken'ichi was holding his mothers hand in his trembling little fingers, "I don't want Okasan to die because of me."  
"She's not dying."  
"Otousan, please…" Ken'ichi pleaded with his father, "I'm going to give Okasan her reiatsu back."  
"And then what? Change into a Hollow?" Ichigo's voice cracked.

Damn it, he was not going to cry in front of his son!

"I will change back into a Hell Butterfly."  
"Like I will ever let that happen!" Ichigo put his hands on his son's shoulders, "Look, there's a way out of this, all right?"

"Yes, I must return Okasan's Shinigami powers." The boy wearing half a Hollow mask looked straight at him. This was the exact way Kuchiki Rukia looked at him before she left for Sereitei after saying, "Don't follow me." His eyes were violet — glistening violet. Even though there was a war being waged outside, Ichigo was surprised at how calm the boy was. Ken'ichi was trying to look strong even though Ichigo could see the tears from his eyes. The boy tried hard not to shudder, tried hard not to cry. And yet, no matter how hard he tried, there are just some feelings that the eyes can not deny.

"Otousan, you must choose between me and Okasan and I suggest you choose Okasan."  
"Stop talking trash! I can save you both!"  
"Otousan, I don't want to live without a mother."

"And Rukia wouldn't want to live without her son!" Ichigo shouted and he minded how his fingers were tightening around his son's shoulders. With a quick move, Ichigo pressed his son's head against his chest, "And I don't want to live without either of you. Trust me… I can… save you both."

God damn it, he was crying.

"Otousan…" Ken'ichi said lowly, "I can feel your arms around me but I can only feel half of the warmth. I am still incomplete."  
"Then we will make you complete." Ichigo was shuddering. His tears were falling. Damn it all, he could not stop those from falling from his eyes. It stood true. There _are_ certain feelings the eyes can not deny.

And they manifest as tears.

"I will kill all those Hollows outside and then we will get the 4th Squad to help you and your Okasan." Ichigo said firmly as he looked at Ken'ichi, "Is that clear?"

"I will use Negation on me and Okasan." Ken'ichi said, "Once we are in it, the Hollows will cease to feel me and they will stop coming then you can dispose of them easily."

_My son is BRILLIANT just like his dad._

"Okay, just don't overdo it."

The boy nodded.

With one last look, Ichigo kissed his son's forehead before dashing out the door. The boy sighed and touched his mother's face. The boy smiled and from underneath them formed a cube-like structure made of yellow transparent light. Ken'ichi felt the Hollow Mask on his face and looked at his mother before stroking her hair using his small hands.

"Okasan, I'm going to trust Otousan on this one but if he fails, one of us will have to teach him a lesson after this."

And then Ken'ichi smiled and whispered, "But if all turns well, I want to go to the park."

Yes, the park…

And it is at the park where as of the moment, several Adjuchas have fallen from the sword of a bearded Shinigami with a white Captain's robe around his shoulder. The man straightened and stretched his arm.

"Hey, there, Ishida, you still holding up?" Isshin grinned and behind him was a white-haired man in glasses and a suit as he fired arrow after arrow.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Ryuken effortlessly fired a several consecutive arrows at five up-coming Adjuchas. Isshin whistled lowly as the Hollows fell and for a moment, there was silence.

"The last time I did this was when your son was born." Ryuken complained, taking out a cigarette from his pocket.

"I've killed sixty-seven now!" Isshin boasted.  
"I've lost count of mine."  
"What, you getting too old to remember?"  
"They were far too many." Ryuken lit his cigarette and put it in his mouth.  
"Tsch. Show off."

Both men looked at the sky. The gash was still there and they could see several Hollows coming their way.

"Fine, then, let's start from zero." Isshin looked up at the sky, "If a Vasto Lorde falls, that counts as five."

- End of Chapter 21 -

* * *

Author: Chapter 21 is short! I don't know why but it is! Hope you don't kill me for it! This was supposed to be part of Chapter 20 but Chapter 20 is already TOO LONG! My gawd! Thanks to all of you who read this far! My next update will probably be tomorrow because… well, just because. –smiles- Cheerios and Bankai to us all! 

Okay, so the little butterfly isn't dead. Don't kill me yet. This story has several chapters to go!


	22. Pallid Scarlet in Black

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Twenty-Two : Pallid Scarlet in Black**

* * *

"Orihime, go inside." Ishida was now telling Orihime who was down on one knee. Ishida and Chad were on either of her side as she took a breather. She took it upon herself to support them, to conjure walls of defense left and right, to heal them in the middle of battle as well as to back up with her attacks using Tsubaki. But Inoue Orihime had limited reiatsu, unlike those of Ishida and Chad. The girl wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked up to the Quincy beside her.

"I'm okay, Uryuu." She said and she stood up. Her knees wobbled and she fell again. Inoue wanted to curse. She had to get up.

"Soten Kisshun!" Orihime casted upon herself, "I reject!"

The half-oval barrier surrounded her and Ishida looked at her with disappointment. She knew he was thinking to just send her off and away from the battlefield. She should just stay back. She should just rest. She should just stay put and be the good little girl she was and leave the fighting to the men.

_Too bad, Uryuu. Ever since that storage room moment, I'm no longer a good little girl._

"Oi, Quincy!" Kenpachi flash stepped towards Ishida and the Captain scratched his head heavily as he looked around, "The Adjuchas have decreased. They're all wiped out."

"With all due respect, isn't that the whole point?" Ishida angled his hand and fired twenty consecutive arrows. Kenpachi looked at the speeding arrows of light that shot through the Hollows' bodies that dispersed in defeat. The Captain grinned at the Quincy and said, "Say, you're strong. Would you—"

A large limb fell down between Ishida and Kenpachi. Ichigo landed between them afterwards and a "yay-let's-fight" grin made its way across Kenpachi's face. The Captain brought his sword down on the Shinigami Representative in Bankai who immediately deflected with less effort. Zaraki Kenpachi grunted at Ichigo who was looking around and said, "I take it they're gone."

"Yeah. Too bad, huh?" Kenpachi said as he looked around.

"Where is your son?" Byakuya was now starting towards Ichigo and Soi Fon was at his trail. It was not clear whether or not the two Captains fought each other but they were not sheathing their Zanpakutou.

Ichigo nodded towards the shop and everyone filed after him. The door opened and in the room to the left, there was a little Shinigami boy with black hair and wearing half of what looked like a Hollow Mask. He was facing them as he sat ceremoniously beside his mother who was within the Negation wall with him.

"Negation." Ishida said as they slowly walked towards the boy. Ken'ichi caught a glimpse of Soi Fon and his eyes widened. The Negation wall increased its area covered as if in a defensive measure against the woman.

"Ken'ichi, it's okay." Ichigo began as he walked towards his son.

"She tried to kill me, did she not, Otousan?" the boy stood up and in his hand appeared a sword, unsheathed and pointed towards Soi Fon.

"Rukia had lost Shinigami powers." Byakuya cut in after and proceeded to step towards his sister who was lying unconscious in her white kimono. Ken'ichi only followed him with his eyes but did not put the sword down. It was surprising that the boy had a Zanpakutou and that he could call it out of will.

"That is true. I have her Shinigami powers." Ken'ichi told Byakuya as he stood beside the Negation Wall with Ichigo. The others followed suit and closed the door.

"Byakuya, come with me to Sereitei." Ichigo started off, "Urahara, open the gate!"  
"What for?" Byakuya looked at the orange-haired brother-in-law.  
"What for? We're getting ourselves the 4th Squad to take a look at my family."

"More like you're getting yourselves killed." Urahara commented, walking around the Negation cube. Ichigo grunted and whipped, grabbing Urahara by the collar and slamming him on the wall. Ichigo was gritting his teeth, pushing against Urahara whose hat had fallen on the floor.

"So you're telling me I should watch them die in front of me!" Ichigo lifted Urahara against the wall. The former Captain simply looked with unwavering eyes against Ichigo's befuddled orbs with anger and desperation. Urahara said nothing and Ichigo pressed harder, as if waiting for the man to say something to at least build up his shaking character. But, no. The shop keeper kept quiet even as Ichigo lifted higher, his green robes threatening to tear off at some places. Ichigo could hear them telling him to stop and yet he had to vent and he had to ask. He had to ask questions and someone had to answer — any answer just to settle his mind even for a moment.

Ichigo's trembling angry fingers released Urahara before turning towards his family. Urahara fixed his coat and picked up his hat and dusted it before putting it back on his head.

"There is nothing you can do but wait." Soi Fon was saying now.

The boy grunted at the woman and clenched his small hands against the handle of his sword. Ken'ichi eyed her and she glared back at him but the boy refused to shake even a bit.

"Ichi… go…" Rukia groaned and both father and son gasped.  
"Okasan…?" Ken'ichi lowered his sword and set it aside before kneeling beside her, "Okasan?"

Rukia's eyelids fluttered before slowly opening, catching a glimpse of her son staring down at her. He was a blur but she could see his features somehow, his outline, his figure, his make. He looked just like his father except that he had black hair. She wanted to lift a hand to touch him — even just the end of his haori or his hakama. He was wearing Shinigami robes. She wanted to touch the mask on the half of his face and yet her body forbade her to do anything.

Tears streamed from her eyes when she felt small fingers wrap around and lift her hands. Behind her son, she could see Ichigo with his palms flat against the wall of Negation.

Negation?

So her son was able to use Negation?

"You're… a…" Rukia began.  
"Please don't talk, Okasan…"  
"Are you… Are you…"

"I don't know what I am, Okasan." Ken'ichi said, putting his mother's hand on his lap and stroking it with his little hands, "I am only able to use whatever is available of you and Otousan's reiatsu."

"Does that mean you can't control the Hollow in you?" Urahara asked.

"That is uncertain." Ken'ichi replied without veering his head, "I am only able to use Hollow techniques because my Otousan has very high amount of spirit power. I am only able to retain my Shinigami sanity because my Okasan had given me hers and for now, it is enough to battle more than half of the Hollow in me."

"For now?" Byakuya asked, feeling the negation wall with his fingers.  
"As soon as Okasan regains her Shinigami powers, I might lose mine."

Rukia wanted to gasp. She wanted to tightly hold the small hands that were gently touching her to calm her down.

"And when that happens, I will become a Hollow." Ken'ichi continued, "Which is why you must kill me now."

Ichigo pounded on the wall and Rukia's eyes widened. She was searching for strength from anywhere but thinking alone was so hard and all she could do was tremble and cry.

"We can't do that!" Ichigo insisted, looking at his son's back and then at Rukia.  
"What if I become a Hollow, Otousan?" he said in a stern manner fully worth of Kuchiki Rukia, "Would you choose that I die as a Hollow rather than having me revert into a Hell Butterfly?"

Ichigo cursed.

"What name did your… father give you…?" Rukia finally said.  
"He calls me Ken'ichi, Okasan."

"Ken'ichi…" Rukia continued, her fingers coiling around her son's hand as she spoke, "If you… fully turn into a Hollow… then I will kill you myself."

The boy's eyes widened as he gasped. His eyes probed his mother's face. What was she saying? She was weary but there was no tinge of hesitation on her violet orbs.

"Rukia…!" Ichigo pleaded. The Shinigami Representative was shaking. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to at least be close to her but the wall of Negation must not be broken lest a whole mob of Adjuchas will once again fall from the sky.

"When I kill you, it is as good as I have killed myself." Rukia began, "So if… you do not… want to hurt your Okasan… Don't become a Hollow."

"Okasan…!" the boy spat out and tears sprung continuously from his eyes. The calm and serious boy was gone and the child flung his arms around his mother's neck. Rukia shuddered upon feeling him against her and she brought up a hand to touch his hair. She could smell him and it was just as she imagined. Rukia slowly sat up and the boy wiped his face that was full of tears. Rukia smiled and used her sleeve to wipe her son's face clean. The boy crawled and sat on her lap, clutching to her and burying his face against her body as he shook.

_I spy. I spy with my little eye_…

"No!" Rukia took her son by the shoulders but the boy was faster and a small hand shot up and grabbed her neck. Rukia winced and looked down at her son whose face was slowly being consumed by the Hollow mask.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo and Byakuya chorused. Kenpachi then resorted to hitting the wall with his sword but was averted much to his displeasure. The small boy with a mask looked at the large beast and grinned as whiteness consumed his face. Rukia forced her hand to move and with much effort she gripped her son's wrist and pried it off her. Ken'ichi gasped as Rukia threw him off and she scampered for the sword near her, pointing it at the small body caged with her inside Negation.

"If you don't leave my son alone…" Rukia glared, "I will kill you."  
"Ara, Okasan…" Half of the mask wore off and what was revealed was half of a crying little boy's face, "…Are you going to kill me?"

Rukia gasped and her fingers trembled against the sword handle. She desperately tried to keep a strong resolve and yet, the face before her now… Rukia closed her eyes and shook her head. The mask reformed itself and the small boy laughed.

"I thought so." The boy shrugged, "I am sorry but that sword is not yours."

"What?" Rukia gasped and the moment she opened her eyes, the sword was gone. Rukia scampered backwards to one corner of the wall. Ichigo was pounding on it, shouting something she could not properly hear or understand. Her son was holding a sword before her, pointing it at her, threatening her with it.

"I will have a Zanpakutou of my own someday, I guess." Ken'ichi continued, "But right now, I can use this…"  
"Dance!" Ken'ichi's giggling voice announced to the shock of everyone else in the room, "Sode No Shirayuki!"

Rukia stared in horror as the sword changed into her very own Zanpakutou. It was pure white from one end to the other. The Shinigami boy laughed at her reaction.

"Ken'ichi!" Ichigo was hitting the barrier with his sword. Orihime was crying and Chad pounded at the Negation with his Demon's Left Arm. But all efforts were in vain. Even Byakuya knew.

"Ah, Otousan…" the boy looked at his father and Ichigo felt like he could see right through the mask, "Thank you for your tremendous reiatsu."  
"You… little…" Ichigo trembled and pounded at the wall, "KEN'ICHI!"

Rukia bit her lip and lunged at her son. The boy gasped, his reflexes failing as the woman's fingers dove for his mask to remove it from his face. The Hollow Ken'ichi screamed in pain, his free hand desperately clawing at his mother for her to stop tearing the Mask off. Ichigo was panicking and he did not give a damn if it were obvious. His knees were shaking and his mind was racing. He could see everything happening an inch before him and yet, he could do nothing.

"OKASAN! OKASAN! IT HURTS!" Ken'ichi's crying voice shot through the air but Rukia refused to listen. The boy continued to scream as his mother pushed him against the wall. His screams were killing her. Rukia was feeling herself crumble into ashes. If she were to die today then she would but not right now.

"Rukia, if you force his mask off he'll…"  
"He'll_die!_" Rukia insisted and she grit her teeth, "My Shinigami powers have not returned yet so my son still has them so this Hollow… this Hollow…"  
"OKASAN!" Ken'ichi screeched and the wall of Negation fell.

"FIRST DANCE! WHITE MOON!"  
"Wrong move!" Rukia kicked off from the ground where the white light formed just in time before the freezing force shot up.

"That is my Zanpakutou! Even before you use its techniques, I already know!" Rukia glared, "Now come off already!"

"_You_ get off!" The boy screamed and in one thrust, Sode No Shirayuki pierced its owner. Rukia gasped as her fingers loosened around the boy's neck and she collapsed. The boy got up, watching the woman fall. She could feel the cold blade through her flesh as her body slowly became numb. Rukia coughed when Ken'ichi pulled the blade off with a grin. Rukia looked at her white kimono and her trembling fingers reached for her wound. She could feel her torn flesh and she coughed again as her eyes looked up to see her son. Ken'ichi was holding up the pure white blade as her own blood dripped from its edges.

White stained with red.

Innocence had been stripped.

"YOU!" Ichigo picked up his son by the neck and slammed him on the wall. The boy gasped for breath. His small hand swung to hit Ichigo but the father was quicker and deflected, sending Sode No Shirayuki flying away.

"Sting all enemies to death…"

"Soi Fon, if you even think of stepping an inch from your spot then I will chisel a hole through your body!" Ichigo bellowed without even moving from his position and the female Captain gasped in surprise as Ichigo released a strong amount of reiatsu.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried.

"Instead of worrying about me, why don't you heal Rukia over there!" Ichigo said again and the girl gasped. He was right. She hurried to the small girl and began to enclose her in her time-reversing barrier as Rukia coughed.

"You want to take over? Then, fine! Take over!" Ichigo gripped Ken'ichi's neck, "But you _are_ using my reiatsu, eh? So I can get into your freaky little head and pull you out myself, can't I?"

Ken'ichi whimpered and gripped his father's arm. Ichigo squeezed harder, "CAN'T I?"

"Adjuchas are coming." Urahara told no one in particular and Kenpachi immediately rushed outside to vent.

"Kurosaki, we have to kill your son." Soi Fon firmly said.

"O… tou…san…" The small boy whimpered, "Kill…"

The Hollow Mask uncovered half of the boy's face and Ichigo's eyes widened, his fingers loosening for a moment as Ken'ichi's tear-filled eyes squinted and looked at him. The boy's mouth was open as he rasped for breath.

"Choose… O… ka… san…"  
"Ken'ichi…!"

Wasn't it the same?

The son obtained Shinigami powers like his father — both of them took Rukia's. And the woman he called his wife was now unconscious on the floor. She was yet again helpless, yet again weak and this time he did not know how to save her. Ichigo hated the feeling of weakness and he hated the feeling of not being able to do anything. Ken'ichi pierced his mother with her own sword — a sword he had borrowed using reiatsu he had borrowed.

Rukia was hurt by the sword she had entrusted her son.

Rukia was hurt by the reiatsu Ichigo had bestowed upon their son.

Borrowed reiatsu.

Borrowed thoughts.

Wait.

The Hollow Ken'ichi had access to Rukia's sword. The boy was incomplete. It borrowed everything from them. Ichigo searched the depths of his mind.

_Zangetsu… Zangetsu… Zangetsu, where are you…_

Ichigo's eyes turned to his son who was begging to be killed.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said lowly. His fingers reached for his son's mask and with a quick jerk, he tore it off. The boy screamed in pain as the Hollow Mask on his face broke into pieces. Rukia suddenly screamed as well and Ichigo felt his consciousness being eaten by darkness.

_Why'd you kill your own son, King? _

Ichigo cursed as he closed his eyes.

- End of Chapter 22 -

* * *

Author: YES! I AM LATE! I KNOW! Join me as we blame flat irons, hair dryers and hair spa! And I had writer's block for a moment there so sorry. It took quite a while before I was able to remember the whole plot again. I don't know why but I woke up this morning and I was like, "Omg, what was this chap supposed to be?" Yeah, I felt like hell.

Anyway, hope you like. Yeah, I think it's another cliffie. Sorry! Don't kill me! Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for reading!

Thanks for the e-given everything!

UWAH! SORRY I'M LATE!


	23. The King and The Prince

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Twenty-Three : The King and The Prince**

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes. He was right where he wanted to be. The buildings, the sky, the ambience — everything — this was indeed Zangetsu's place. Ichigo looked around as the wind blew past him and his Bankai garb. The dark chromatic environment never ceased to astonish him and Ichigo looked as he stood on one of the building walls. The first time, he had broken into panic but right now, there were things he had to settle.

Ichigo looked up and true enough, atop a pole was a raven-haired man with shades and a black tattered suit. He was looking at his orange-haired master who started taking steps towards the embodiment of his sword.

Zangetsu stepped down like a time warp from the pole and began to walk towards Ichigo. Ichigo extended his hand as if to grab something and Zangetsu began to disappear. Like shadow wisps being melted by a sense of subordination, Zangetsu fled towards Ichigo's hand and formed a sword. And those raven waves then uncovered something that was between gray and white, something with eyes that were yellow and black, something in Bankai — white Bankai.

"I knew it." Ichigo said, the tip of his sword only an inch before the Hollow's neck.  
"Knew what, King?" the Hollow said in its usual mocking tone.  
"It was you!" Ichigo glared.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." It sneered as it looked away.  
"That Hollow out there wasn't my son's." Ichigo began inched Zangetsu so that it touched the Hollow's neck, "That was you! That was a fragment of you!"

The Hollow snickered and its fingers traced over the dark blade known as Tensa Zangetsu. It made a strange sound that resonated as if to further mock the orange-haired master of the environment in which they stood. Ichigo continued to glare and the Hollow lifted its eyes to look at the King.

"And so?" the Hollow tilted his head.

"You…!" Ichigo thrust his sword towards the white version of him when all of a sudden, the Hollow took out a sword out of nowhere and deflected Ichigo's attack. A surprised Ichigo backed and recoiled before regaining composure. The Hollow was bending from its previous attack and Ichigo could still see the remnants of the sparks from the collision of blades and reiatsu. It straightened and held its sword up.

"Don't you see anything?" the Hollow smiled and lifted the sword, "How your sword is pitch black and how mine is…"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"I think you see it now." Ichigo's inner Hollow laughed and its long tongue darted out, licking the white blade's surface. Ichigo inwardly cringed at the sight and he tilted Zangetsu before kicking off to attack. The Inner Hollow laughed and immediately blocked with its sword. Ichigo cursed upon seeing his dark sword clash with Rukia's pure white cutting edge.

"Oh, you don't look so happy to see me with a sword that matches my clothes!" the Hollow laughed.

"Shut up!" Ichigo swung his leg to kick his white counterpart but it blocked with its arms crossed as it skidded away. Ichigo flash stepped towards him before disappearing and reappearing behind the Inner Hollow and in one quick movement, his pitch black sword was against the Hollow's neck.

"Release my son." Ichigo growled.

"I can't do that." It sneered and turned to elbow him but Ichigo was faster and the orange-haired Shinigami in Bankai kneed his Hollow self. Ichigo's white version's eyes widened in surprise but nevertheless, its reflexes did not fail and it sprinted in a flash step. Ichigo's eyes moved and he disappeared in one step. There had not yet been a moment of silence when the white Hollow reappeared, it's body arched back as it flew towards the sky. In an instant, Ichigo was there and waiting for him.

"First Dance! White Moon!" came the dreaded declaration.

A white circle of light appeared on the ground beneath Ichigo and white freezing light shot up. With another quick move Ichigo lunged forward, taking the Hollow by surprise by grabbing it by the neck and slamming it on the ground.

There was a roar of pain from the resonance from the collision. The debris flew about and Ichigo jumped out of the billowing gust as his black coat flapped. The dust had not cleared out yet when another command was announced.

"Second Dance!"  
"Too slow!" Ichigo bellowed and even before the Hollow could finish, he lunged at him again. Grabbing him by the hair this time, Ichigo swung the white opponent and slammed him on the ground.

"Leave my son alone!" Ichigo pulled him up by the hair, making sure its head was thrown back.  
"You tell _him_ to leave me alone!" the Hollow shot back with a smile and wide eyes, "I didn't invade him. Your son borrowed _me_!"

Ichigo glared.

"Or rather, you lent me to him!"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo's fist met the Hollow's face but it did not release a cry of pain. Instead, it laughed and stared ridiculously at Ichigo as it wore wide eyes, "What's the matter King? Blaming your self?"

"Stay away from my son!" Ichigo buried another fist in his face. Yet again, there was no out roar from injury. Ichigo wanted to curse loudly as he withdrew his hand only to see a bruised face of what was supposed to be a white him that was snickering.

The Hollow began to chuckle and then it began to laugh. Ichigo gritted his teeth and banged the Hollow's head on the ground. But even amidst the torture Ichigo was trying to make it feel, it continued to laugh. And the boisterous laughter echoed like an insane man in an empty room. Ichigo repeatedly slammed the Hollows head against the stone floor, slamming faster as time ticked and hitting harder as he continued.

"Listen to me, you piece of shit." Ichigo grabbed the Hollow by the collar and lifted it towards him, "If you won't leave my son alone, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp so that he can't trace your reiatsu at all!"

"You sure you want to kill me, King?" the Hollow smiled.  
"If I have to then I will."  
"Then you leave me with no choice."

Ichigo was going to hit it with Zangetsu's handle when it's arm lifted and a slender finger pointed at something behind him. Ichigo grunted, hesitated and yet slowly turned his head so that he could see across his shoulder. And what he saw was beyond comprehension. There was a raven-haired girl with her limbs stretched and bound to the floating blocks of what seemed to be like those of the Sukyouku. Her eyes were open and yet she was unconscious. There was no glint in her eyes and there was no life and yet she was alive.

Ichigo could feel every fiber in his body tinge as his fingers loosened inadvertently against his Inner Hollow. He stood up, trying to patch up everything, discerning if it was an illusion or not. And yet he could not. For years it was this image of Rukia that made him feel weak. It was one of the most if not the most gut-twisting, heartbreaking images of her that was painfully etched in his memories.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called, totally drawn in by her presence that he did not notice that the Hollow had flash stepped away. Ichigo knew this was no illusion. He could feel her. This was her reiatsu. This was her — his wife, his Rukia.

"What have you done to her!" Ichigo yelled at the same time blocking the sword slice from his side.

"What have I done, King?" the Hollow tilted its head again and disappeared. Ichigo pivoted with one foot and swung Zangetsu to meet another attack from the other side. The Hollow laughed again and screamed with wide yellow eyes, "What have _you_ done!"

Ichigo grunted and in a flash step, his enemy disappeared. The Hollow reappeared beside Rukia and looked down at the orange-haired Shinigami whose eyes were narrowing towards his white rival.

"Don't look at me like that, King." It sneered, "The Queen wouldn't want it."  
"Leave her alone!"

"Why do you think it's always _me_ bothering you, huh, King?" The Hollow stepped onto one of the black cubes and squatted on it, "Your son is able to borrow your reiatsu, able to borrow me and able to borrow your wife's as well. Wouldn't it make sense if I told you your son is a bridge between me and the Queen?"

"But you do have quite a good taste, King." The Hollow looked over its shoulder and at the woman who was hanging like a lifeless gigai in the air.

"Don't touch her!"

"Relax, I haven't done anything yet." The Hollow snickered and its long fingernails traced the outline of Rukia's face. It chuckled to itself and grinned and was about to burst into boisterous laughter at Ichigo when it found out that the King wasn't there. In alarm, the Hollow stood up and as soon as he thought about kicking off in Shunpo, a black blade was already pointed at him. Ichigo was standing across him and on top of the other black rock cube that held Rukia's limbs hostage.

"If you budge, I will kill you." Ichigo warned with a death glare shooting through the Hollow's stare. It looked at Ichigo with wavering eyes before it stabled into another grin — that grin that Ichigo loathed as much as any state of weakness.

"And if I don't?"  
"None of your business." Ichigo shot back, "Let go of that Zanpakutou. It's not yours."  
"Fine…!"

The Hollow raised his hands and the white sword fell. Ichigo's Inner Hollow snickered at him and before Ichigo could say anything, Rukia's body seemed to have been released by the stones that were supposed to have bound her.

"It's a long way down there, King." The Hollow was not looking remorseful as it stared down.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo immediately kicked off to catch up to Rukia's falling body. She was plunging lifelessly as her limbs hung freely in the air. He could see her drift from him and towards the ground.

But this was his world.

"Rukia!" Ichigo grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards him, making sure they landed safely. He crouched on one knee and shifted Rukia to a more comfortable position.

"Rukia?" Ichigo looked at the body he was holding and released a sigh upon seeing that her eyes were now closed. She was breathing. Her reiatsu was still flowing. Hopefully, she was fine. He would rather see her like this than to see her with wide open eyes deprived of life and psyche.

"Hey, King!" the Hollows voice echoed from above, "You okay?"  
"Shut—"

Ichigo's eyes widened. The Hollow was looking down from the cubes as it squatted. It was casually smiling at him, a hand on one knee and a hand on the head of a raven-haired boy that was sitting on the cube and between the Hollow's legs. Ichigo thought he froze upon seeing Ken'ichi sitting as he wore a white yukata. The boy had open eyes, the eyes Ichigo hated seeing on Rukia — eyes deprived of life and psyche.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo bellowed but was too stunned to get up.

"You've got a bad mouth there. You think it would be nice to let your son hear you swearing like that?" The Hollow ran its hand through the boy's hair, "Shame on you, King."

"If you hurt my son…"  
"I've already heard you threaten me like how many times now." The Hollow yawned, "Don't bore me."

Ichigo did not answer.

The Hollow paused.

And then it laughed.

It laughed like madman in triumph and it resounded in the vast, dark and chromatic world. Time seemed to have stopped in this awful moment and Ichigo gritted his teeth in anger. Rukia still had not regained consciousness and he did not know what to do. He hated it when his mind failed to work or when his emotions turned his stomach upside down to the point wherein he thought he'd throw up. The laughter had ceased but to Ichigo, it still resounded and the Hollow looked mockingly at him before turning to his son.

"Well, he ain't so bad." The Inner Hollow grabbed Ken'ichi's jaw between its fingers and turned the boy's head towards him, "After all, he's got your looks. Oh, no, wait… _Our_ looks."

Our? Ichigo gripped Zangetsu, wanting to kick shitloads out of his Inner Hollow. It sounded like he was with him with every moment he shared with Rukia. That night was for them alone. That night was just between the two of them. That night was solemn, graceful, lovely and pure. To Ichigo, it was the start of a new life ahead of him and that night will never be just a memory. There was no way he could forget her scent, her touch, her eyes, her face, her moans, her voice — his name escaping her lips as he sent her over a wave of ecstasy and union. No matter how many times he smelled her, touched her, looked at her, listened to her, there would be nothing that could equal everything that happened that night.

So for this low-life fragment of negativity and shame to even _think_ of being part of that night…

Ichigo's thoughts were cut as the Hollow took his son's small body and hopped down. It landed on its feet just a few paces in front of Ichigo who was looking like all hell would break loose if he swung his sword. But the Hollow liked him this way — provoked, aggravated, confused and shocked. Although Ichigo in this situation was a threat, the Inner Hollow was amused by how his "King" was unable to sheath his feelings, how he quivered in emotion or fear or worry. And for this reason, the "King" would always be weak.

The "King" would always be below him.

"So…" the Hollow was saying now, "What do we have here now?"  
"A dead man." Said a small male voice.

The Hollow gasped and he had not yet looked when he felt a cold blade through his body. It twitched and slowly, its head turned and its eyes moved to look below him.

Spiky black hair and black Shinigami robes…

And a pure red katana that was as tall as he was!

"Y-you…!"

"Leave my Otousan and my Okasan alone." The boy's violet eyes narrowed as it looked up at the Inner Hollow that resembled its father, "My father had settled his business with you and for now, I have as well."

"You… You brat!" the Hollow said and gasped. He looked at his arm. The boy in the white yukata was still there so how?

"You are holding my human soul." Shinigami Ken'ichi said coolly without withdrawing his sword, "And I advise you to leave it alone."

The Hollow's eyes were still wide against the boy before regaining composure and coughing. And then it snickered, sending the boy a devious glance worth of cold and bloody intent, "You think you're someone, don't you?"

"Of course." The boy replied simply with a grin that spelled his father's name. And with another thrust, he drove his blade deeper into the Hollow who squirmed, "I'm the son of the King."

"Tsch." The Hollow simply grunted before starting to fade away and Ken'ichi's human form disappeared as well, "I'm not your Hollow, boy, but you will have your own."

"Whatever." Ken'ichi pulled his sword back and put it over his shoulder, "Now get lost."

The Hollow snickered and Ichigo watched as the white depiction of him disappeared as if being eaten by the wind. Its laughter echoed and yet it easily died out. Ichigo eyed Ken'ichi who was still looking at the spot the Hollow had been standing on. His son wore the trademark Shinigami robe. He was holding a long, scarlet blade that was as tall as he. The sword changed back into a normal katana and Ichigo gulped at his son's posture as he sheathed the sword back into the scabbard that was hitched on his hip.

Ichigo could not believe his eyes.

His son was a Shinigami.

And he had a Zanpakutou!

Could that red thing even be a Bankai?

The raven-haired boy slowly looked at Ichigo and gasped upon seeing his mother.

"Okasan!" he exclaimed, running towards his parents and holding his mother's face, "Okasan!"

"She's all right." Ichigo said, his large hand landing on Ken'ichi's head. His son looked at his father and nodded before making his way to sit on Ichigo's leg. His small hand took his mother's arm and put it around him as he leaned against his father's body. Ichigo smiled upon feeling his son's free arm around his waist to embrace him. If only he had one, Ichigo would've looked at his watch to remember the date and time.

But even before Ichigo could say anything, the world around him began to crumble and he fidgeted in baffled alarm. He was about to take his son and his wife to flee when a small hand grabbed the material of his garment.

"Otousan, don't worry." Ken'ichi said, "This place is not yours. This is mine. I only borrowed it from you… Just a fragment of what you are."  
"Ken'ichi…"  
"I'm glad to have met you."

Ichigo gasped. His son was disappearing! Ichigo's eyes moved in panic. He did not know whtat to do first. The buildings were falling apart and the cracks were crawling towards them. He opened his mouth to say something but no voice came out.

Ken'ichi smiled as he looked at his father.

"Ja, ne… Otousan."

- End of Chapter 23 -

* * *

Author: Whee!! I love this chap! And I'm glad I made it in time! Whee!! Dance with me, people! –does silly dance- It was hard for me to type since I was typing in between doing tasks hair drying/ironing/whatever else. So, yeah, the blower made my fingers tremble and I had to adjust to the keyboard every time.

But still, wootness for this chappie! I love this chappie!

Oh, wait… This is a cliffie. And you guys hate cliffhangers… dessho? Araaaa… I think I must play dead now.

Someone called me Kubo Tite in disguise! Thanks…! I'm flattered. I never knew I wrote something that could earn me something like that. "Goddess of Updates" is fine, though because I think Kubo Tite is too awesome for me… Still, thank you!

And don't kill me! I'll try to post the next chap as soon as possible! –hides in yet another bomb shelter to write next chap-


	24. From A Crumbled Fragment

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Twenty-Four : From A Crumbled Fragment**

* * *

Darkness.

Ichigo's senses were returning. Slowly but surely they were returning. He was not sure if he was seeing darkness or if he couldn't see but anyway, he could feel his body against something soft. His bed? No. A futon? Perhaps. After all, the last thing he remembered was being at Urahara's and…

No, wait, that's not the last thing he remembered.

"Kurosaki-kun…? Kurosaki-kun is moving…!"  
"The bastard's alive."

A torn off mask, tears from a child's eyes…

"Let me hit him to wak—"  
"AAAH! NO! DON'T!"

Zangetsu, his Inner Hollow, Rukia held hostage, his son held hostage…

"Would you please at least try to conduct yourself properly? You're unsightly."  
"Bah, you bore me."

Ken'ichi.

"Ano, how will we tell him?"  
"The hell… Kuchiki-taichou, you tell him."

Ken'ichi in Shinigami garb as he held a red released Zanpakutou.

"It's not my obligation."  
"Well, he's going to freak out."

A small warm arm around his waist, a crumbling world…

"Should we tie him up?"  
"You have a point there."

"_Ja, ne… Otousan."_

"Ken'ichi!" Ichigo's eyes snapped open as he sat up instantly. He looked at himself. He was in his body wearing his school uniform. Ichigo looked up and enumerated the faces one by one. Everyone was looking at him. Inoue was sitting beside Uryuu and behind them was Chad. Ichigo looked to his left where Byakuya had been standing and Kenpachi was beside him, his Zanpakutou in hand. Between them was Urahara who was sitting. Soi Fon was leaning on the wall across Ichigo's bed.

Rukia…

"Rukia…" Ichigo fidgeted, giving the room another scan. His heart was skipping beats. He could not find his wife anywhere.  
"Where's Rukia?" Ichigo pushed the blanket off him.  
"She's in the other room." Urahara replied, "She lost her Shinigami powers and she has yet to recover them so she has to live in a gigai for the meantime."  
"What about Ken'ichi…" Ichigo grabbed Urahara by the shoulders, "Where's my son?"

No one was answering.

Ichigo's heart was rapping madly against his chest and he felt he could not breathe. He tugged at his already open collar and ignored the trickles of sweat on his skin. His knees were shaking and his fingers gripped Urahara's shoulders and shook him.

"Where's my son!"  
"We don't know." Urahara simply said.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Ichigo released Urahara whose body recoiled from the slight push and Ichigo looked up, laying eyes on Byakuya. The Kuchiki Clan leader did not waver from his posture. Ichigo got up and grabbed Byakuya's ten mansions worth of a scarf.

"Where's my son?"  
"Let go of me, kozo." Byakuya was looking at Ichigo's hand.  
"I don't give a shit now where's my son!" Ichigo then grabbed Byakuya by the Captain's cape and shook him, "Where's Ken'ichi!"  
"I said let go." Byakuya's gaze narrowed. The noble was edgier than usual.

"Kurosaki, Urahara already told you." Ishida cut in as he posed to get up, "We don't know where he is."

"And I'm asking you… What do you mean you don't know!" Ichigo glared at Ishida as he released Byakuya with a jerk. The Captain was still glaring as he fixed his cape and scarf. Ichigo stomped towards Ishida and grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up even before he could get up.

Ichigo was trembling but he was _not_ going to cry.

"We don't know means we _don't know!_" Ishida shot back at him and gripped Ichigo's wrist.

"Well, god damn you, explain that!" Ichigo gripped Ishida's wrist and twisted it in turn. Ishida winced a bit and Inoue implored for him as she opted to get up. Ishida's hand moved and gestured for her to stay put and the girl obliged hesitantly.

"Your son disappeared. We don't know how or why. God damn _you_." Kenpachi cut in as Ichigo released Ishida but the 11th Squad Captain did not waver from his own glare, "If you wanna fight so badly then just bring it on!"

"I have no time for your revelry, Kenpachi!" Ichigo frowned.  
"He could very much be a Hollow now." Soi Fon was saying now as she pushed herself away from the wall, "That's why—"

"That's why what?" Ichigo glared. Soi Fon simply looked at him and she eyed him from head to toe before looking away from him. Her eyes rolled away in either disappointment or disgust. Ichigo wanted to spit.

"That's why what, Soi Fon!" Ichigo shouted and the female Captain refused to look at him. Ichigo clenched his fists. His son could very much be a Hollow now? So his son turned into a Hollow, was that it? He failed, was that it? His son was as good as gone, was that it? What?

These people did not know shit about his feelings. None of them had ever been a father and none of them had a Hollow inside. None of them could ever understand.

"He's your son and asking _us_ about his whereabouts?" Soi Fon said lowly as she walked away, "Shame on you."

"Don't think I won't carve a hole in you, woman!" Ichigo pointed at her.  
"And don't think I'll let you even inch at me!" Soi Fon shot back, equaling his glare.

"Get out of your god damn body and fight me if you want to vent already!" Zaraki complained, swinging his sword. Byakuya took two steps away and tilted his head away from the swinging rusty Zanpakutou.

"Ichigo, calm down." Chad spoke in his low voice.

"NO, I CAN'T FREAKING CALM DOWN!" Ichigo removed his uniform and heavily threw it on the floor. He was red to his ears and in spite of his furrowed eyebrows, his tears were gleaming in what seemed to be droplets of pain and confusion. Inoue inched towards Ishida and did not even want to look at Ichigo.

His son was alive and his son was neither a Hell Butterfly nor a Hollow. And he was not just thin air. He was out there — somewhere. He had to be! Ichigo refused to even think let alone believe his son was dead.

That's right. Spirit threads!

Ichigo had to find his son before any Adjuchas fell from the sky when they find out his Ken'ichi was alone. Ichigo was going to protect Rukia and Ken'ichi even if he died trying!

With full determination, Ichigo closed his eyes, searching the entire of what his capabilities could. He could feel random spirits and ghosts — a deceased old man, a lost girl, a worried mother, a pressured student — and he was determined to find his son. There had to be a transparent spirit thread knotted around his wrist! He looked at his hand.

Nothing.

God damn it!

Another go. He would search the world if he had to. Kurosaki Ken'ichi was alive! Come on… Come on…

Ichigo opened his eyes.

Nothing. Not a trace of Ken'ichi's spirit at all. None at all. His mind in a wild array of thoughts, Ichigo fell on his knees. He could not even blink. This was not happening. He could see the people around him moving. They were talking about something, telling him something and yet his ears did not seem to work. He wanted to collapse. No, Ichigo wanted to wake up. This was just a bad dream. This was all a very bad dream.

And he had to wake up.

He had to wake up now before he realized it was real.

"Shit."

It was real.

"DAAAAAAMN!" Ichigo got up and sent his fist flying. He didn't care what or who it hit. He just had to vent. His fist met thin air and he fumbled forward but he did not bother to balance his body. Ichigo fell forward, earning gasps of his name from several people in the room. Ichigo felt the floor against his body and his mind kept on reminding him about the small arm that had been around his limb in that borrowed little space that crumbled before his eyes, allowing him to do nothing but watch and lose consciousness.

Ichigo could see Soi Fon looking at him but he did not say anything. He was shaking very badly. Inoue approached him but he sternly told her not to touch him. She would reason out but Ishida held her back. His shoulders were shuddering. There was a tight feeling in his chest and something was blocking his throat. He was finding it hard to breath and his eyes were brimming with tears. Ichigo could no longer care what other people thought about him now that he had curled up on the floor as he reached for his midsection, feeling the small warmth that had been there. He would feel it and savor it for as long as he could remember. No, he must not forget. He must always remember.

Ken'ichi.

Kurosaki Ken'ichi.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" Ichigo bellowed and Kenpachi rolled his eyes away. The large Captain stepped beside Ichigo and picked him by his orange hair. Ichigo had no strength to fight back or to even glare or to even shout. He was just frowning and crying at the same time. His body refused to move and his mind refused to think about anything except flashing mental images of his son — of what was and what could have been or rather, what will never be.

"Get a grip, you fool!" Zaraki's large hand slapped Ichigo but the Shinigami representative did not even fight back. All he could do was cry. Ichigo wanted to kick Kenpachi in the face but he had not enough sanity to do so.

Yes, perhaps he was going crazy. He could hear voices now and he could hear the pattering of little feet, the sound of a laughing child and other sounds he shouldn't be hearing. His head wanted to break and all he wanted to do was to be left alone and collapse. Kenpachi grunted and was about to hit Ichigo with a fist when Byakuya stopped him.

"Let him go." Byakuya said sternly.

All of this reminded him of Hisana and her death. Byakuya did not want to reminisce. At least not now. Not in front of them because he might cry. And crying was not his style.

Kenpachi looked at Byakuya and then at Ichigo before grunting and releasing the boy. Ichigo fell lifelessly on the floor. His knees had given out on him or perhaps he had given up on his knees. Whatever. He had no fondness with anything that required him to do anything else but lie still. He could see a pair of feet before him but he did not care. Byakuya squatted and his hands gripped Ichigo's jaw so that the boy could look at him.

"You still have your wife." Byakuya said.

Ichigo felt a spark of hope and his eyes livened a bit.

"Does she know?" Ichigo asked.  
"Not yet. She's asleep." Byakuya replied and stood up, "She's in the other room."

But what Byakuya really meant to say was, "Go to her now."

With much effort, Ichigo got up with his limbs wobbling. He could see faces giving him various looks as he slugged towards the other room. Chad would've helped him but Ichigo wanted to do things alone. He wanted to be alone.

Ichigo slowly slid the door open and he peeked in the empty room. There was a futon in the middle but Ichigo found it empty.

Where was she this time?

"Rukia…" he muttered to himself.  
"Yes?"

Ichigo spun around. The girl was standing in front of him and she was blinking as she donned their school uniform. How oblivious was she… How was he supposed to tell her?

Something caught his eye.

There was a Hell Butterfly on her finger.

"Rukia…" Ichigo began but was not able to continue and he fell on his knees. Rukia gasped and caught him. The Jigoku Chou flew away. Ichigo then began to cry or was it wail? The people from the other room stepped out from the outburst he had been doing. He did not care. He screamed. He shouted. He yelled. He searched every bit of his body and released every tension he felt but somehow, no violent action could satiate his despair as he clutched on to his wife. He was writhing, trembling uncontrollably and Rukia did not know how to hold him.

"Ichigo…" Rukia shifted him so that she was hugging him, "Ichigo, please…"  
"Ken'ichi… Ken'ichi… He's…" Ichigo never thought he had trembled so much.  
"Ken'ichi is fine."

The world stopped. His trembling intensified but he forced himself to stable out. He lifted his face towards her. She was crying and yet she was smiling. His eyes probed her face. Ichigo wanted to ask his wife what she was talking about but his lips only parted without any voice.

"He's fine." Rukia said and she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, "I'm pregnant with a human child."  
"W-what?" Ichigo's eyes widened as he straightened but he did not remove his hand from her belly, "Are you… Are you serious?"  
"Yes…" she nodded, "Now get me onigiri."

Ichigo sighed out and he fell on the floor but Rukia let him. He had never felt so relieved in his entire life. The tears were still coming no matter how many times he dried it. Rukia was giggling, commenting at how stupid he looked like even as she cried herself. Orihime was smiling as she wiped the tears from her face.

Ichigo rolled so that he was lying on his back and he could see the others with various expressions. And as his tears continued to stream, he broke out in laughter. Rukia laughed with him and he extended his arms towards her. She obliged and crept beside him.

Public display of affection his ass! He was going to have a son!

Ichigo tightened his arms around Rukia and kissed her forehead. Byakuya could release Senbonzakura for all he cared. He was too happy to care. Even if his dad rambled about sex and contraceptives, Ichigo would not give a damn. Right now, he just wanted nine months to pass.

"I don't believe it…" Kenpachi grunted, "You mean you don't need to vent anymore?"  
"Yep." Ichigo replied as he looked at the ceiling, "I need to get onigiri."

- End of Chapter 24 -

* * *

Author: Short chappie! Yesh, the story will end. Hope you stick around for the epilogue! Someone's asking for a sequel. It depends. Harhar. I hope you don't want to kill me and I hope I didn't give any of you a heart attack. So say it with me! Yay, Ken'ichi's alive! Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! I love you! 


	25. Around 266 Days Later – The Epilogue

**Oh My White Butterfly!**  
By Uchiha Xairylle

**Chapter Twenty-Five : Around 266 Days Later – The Epilogue**

* * *

Urahara had broken into tears of joy upon finding out that his gigai had_indeed_ been able to conceive. Byakuya refused to let things be. He was not going to let his sister be put to shame by the situation. Her sister was conceiving a child from a man she was not married to! Well, at least not in Ichigo's world. The protective older brother insisted that memories be altered and he tricked Mayuri into squeezing memories and other things into Karakura citizens' heads by telling him about Urahara's wonderful and astounding invention of the gigai that was able to conceive. The 12th Division Captain refused to be beaten and inserted a _timeline_ of events in Karakura town's citizens' minds.

Ichigo and Rukia now had a history and even had wedding photos and wedding rings and even a legitimate (ironic because it was actually made up from another world) marriage certificate! Ichigo was convinced that Byakuya had lost it while Mayuri was convinced that he was the best scientist to ever walk the grounds of Soul Society. Byakuya got what he wanted so in the end, everyone was happy.

Renji insisted that Ichigo be a man and live on his own. He should get a house for his own family and so on and so forth. Ichigo was willing but his father was also willing to cling to his leg for as long as he should just to convince his son _not_ to leave the house. He bought Ichigo a large bed so that Rukia had some space beside him. Rukia felt pretty weird leaving the closet but it was better this way since they were now a legitimate couple! Besides, Ichigo still had school to attend and it would be absurd for him to just stop.

On another note, Ichigo had sent himself on a journey of "the father shall, will and must protect his family". His father was so happy with the announcement of having a grandchild and for the first time, he and his son had agreed on something — they were going to rearrange the house. Why? Ichigo was not risking losing his human son if Rukia got tripped over something, bumped against something, got hit by something or got fallen over by something. The orange-haired boy checked the stairs and complained that there were too many steps on it.

Hell broke lose when Yumichika then said that if Rukia looked at anything ugly while conceiving the child then chances are, their baby would be ugly. It was a weird superstition but Ichigo did not look like he wanted to take chances. He would not let her look at anything ugly and thankfully for everyone, the syndrome only lasted for two weeks. Actually, that was thanks to Rukia who refused to eat anything after being deprived of her beloved Chappy because Ichigo claimed that the rabbit might have some effect on his son. The girl locked herself up in Ichigo's closet and refused to come out unless Ichigo offered her with something Chappy-ish.

Rukia was brought to the doctor twice every month. Isshin did not want to check up his own daughter-in-law since he might end up being too excited and eventually mess up the findings. And the doctor of choice? Who else but Ishida Ryuken?

To Karin, her brother was insane. To Ichigo, he was just being cautious. To Rukia, she could care less for as long as she had her strawberries.

Three young men had tried courting Rukia while she was around two months pregnant and all three of them went home with one of their limbs broken and Ichigo's swearing echoing in their heads even while sleeping.

Ichigo brought Rukia to the hospital and had her confined three weeks before she was due. Rukia thought it was ludicrous but Ichigo insisted that it was very reasonable because he was not spending his entire day in school worrying if his wife was about to give birth yet or what. After having been seconded by Isshin, Karin doubted it was any good.

"And so, we cancel 3 and 3 and 2 and 2 and you are left with x being equated to y, satisfying the condition so therefore…"

Ichigo groaned inwardly as he paid attention to his notebook and then the blackboard and then the notebook. Time was slugging like hell and no matter how many times he told himself, he still could not help but look at his watch. Ichigo yawned and wiped off the tears of his boredom. He could hear the substitute calculus teacher rattle off and add up the whole of the alphabet. Keigo had fallen asleep. Tatsuki was looking longingly at the door and Inoue was looking at the wall clock as she waited for lunch break. Number one student Ishida was looking attentively at the board and yet somehow, he was still slouched forward.

In summation, the day was boring as hell.

Rukia was lucky to be able to sit in her hospital suite as she munched on her strawberries. Ichigo was afraid she'd grow fat and she did chubby up a little but not even half or a fourth of what he had feared. Ichigo now held his hands down for this gigai's creation and creator.

_Thank you, Urahara._

"So now we are provided with the derivative of…"

"EXCUSE ME!" a loud female voice interrupted the bearded professor who raised his eyebrows at her while holding his glasses up as he eyed her. The girl huffed as she held onto the door post, probably exhausted from all the running she apparently did. Ichigo was not interested and he engaged himself with understanding whatever it was on the board.

"What is it?" the male professor asked.  
"Is this…" the girl straightened as she put a hand on her heaving chest, "… Kurosaki Ichigo's class?"

The professor, being a substitute, looked at the class for an answer. All heads turned towards the orange-haired boy who was now lazily raising his hand. The professor cleared his throat and looked at the girl standing at the door before saying, "So he is. What about it?"

"Well, he's…" she began.  
"Is this urgent?"  
"H-hai…!"  
"Get on with it, then."

"Well, his sister called and said his wife was giving birth."

HOLLOW! HOLLOW HOLLOW!

Two announcements in one instant!

"WHAT!" Ichigo kicked off from his seat so vigorously that his chair and table fell on the floor. The orange-haired boy ran out of the room even while the teacher was saying something and had even unceremoniously shoved the girl at the door to clear the way. Ishida, Inoue and Chad sped out after him and the substitute teacher gasped before shouting after them, "Where are you three going!"

"I have diarrhea!" Chad replied.  
"He needs moral support!" Inoue pointed at Chad.  
"Ichigo has no sense of direction!" Ishida replied.

Not one of the three students even cared to look back.

And, yes, Ishida was now calling Ichigo by name.

HOLLOW! HOLLOW! HOLLOW!

The Shinigami Representative badge kept on going off as Ichigo ran. Ichigo's current interest in Hollows was on par with his interest in peeling potatoes.

"Ichigo…!" Ishida called but the boy did not look back.  
"Sorry to ask you this, Uryuu, but would you take care of the Hollow for me?" Ichigo said as they ran off.  
"I was going to tell you that, idiot." Ishida replied and yes, Ichigo was now calling Ishida by name as well.  
"Okay, thanks!" Ichigo looked back with a grin.

Ichigo would've used the Shinigami Badge and Shunpo away but he had to reach the hospital as a human. He could hear his heart beating rapidly and a lot of thoughts seeped in through his head. It was a long way from Karakura High School to Karakura General Hospital and Ichigo's mind was not in the mood to estimate the time it would take for him to get there. He was more occupied with random questions in his head.

What would the cry sound like? Would he actually have a son? Would his son look like _the_ Ken'ichi he had seen? What if it turned out to be a daughter? What would he name his daughter? Was the Hollow after his child? How would it feel to hold his baby for the first time? What if the baby cried when he held it? Was Rukia all right? Would his wife and child be all right?

Ichigo's adrenaline was bursting like hell and he could've sworn that the soles of his shoes were now going to burn from all the friction. And if hadn't known better, he'd say he was doing shunpo.

_Mental note: Buy a bicycle._

As if on cue to his thoughts, a bicycle shop came into his view.

Buy a bicycle now?

Ichigo pulled out the cash he had.

_Thank you, Byakuya, erm, I mean, Niisama._

Yes, now.

"EXCUSE ME, I WANT A BICYCLE PLEASE!" Ichigo yelled as he ran in stationary as the old man came out. Ichigo could feel his body twitch with anticipation as the old man slugged out of the shop.

"What do you—"  
"Anything that's fast and that fits my height." Ichigo replied.  
"What col—"

"Anything that's fast and that fits my height, sir." Ichigo was half-grunting as he spoke and small man lifted his glasses to eye him. The old man looked at his orange hair and blinked thrice (which felt like forever) before moving down towards his still moving feet and legs and blinked thrice again (and also felt like forever). The small old man cleared his throat before pointing at a yellow bicycle to his right. Ichigo sighed in relief, took the man's hand and put the money in it. He could care less about getting the change. With his strong arms, Ichigo lifted the bicycle and immediately hopped on it.

Did he look like a moron on a yellow bicycle?

WHO CARES!

After thanking the old man, Ichigo sped off like a bullet. He could feel the wind against his hair and face as he pedaled like hell. The bicycle chair was rendered useless as Ichigo leaned forward, pushing his body towards his direction and his legs were on a storm towards the hospital.

His legs were probably going to ache weirdly after this but…

WHO CARES!

Ichigo could hear his heavy breath and even the beating of his heart. His mind was shouting various thoughts and words that he could not even tell one from the other. By the time he saw the hospital signage, he was wishing that the bicycle would miraculously fly.

Shunpo-abled bicycle? Not bad!

A good distance before the hospital door, Ichigo leapt off the bike. He had not bothered pressing on the breaks. He was too excited to stop. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Ichigo lifted the bicycle and ran into the hospital. Ichigo earned gasps and wide eyes and shrieks from people seeing him run while carrying a yellow bicycle with still spinning wheels.

Ishida Ryuken was going to kill him for causing a ruckus in his hospital.

WHO CARES!

If Ishida Ryuken was indeed the father of Ishida Uryuu then he would perfectly understand Ichigo's feelings. Ichigo, making sure he was going to put his strong long legs to use, leaped up the steps on the stairs.

Third floor. Finally!

The bicycle would've felt heavy by now but Ichigo could not care as he ran towards Rukia's hospital suite. It was at this point that Ichigo put the bicycle to one side and his heart rapped even madder when his hand grabbed the knob. He gasped and looked up at the label on the door to make sure he was going into the right room.

_Kurosaki Rukia_

Right room.

"Okay, Ichigo…" he told himself with each large draw of breath, "Calm down. Calm down. You are not going to freak out… You are not going to show them how excited you are."

He closed his eyes and with a firm "resolve", he opened the door.

He saw the leather couch and the television that was hanging on the wall. Ichigo could see the curtains flowing in the soft breeze that came from the open window. There were other people in the spacious room but the only person Ichigo saw was his wife holding a baby in her arms.

Wow!

"KEN'ICHI!" Ichigo exclaimed and shot like a bullet towards Rukia and his baby. So much for "resolve". Ichigo looked like a five year-old kid who saw his mother after waiting for two hours in school.

"Not so loud, damn you!" Rukia frowned.

Ichigo could feel his insides twist in excitement as he slowly took a peek at his baby's face. Its small body was wrapped in a blue and white fabric and Ichigo smiled.

It was wearing a baby tag on its wrist.

_Baby Boy Kurosaki._

It was a boy, then.

His son's small eyes and small hands were closed as he breathed softly from his little nose and his mouth was slightly open. He had pinkish skin and rosy little cheeks as he made soft baby sounds.

Time had stopped but Ichigo did not dare to touch the baby… yet. He was afraid he'd drop him or squeeze him or hurt him.

"What took you so long?" Ishida asked. Ichigo looked up. It was only then that he realized that Ishida, Inoue and Chad were there. His father, his sisters and even Ishida Ryuken were there. For crying out loud, even Urahara was there!

"How did you get here before me?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow.  
"We took a cab." Chad replied flatly.

Ichigo felt like a large metals worth of the word "moron" fell atop his head but he did not say anything. He was to happy to see his son to care about anything regarding him.

"I'm a grandfather…!" Isshin sobbed as he rubbed his cheek against a picture frame with Masaki's picture in it, "You see that, Masaki? That's our little grandson!"

"What are you going to name him, Oniichan?" Yuzu asked.  
"His name is Ken'ichi." Ichigo said and looked at Rukia for approval and the woman nodded.

Ishida Ryuken then ushered out Isshin to talk about the bills and his two daughters filed out since they both had school to return to.

"Don't you want to carry him, Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Ichigo gulped. Well, he will have to carry his son eventually. But before that, he had to wash his hands. Ichigo ran to the bathroom and began to "wage war against germs". He had lost count with how many times he rubbed soap against his skin so it took a while before he was rinsed completely. After making sure that his hands were dry, he sighed and went out.

"What took you so long?" Rukia raised an eyebrow.

"I had to clean my hands." Ichigo stretched his arms and Rukia slowly handed the baby. After making sure he wouldn't drop their baby, Rukia withdrew her arms. She smiled as she watched Ichigo's changing expression. He was awed and happy and excited and… Wait, he was blushing.

"Aww…" Ichigo turned around so that his back was facing the rest of the room, "Isn't that my wonderful baby boy? Mm? Yep, you're going to grow up as strong as your father and I'm going to teach you a lot of manly things so that you won't be a pushover, yes? Yes? Yes. And you're going to kick Uryuu's son's ass."

"Hey!" Ishida exclaimed and Urahara laughed under his fan.  
"Sorry. I got carried away." Ichigo shrugged as he continued to rock the quiet child in his arms, "And don't you ever grow up like your snobby uncle…"  
"Don't ever grow up like your manner-lacking father."

Ichigo's eye twitched and he slowly turned. A man with long black hair and kenseikan entered wearing smart casual attire. Behind him was a red-haired man who was wearing…

"Renji, those are my clothes!" Ichigo wanted to point but he was holding his son.

"I know. My taichou forced your hideous fashion on me." Renji pouted as he crossed his arms across his chest. Ichigo's eye twitched? Who had hideous fashion? If Renji defined fashion as "walking around looking like a paint ball war victim" then Ichigo was glad he was out of fashion.

And why the hell did Byakuya have to let his fukutaichou raid another person's closet?

"I'm not walking around with a jester." Byakuya walked towards Ichigo and looked at the child in his arms. Byakuya looked at Ichigo who looked at Rukia and she nodded. Ichigo then passed his Ken'ichi to his uncle and he wanted to grown upon the wonderful feeling that left his arms.

"Hello!" a woman's cheerful voice came in from the door.

Yet another visitor.

Correction: Visitors.

Rangiku Matsumoto stepped in along with the rest of the Shinigami Women's Association with the exception of Soi Fon and Yachiru after her. Ichigo's eyes widened upon seeing Toushiro Hitsugaya with them.

"Oh, it's the widdle baby!" Matsumoto squealed and trotted towards Rukia. Hinamori giggled and hurried after the older woman. The other women followed suit and exchanged giggles with each other and Rukia as they eyed the child in her arms. Hitsugaya smirked, digging his pockets as he slowly strode towards Ichigo.

"What're you doing here?" Ichigo blinked.  
"The girls were only allowed to leave with a Captain." Hitsugaya pouted as he fixed his collar, "Soi Fon-taichou was unavailable and so was Unohana-taichou. We couldn't count on Zaraki-taichou and Nanao seriously did not want to take her Captain along."  
"So Matsumoto-san stuffed you in a gigai?" Renji blinked at Hitsugaya who just looked at him and shrugged.

"Araaaaaaa, so this is where it's from!" said a small voice from the window. Everyone looked and saw a pink-haired little girl on a dress sitting on the window as she blinked.

"Yachiru-fukutaichou…!" Urahara waved with his fan, "Nice to see you!"

"Hello, Stripey Hat Man!" Yachiru waved as she playfully hopped down from the window and her little feet skipped towards the hospital bed. She blinked as she looked at the infant.

"Araaaa, this is Berry Boy's baby?" Yachiru climbed up on the bed.  
"Yes." Ichigo said and Yachiru blinked again.

"Congratulations! Your baby has a pink spirit thread!" Yachiru giggled at Rukia

There was a loud "WHAT!" across the room and bodies stood up and eyes widened. Rukia's mouth was open but she could not shout and she began to rock her child as soon as it cried from the outburst.

"Are you—" Inoue began.  
"Ahahaha! Yachiru is just joking!" Yachiru smiled, "Berry Boy's baby's spirit thread…"

Yachiru lifted a silky spirit thread in her hand and everyone blinked. Urahara dropped his fan. Ishida's mouth was open.

"It's…" Urahara removed his hat as he looked closer.

"It's red." Rukia's eyes were wide as the baby hushed from crying.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed and turned to her husband, "Ichigo, Ken'ichi's… Ichigo?"

The spot where the orange-haired boy had been wasn't there. At least not if you looked on level with his height!

Why?

Because Ichigo was sprawled on the floor.

"The bastard fainted." Byakuya said lowly.

Pink was god damn scary!

- End of Chapter 25 -

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Author: -gasps!- The story has ended! The sequel to "Oh My Gigai!" has ended! Dance with me! –does silly victory dance-

As I type this down, I have 513 reviews (0 for 25), even past "Oh My Gigai!" and I have you to thank for it. Half of this fic happened thanks to you so cheers to you as well! Thank you for the nicknames (and no, I am not Kubo Tite in disguise XD) and thank you for every e-given thing… especially the cakes and sugary stuff! Lolz. And thanks for the kevlars and stuff… the guns… the… the… the death threats. Wait, why am I thanking you for death threats?

Anyway thanks for my very own Shinigami Cup! If you read the reviews, you'll see.

Thank you to all the people who supported me! I love you all! Especially those who've been with me since "Oh My Gigai!" Muamuamuah!

As for the sequel to "Oh My" trilogy, it's up!

SEQUEL: Oh My Kichigai!  
Hope you check it out! Thank you!

Anyway, credits!

* * *

**As of November 12, 2007 , GMT +8:00**

My reviewers in no particular order! Yes, I looked up all 35 pages because I love you guys THAT much. This does not include Chapter 25 reviewers!

polarissakura

Xcaliber

Xantor

kata2818

Vbaby22

AnimeROL

cactuspud

jazzjackrabbit – COOKIES!

matt-kb

therealanon2.bunnisteffi – someone told me you posted an update thingie for Oh My Gigai! in a forum… which I can't find. –slumps-

Kohryu – I LURF YOU, CHRIS!!!!!!!

puertorrican-babe – My gawd, I love your reviews! You gave me my very own Shinigami Cup!

Sacred Blade

Sakura Fuyu – WONDERFUL LITTLE SHIRO YOU HAVE OVER THEEEEEREEE!

CrystalICE1

bleachedinubasket-

Kage of the hidden village in the Blood

Pyrothrax

Blushingbluerain – HELLOOOOOOO!!! Thanks for the friendster invite!

Nowshin

RandomLuv

aipomlee

jb

hydra man.EXE

Urahara Xaiyoko

A Scythe-Wielding Horror

Blixxx

Uzumaki Sharuto

Pandi-chan

GrinninGin

Ambiguous Rose

Niham

ADDVengeance

xcal123

lyn77elric

Lord of the Darkness and Light

Anti Arbiter

intercostalspace – My 200th Reviewer!

Automailjunkie44

Left-To-Jupiter - _Walk the path and whatever that crazy itachi says!!_ LOLZ.

SerenityxAngel

Zetsuki

Janzo the Ashbringer – Sorry if I was so busy to help you out with the fic but if you post it up, please send me the link so I could read it. The mail you sent me fiddled with the fic and it was full of symbols.

Euphoria – You asked me to marry you. I can NOT forget that. My gawd.

MCRdeathGOD – I… am… not Kubo Tite in disguise… -smiles- Thank you, still! Heehee.

Animeme – I… have… I have my own "biggest" fan??? Oh, WOW! HI, FAN! –hugs you-

Skytracer

Novalee Phoenix

Zoku-the-pirate – whee! DA!

chan-sempai – the real chan sempai told me you were not him. Who are you?

Erhur – EIGHT sequels!?

majinbuu7985

ScrewieLouie12

Spaghettios

miaow1988

I hate making names

swimchick1614

cola1012003

Tite Diablesse

Krymsom

MazdaKitsune

thenaturalaikidoka

Chocolatey-Chocobo – your name sounds cute and yummy

xoMoichella

megami kitty

flowerspring

p. stowers

Sweet Raine

RyaNa-cHan

HinduGoddess

killerbunny20

LillixVail

Master Keto

nejisakura

LithiumRukia

Bleachy-nii

Sierra77

ienne

Chappi15

kris07

ed

zed21

TFKeyes

Pima

Relden Calder

Cathy

x-Melodyz-x

ChApPy-ApRiL

crazy artist93

rin

Blade Summers

rallybabe89

sanriochica333

Taikida

Amberle Snowdrift

Ithio

Sheitan

LT8

i have left – uwah!! Next update in the next three seconds? –faints-

Himesan

joaNa – Still too lazy to log in? Whee! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Blarggy

Yurei Kitsune

JadeEye

From the Psyche Ward

hua

Neko-chan

CatherineIshida – woah… A new pairing? –grins-

Nekonotaishou

inufluffxadbd

zeldagamefan

Thank you to the c2s as of the moment:

Korrd's Favorites


End file.
